


Taeyong Loves His Boys

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: NCT Pack [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Multi, NCT pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Taeyong is a good pack alpha, Taeyong is pack alpha, and mark is still underage as well, as long as it's age appropriate, taeyong allows them to participate in group activities, the dream babies are NOT PACK, they are still underage, who spoils his members with affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Taeyong loves his packmates, and he loves his groupmates.Chapter Fourteen: Taeyong is a bit sensitive.Chapter Thirteen: Taeyong and his boys celebrate Taeils day.Chapter Twelve: all eighteen members have a day out together~Chapter Eleven: Taeyong confronts Doyoung.Chapter Ten: Taeyong and Renjun are still at the hospital.





	1. Pack Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Information that I think would be good to have! 
> 
> Dorm 127: Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong, Ten, WinWin, Mark  
> Dorm U: Kun, Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Lucas  
> Dorm Dream: Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung
> 
> Alpha: Taeyong (Pack leader), Johnny, Jaehyun, Lucas, & Mark (not a packmate)  
> Beta: Kun, Doyoung, WinWin  
> Omega: Taeil, Yuta, Ten, Jungwoo, Haechan (not a packmate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong comforts Jungwoo.

**Forward**

The NCT pack were growing as the years passed. It started with five members, Taeil, Taeyong, Doyoung, Ten, and Jaehyun. Even though they debuted with Mark, he was underage and hadn’t presented. The others though were happy to be in Taeyong’s pack. They went into it knowing that their pack would probably end up being incredibly large, as NCT as a concept would have an infinite growth. Part of the reason they agreed to join was because Taeyong was magnetic. He was charming and caring. He was quiet and steady. He was loving and sensitive. He broke every stereotype an Alpha was supposed to be like, and they revelled in that difference. So even though they were considered young and reckless, and not sure what they really wanted, joining Taeyong’s pack had never been a mistake to them. Taeyong offered security, not only to pack members, but also to the younger group members who were still too young to even consider being part of the pack. Taeyong still protected them and cared for them, and never let them feel excluded when it came to having fun pack nights. Everyone was welcome to join as long as the activities were age appropriate.

As members joined and debuted, Taeyong invited them into his pack whole-heartedly, and they all said yes, even if it took a couple days of consideration. Taeyong would always allow them time to weigh their options, but all of them knew that they could never have a better pack than to be with Taeyong and safe in his leadership. Even the other alphas knew how lucky they were to be with such a gentle yet strong leader. There was never any need to try and be pack leader when they saw how burdensome it could be, and how much it wore at Taeyong, especially when scandals happened, and group members took a leave of absence to help their mental health. Taeyong was steadfast in his love for his members though. He was their biggest advocate. 

It was 2018 now. Three new members had debuted with them, and two were able to accept the pack bond. Their pack now had ten members. It was a pack that offered love, support, and encouragement. Taeyong had created an environment that harbored respect for each individual member. No one was above anyone else based on their sub-gender. The only Taeyong asked was for their to be proper respect when it came to honorifics being used, as it was custom in their culture and society. 

**Present Day, at Dorm 127**

Taeyong could feel the heaviness of his previous work day. He loved working, he loved being able to with both his group members and packmates. He loved goofing off with them. He loved spoiling them with affection. He loved spending time with all of them, so when he was away from them on solo schedules, it was hard work. He felt off-kilter, and he couldn’t help the slight worry that something bad would happen. He attributed that to his alpha nature, and knew that if anything were to happen, they would call him first. They were a young pack, with new members, and the packbond was still a bit fragile, and he knew that could be part of his antsiness to being so far away.

Deep down he knew the members loved and adored each other. He knew their bond was strong. It had to be. They were constantly being criticized, teased, and ridiculed for their decision to be such a large pack. They didn’t want to separate, but if the younger members decided to form their own pack, then obviously that would be okay. The current members though joined the pack knowing it would be large. They made their decision based on their own free will. 

He was happy to be home at the dorm today, on a much needed day off with his members. It would be a good time rejuvenate and hopefully allow the pack to bond a bit while the Dream babies were away on schedules. Lucas had school and lessons, so he wouldn’t be left out while the rest of them did bond. 

He sat up in his bed, wiping away the sleep from the corner of his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair. He was a bit surprised that he woke up alone, usually one of the boys liked to sneak in for some morning cuddles. 

He got up, pulling a hoodie on and leaving his room. He could smell someone’s cooking, and the soft laughter and gentle words exchanged. He padded down the hallway to be met with quite an endearing sight. Kun was in the kitchen diligently cooking while talking with SiCheng. Johnny, Taeil, Jaehyun, and Ten were in what could only be called a cuddle pile. Yuta, Doyoung, and Jungwoo were playing a card game on the floor, laughing and talking happily. All of his boys were in comfortable clothing and the room smelled sweet because of their happiness and joy of being so close to one another. 

“Morning hyung,” SiCheng says sweetly. 

Taeyong smiled at him, noticing that the others were aware of his presence now. 

A chorus of greetings welcomed him, and Taeyong could _roll_ in this warmth if he was allowed too. “Morning everyone,” he said. “Kun, do you need some help?” He asks, not wanting to intrude if the boy has it under control. 

“I got it, go sit with the others, they’ve been missing you,” Kun said softly. 

“You haven’t?” Taeyong teases. 

Kun smirks, “No reason for me too.”

Taeyong laughs at his playful Beta. He presses a kiss to WinWIn’s cheek, before moving into the living room. Jungwoo immediately abandons the game he was playing and attaches himself to Taeyong’s side, scenting his neck. “Hi baby,” Taeyong says softly. 

Jungwoo was their newest packmate, and definitely the most tactile since the packbond formed. He also happened to be the sweetest member with so much love to give to everyone. He was definitely a favored member amongst pack and group members. His presence was comforting, and his sweet nature melted everybody’s heart. Jungwoo easily had the entire pack wrapped around his little finger. Including Taeyong. It helped that he was also the pack maknae, the youngest within their packbond, so he was often spoiled with attention and affection. 

“Sleep well?” Johnny asks from the couch. 

Taeyong nods, “Yeah, although it was a bit weird waking up alone.”

“You can blame me for that. I know how late you got in last night and I told the pups to let you sleep and not disturb you,” Johnny says, an apologetic tone to his voice, “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay, I appreciate you lookin’ out for me,” Taeyong says kindly. “Lucas get to his lessons okay?” 

“Yes, he texted me when manager-nim picked him up and dropped him off,” Johnny said. 

“I assume he took a lunchbox with him?” 

“Yeah, Kun made him one. Kun’s been in the kitchen practically all morning, and won’t let any of us help him,” Johnny says. 

“Probably because the last time we helped, Haechan almost set the building on fire,” Taeil says. 

All of them snicker at the memory. 

“Kun loves cooking and he seems to be fine, but that means we are on dish and clean-up duty,” Taeyong says, “Kun’s been working hard all morning, so he gets to relax after.” 

“What’s the plan for today, hyung?” Jaehyun asks. 

“I’m thinking a day in? We can all relax and prepare for our upcoming schedules, you know it’s just going to get busier and more hectic. Plus, it’s a good day for some pack bonding while Lucas is at his lessons, and the Dream babies are at their schedules.” Taeyong shares, moving to sit down, which was difficult considering Jungwoo protested being moved. Taeyong had to quiet him down and promised the younger could sit on his lap and cuddle him. 

“Can we get delivery for lunch then?” Yuta asks. 

Taeyong laughs, “Yeah, that would be fine, but lets have breakfast first before we make lunch plans.” 

“Breakfast is ready,” Kun calls, “Come get it.” 

Taeyong watches as the boys scramble up from the floor and untangle themselves on the couch to be fed. Jungwoo stayed still, refusing to leave Taeyong’s side. 

“Are you not hungry, baby?” Taeyong asks. 

“A little, but I missed you hyung,” Jungwoo says, looking up at him with a pout on his lips. 

“I missed you too baby.” Taeyong says, concerned at the clinginess of his youngest omega. “Did something happen yesterday? You can tell hyung.” 

Jungwoo frowns a little, “I don’t want anyone to get in trouble.” 

Taeyong’s warning bells start to go off, but continues to urge Jungwoo to talk. “They’ll only get in trouble if they did something really bad. Did someone do something that made you upset?” 

“I know I’m new to the pack, and group, and everyone has certain people they’re closest with, but I still feel like I don’t have that. I’m close with Lucas, but Lucas is close with everyone and he bounces around to everyone to get their attention. And the older hyungs are really close that I don’t wanna interrupt them. I guess I’m just... a bit unsure about my place in the pack,” Jungwoo confesses softly. 

Taeyong frowns, “You’re feeling a bit out of place? Maye a bit lonely?” 

“Yeah, and like I don’t really belong,” Jungwoo clarifies. 

Taeyong could feel his heart breaking. “Oh, baby. I’m so sorry you’ve been feeling like that. I know it must be difficult for you, being the last one to join, and being a new member as well, but we all love you. I know the other boys adore you, and you are welcome to join anyone of us at any minute. You were playing with Doyoung and Yuta earlier? They included you.” 

“Yeah, but, playing games is different. It’s hard for me to bond with others by myself,” Jungwoo whines. 

“Okay, hyung will talk to them, should we go eat now?” Taeyong asks. 

“I’m not really hungry anymore,” Jungwoo admits. 

“Okay, Johnny?” Taeyong calls. 

“Yeah!” Johnny says back. 

“Can you bring me some? Jungwoo is reluctant to move,” Taeyong says. 

Johnny chuckles, “Yeah, I’ll bring you some. Give me a minute.” 

Taeyong wasn’t super concerned about Jungwoo’s inability to bond with his packmates on his own, mainly because the omega was painfully shy. His boys were really good about giving each other space, so he could see how this misunderstanding occurred. It seemed much more likely that the others were waiting for Jungwoo to approach them, and Jungwoo misunderstood their intentions. 

Johnny appeared, a bowl in each hand, offering one to Taeyong. Taeong took it, and watched as Johnny bent down to kiss Jungwoo’s forehead, “You okay pup?” He asks softly. 

Jungwoo smiled sweetly at Johnny, “Yes hyung.”

Johnny brushed his hand through Jungwoo’s hair, “Okay, be sure Tae eats all of that. He’s looking far too thin with how hard he’s been working.” 

Taeyong is about to protest when he’s cut off by Johnny kissing his lips in a sweet peck, before moving to the couch to sit next to Taeil. Taeyong glares at him, but also feels incredibly smitten by the affection. 

Breakfast passes quickly, they all praise Kun for his cooking genius, and they all help clean up. Taeyong manages to give Jungwoo a few bites so he’s not going through the day on a completely empty stomach. Taeyong is able to settle Jungwoo in Johnny’s lap. Johnny is the softest alpha he knows. Johnny is warm and kind, and incredibly sweet to the younger members. Jungwoo warms up to Johnny easily. Johnny dotes on him with as much affection as he can, and Taeyong turns to focus on the other members he knows have been wanting his attention all morning. 

The member he’s arguably closest with is Ten. Ten can manage to get attention from anyone, but it’s not a pack secret that Ten does prefer being with Taeyong. So when Taeyong sits back down, Ten eagerly claims him. The others are watching an action movie, and Taeyong takes this time to snuggle with his packmate. 

“Is Jungwoo okay?” He asks. 

Taeyong smiles at him, “Yes, he’ll be fine. Just a little misunderstanding that I’ll address with all of you in private.” 

“I missed you yesterday,” Ten sighs, nuzzling into Taeyong’s neck. 

Ten smells like citrus and mint, a sweet and fresh scent that Taeyong has always been addicted too. “Missed you too. Everyone behaved yesterday?” 

“Yeah, they were all good with Johnny.” 

“I’m not surprised, Johnny’s good with all of you,” Taeyong says. 

“I know they’re not pack, but I miss the Dream kids. Feels weird without them,” Ten confesses. 

Taeyong laughs, “I feel the same. I miss their cute antics.” 

“When do you think Mark and Lucas will make a decision?” Ten asks. 

Taeyong sighs at that. He’s not sure when the two boys will make a decision. Mark hasn’t made a decision and he technically won’t been legal for six months now. Lucas just joined, but he’s been legal for a couple months. Mark hasn’t shied away from the pack, while Lucas has just been happy with everyone in NCT. Taeyong would be happy to have the gentle alpha as a packmate, but he knows that the younger has gone through a lot of change recently and might be feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

“I’m not sure. I trust that they’ll make the right decision when they’re ready to make it. They both know that they’re more than welcome to join, but they also might want to be in another pack with members closer to their age, you know?” Taeyong says. 

Ten frowns at that, “I’m not sure that settles right with me.” 

“I know, but they need to make the choice they’re most comfortable with. You want them happy right?” Taeyong asks. 

“Yeah, all I want is for them to both be happy. Regardless of what they choose,” Ten says. 

He knew a lot of the younger members worried about whether or not their pack would have all eighteen members, or if the younger ones would branch off into their own pack. Taeyong was okay with either decision. As long as his entire group was happy and comfortable, he wouldn’t ask for more. He was prepared to take on the burden of having everyone be in his pack, but he’d also support them if they wanted to be in a pack with closer ages. That decision wouldn’t be made for quite some time though. 

They both drifted off into a nap after exchanging a few sleepy kisses. Taeyong woke up to Ten getting up from his lap and moving to lay next to Yuta on the floor. 

“Traitor,” Taeyong whispers. 

Johnny snorts from the couch, cuddled up with both Taeil and Jungwoo. He looks at the others, Jaehyun and SiCheng are wrapped in each other’s arms on the ground as well. Doyoung and Kun are on the opposite couch laying together as well. 

“Poor leader,” Johnny teases, “lonely leader.” 

Taeyong throws a pillow at him. 

Once everyone wakes up from the impromptu nap does Taeyong call and order food for them. He gets enough food for their to be left-overs for days. Yuta Jaehyun, Doyoung, and Kun are playing a card game. Taeil had gone into his room for some privacy and peace. Taeil sometimes needed time to decompress when they had pack bonding, and no one ever made him feel guilty for it. Jungwoo was, of course, still attached to Johnny’s hip, which the alpha seemed more than happy with. SiCheng was on his phone texting his mom. Lucas would be coming home any minute now, and would definitely be barging into their dorm. Lucas hated being alone. 

Taeyong looked up when he heard their door slam open, “Hyungs!” 

He can’t help but laugh, Lucas always brings joy and chaos to the dorm. “Hi Lucas,” Taeyong greets. 

Lucas gives him a boyish smile, “Hi hyung.” 

“How were your lessons?” Taeyong asks. 

“Long, and I’m still struggling with my Korean, but my teacher says that I am doing well,” Lucas reports proudly. 

“Good job, kiddo,” Taeyong says. “We just ordered lunch, it should be here soon.” 

“Great, I’m starving,” Lucas shares, moving to sit next to the boys on the floor and joining in on the card game. 

Jungwoo ventures off of the couch to sit beside Lucas. Lucas welcomes him warmly and gives him a side hug, before including him in the game. Johnny smiles at them. Taeyong decides this is the best moment for him to get some attention from his fellow alpha, since the rest are preoccupied. Johnny is always willing to cuddle. Taeyong curls into his side, as they watch the pups play their card game and smile when they cheer or get frustrated. Johnny is playing with his hair, as he teases the younger members. 

Taeyong looks up when he sees Taeil shuffle back into the room. “Hi hyung,” Taeyong says kindly. 

“Hi Tae,” Taeil says warmly, sitting on Johnny’s lap and holding Taeyong’s hand. 

Taeyong knew that their eldest member struggled with being both oldest and an omega. It wasn’t always easy, and he knew the age gap between him and some the members made things awkward, but both Johnny and Taeyong made sure he was never neglected when it came to affection. 

All ten packmates, and one groupmate, were crammed into the living room and it had never been a more warm and gentle environment. Taeyong loved his boys, all of them, and he knew they still had some things to figure out, but he knew they’d be okay. They had defied all odds up until now, and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.


	2. The Dream Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong takes care of the Dream babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this is possibly the fluffiest thing I've written. I'm so soft rn.

The Dream babies finally had a few days off, and Taeyong was happy to see that the youth were able to relax and get caught up in their studies. He knew how hard it must be for them, especially since they were giving up so much of their childhood for the chance at being successful artists. Taeyong was immensely proud of them, and he was grateful for their company for allowing them time to relax.

When he woke up that morning, he wasn’t surprised that it was for morning snuggles. This time it was Jaemin and Chenle. “My babies,” he said, his voice still a bit deep from being woken up. 

Jaemin snuggled him on his right side, while Chenle took the left. “Morning hyung,” Chenle said sweetly. 

“Morning Lele,” Taeyong says. “Morning Nana.” 

Jaemin hums in acknowledgement. 

Taeyong had been worried about Jaemin, and if they boy would ever feel comfortable joining NCT again. His year long break felt like ten, and Taeyong didn’t like how it seemed to have aged Jaemin. Jaemin was still the prettiest boy he knew. He still had the weirdest, silliest humor and personality, but it had aged Jaemin. Jaemin was much more reserved, and he wasn’t light-hearted as he used to be. Taeyong didn’t exactly like the change. 

He pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads, and fell back asleep, maknae under each arm. 

When he woke up next, it was too giggles and pleading. He looked to his side where Johnny was having too much fun tickling Jaemin on his sides and belly. 

“Say I’m the best hyung,” Johnny says. 

“No!” Jaemin says, giggling. 

“Come on, say it!” Johnny says. 

“No! Taeyong hyung is the best. He lets me cuddle,” Jaemin gets out, extremely breathless after the statement. 

“Johnny, might as well accept defeat now,” Taeyong says,”leave my baby alone.” 

Johnny relents, and watches with fondness as Jaemin scrambles back to Taeyong’s side. The boy is breathing hard, but he smells good. He smells happy. 

“You boys sleep well?” Johnny asks, sitting cross legged on the bed. 

“Slept better when these kids came in this morning,” Taeyong says, looking down at Chenle still sleeping. The boy could sleep through the apocalypse. 

“Where are the rest of the Dreamies?” Johnny asks Jaemin. 

“In the dorm, I think. They were when I left. Mark hyung had snuck in to cuddle with Jisung. He wasn’t feeling very well,” Jaemin shares. 

Tayeong’s brow creases, “What do you mean? Is he feeling sick?” 

“I’m not sure,” Jaemin says. 

Taeyong looks at Johnny for a second, “Here, come take my place, I’m going to go check on Jisungie.” 

Jaemin protests a little bit, but it soothed with a kiss to the forehead and promises for cuddling later. 

The actual maknae of the maknae line wasn’t feeling well. Taeyong pulled on a hoodie, and grabbed his phone from the charger. He closed the door behind him and went to the front door of the dorm, leaving it and making his way to the Dream kids dorm. He knocked softly before entering. It was quiet, a little too quiet for his liking. His kids were rowdy in the morning, and this much silence was definitely cause for concern. 

He made his way to Renjun’s and Chenle’s room first, gently knocking before opening it. It was empty. He frowned as he made his way to the next room, which was Jeno and Haechan’s. Empty again. That left Jaemin and Jisung, and he didn’t know what he would find. He gently knocked on the door before opening. He pushed the door open and melted at the sight. It was a huge cuddle pile filled with the pups. Mark was protectively sleeping around Jisung. Haechan on the other side of Jisung. Renjun was spooning Mark and Jeno spooning Haechan. They were sleeping. Taeyong could definitely smell the sour scent of sickness in the air, though. Jisung was definitely sick, and he needed medicine. 

He entered the room and gently nudged Mark until he woke up. Mark blinked sleepily, before awareness seemed to dawn on him. “Hyung?”

“Hi kiddo. Jisung is sick, hm?” Taeyong asks. 

“Yeah, I think it’s a cold,” Mark hums. 

“Okay, I need all of you to wake up and go to your own rooms. Colds can spread, and we don’t need all of you sick and miserable. Can you help me wake the others?” Taeyong asks. 

Mark pouted, but nodded obediently. As cute as the sight was of the Dreamies snuggling their sick groupmate, it was also an easy way to transmit germs for the others to get infected. 

Mark gently work up Jisung and Renjun, while Taeyong woke up Jeno and Haechan. 

“Hyung, I don’t wanna move,” Haechan pouts, displaying huge amounts of aegyo. 

“I know, pup, but I don’t want you to get sick, so you need to go back to your room. You can cuddle with Jeno, ok?” Taeyong says gently. 

Jeno and Haechan sleepily leave the room, followed by Renjun who looked like he was sleepwalking. 

Jisung is blinking up at him, looking a bit dazed and not completely there. Taeyong smiles anyway, “Hi baby, not feeling too good, hm?” 

Jisung shakes his head. 

“Does your head hurt?” Taeyong asks, knowing too many questions would overwhelm the boy. 

A confirmation was given in the shake of his head. 

“Does your chest feel heavy?” 

Another confirmation. 

“You’re definitely sick, baby, and you seem to go all out. Congestion in both your head and chest,” Taeyong diagnoses, “I’ll get a doctor, you might need antibiotics. Mark will stay with you. Mark, can you try and get him to drink water?” 

“Sure hyung,” Mark says, helping Jisung to set up, and handing him a water bottle with a straw in it. 

Taeyong leaves the room to call the staff doctor, explaining the symptoms. The doctor promised to be there in twenty minutes, and until then, to keep Jisung awake and try to get him to be a bit more alert. 

Taeyong enters the room where Mark is still dutifully getting him to sip some water. Taeyong sits on the other side, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. He’s only a little warm, which was normal for a body fighting off an illness. 

Jisung keens at the touch, leaning in. Taeyong frowns, the poor baby was definitely more needy for affection when he was ill. “You really don’t feel good,” Taeyong says, more to himself than to the others. 

When Mark had managed to get Jisung to drink half the bottle, he set it to the side. 

“Doctor said to keep him alert, and I think it’s because he wants Jisung to speak for himself,” Taeyong says, “he’ll be able to diagnose more properly.” 

“Just a bummer he got sick on our break,” Mark said sadly. 

“Yeah, better now though that way he can still participate in activities.” Taeyong says. “Now he can be sick guilt-free because he’s not missing work.” 

“I guess,” Mark says. 

“I just hope you all don’t get sick. What made you think cuddling him was a good idea? Now you all can get sick,” Taeyong chastises. 

“Hyung, I wanted them,” Jisung manages to croak out.

“Mark is your elder, and should know better,” Taeyong says, “we can’t have a whole unit sick.” 

“Hyung, when you’re sick, what is it you want most?” Mark asks quietly. 

Taeyong frowns. It had been a while since he’s been sick. His alpha gender usually helped fight illnesses a lot easier. “My mom usually.” 

“And when you don’t have your mom?” Mark asks. 

“My pack--oh,” Taeyong says, looking at Jisung. 

“Okay, I can’t blame you for that, but you do need to be smart. Mark, out of all the Dreamies, you’re the only one who’s presented. Which means the others have weaker immune systems. They’re also unbonded, which makes them more vulnerable. I know Jisung wanted you guys, but it’s easier for him and the other boys to get sick,” Taeyong says gently. “That’s why when one of us got sick in the earlier days, we would quarantine them and only I was allowed to be with them. Even unbonded, I’m an alpha, and it’s incredibly rare for me to get sick. When you guys join our pack, and become pack, it won’t be as big of a deal, but until then, you need to be smart, okay?” 

Mark sighs, looking a bit chastised, “Okay hyung.” 

“Mark, you’re an alpha. You could have easily stayed with him, and still can. I’m just wanting you to be aware of what it means to have unpresented and unbonded groupmates. You need to think of their best needs when they’re probably not in the right mindset to make rational decisions, okay?” Taeyong says gently. 

“You’re right, hyung. I’m sorry,” Mark says softly. 

“It’s okay, it was a simple mistake, and one I know you won’t make again,” Taeyong says, “All is forgiven, kiddo.” 

A knock on the door made them all look up, the Doctor entering. The man had a kind face with warm eyes. He was older, but there was a spring to his step. 

“Doctor,” Taeyong bows his head in greeting. 

“Ah, Jisung-ah, what a shame to be sick on your free time,” the Doctor says sadly. 

Mark moved away so the Doctor could take his temperature, and hear his chest. 

The boys all stayed quiet as they allowed the Doctor to properly diagnose Jisung. Jisung answered all of the Doctor’s questions when prompted. The doctor removed the stethoscope from his neck and frowned, “I’m a bit worried about the congestion in his chest, but he won’t need any prescription medicine. A decongestant and a humidifier will help. Lots of water, maybe some lemon tea, and rest should have him feeling better in four to five days.” 

“What should we be feeding him?” Taeyong asks. 

“Plain foods. Simple broths and noodles, without seasoning or spices. If he’s feeling up to it, he can have some toast. When he starts to feel better, maybe closer to day three and day four, you can let him have some rice,” the Doctor answered. 

“Thank you Doctor,” Taeyong said, bowing. 

“Call me in three days for an update, or earlier if he seems to get worse,” the Doctor said. 

“Of course,” Taeyong says. 

The Doctor took his leave, leaving Mark and Taeyong with their sick member. 

“First order of business, we need him to eat that way we can get some medicine in him,” Taeyong said, standing up. “Jisung, Mark and I are going to leave for a minute, I need you to try and stay awake, okay baby?” 

JIsung nods, valiantly trying to keep his eyes open. 

Taeyong leaves the room, with Mark behind him. “Okay I’ll start cooking a large pot of soup for him that way you can just reheat it when he gets hungry, while I start that, can you go into our dorm and get the medicine basket in my bathroom?” 

“Yes hyung,” Mark says, “I’ll be right back.” 

“If you can’t find it, Johnny is awake! He should be in my room,” Taeyong says. 

“‘Kay!” Mark says, leaving the dorm. 

Taeyong gets to work on making the soup, feeling an unnatural calmness spread over him as he does the task. Cooking always seemed to relax him, and he always enjoys doing it when he has the chance. Granted, he did prefer making dishes with a bit more ingredients and flavor, but he was happy to make the soup if it helped Jisung feel better. 

Mark returned only a few minutes later, medicine basket in hand, and Johnny behind him. 

“Hey, Jisung is sick?” Johnny asks, concern obvious. 

“Yeah, do you mind spending time with him? Wake him up if he’s asleep and try to keep him awake. Maybe try and get him to drink some more water,” Taeyong asks. 

“Sure,” Johnny says, going down the hallway and disappearing from sight. 

“Okay, here’s the basket,” Mark says, placing it on the counter. 

Taeyong washes his hands, before walking over to the organized basked. “Okay, so the doctor said give him a decongestant. Decongestants are usually in most cold and allergy medicines. It helps to loosen up the phlegm and mucus in his chest, so he can cough it out. We also want to help his runny nose so he can sleep a bit less miserably, and we need to be careful. We need to give him something so that he can still sleep. Some decongestants have caffeine in it so people can still go through their day, right? Jisung needs to sleep off his infection.” 

Mark looked slightly overwhelmed by the information, but listened carefully anyways. 

Taeyong picked up a box and read the directions, ingredients, and warnings, before putting it back in and grabbing another. “This one should work. It shouldn’t interfere with his ability to fall asleep.” He handed the box to Mark. “We should try and time it so he can take the medicine after he eats so he won’t get a tummy ache as well.”

“How are you so good at this?” Mark asks. 

“Years of practice, and my mom helped me when I was a trainee. I was a pharmacy when I was a trainee. Lots of kids came to me when something was wrong, so I got pretty used to diagnosing based on my mom’s advice,” Taeyong says, laughing at the memory, “Probably shouldn’t have done that. They probably needed to see a licensed doctor, but as a trainee, you just want to get better as quick as possible without wasting the company’s time or money. You can do that after you debut and prove your profitable.” 

“You’re a good alpha.” Mark says. 

“You will be too,” Taeyong says, “you’ll be able to learn all of this and be able to take care of your own pack.” 

“What if...what if I end up joining yours?” Mark asks. 

Taeyong smiles at him, “They’ll still be your pack, kiddo. Just because I’m the head alpha, doesn’t mean the other alpha’s don’t share responsibility over the pack. They help me, especially when I’m away on my own schedules. You’d be doing the same. I’d expect you too.” 

“Even though I’d be the youngest?” Mark asks. 

“Doesn’t matter. If something is wrong, it’s your duty to take care of your pack. It would be neglectful if you didn’t,” Taeyong says. 

“What if I decided to wait until I could make a pack with the rest of the Dream kids?” Mark asks. 

“That would have to be your decision, and the Dream kids. You would have our support though. Nothing would change, your hyungs and I would still take care of you, and we’d still have team dinners and team cuddle sessions. You would just be in charge of your own pack,” Taeyong says. 

“I’m not sure I can take on the responsibility of a head alpha. Sometimes I think it would be better for all of us to join your pack because you’re such a good head alpha. You know how to take care of us. You always know what to do. I’m sure that would comfort the younger ones a lot, and it’s not like we already don’t love you and the other hyungs,” Mark says. 

“You still have time to make a decision. You have all the time in the world. No one is going to pressure you to join our pack, or form your own. It’s entirely up to you. Look at Lucas? He still remains unbonded and plenty happy. He knows the offer is there, but we’re allowing him to make his decision based on what he feels is the right fit for him. A pack bond is serious, and should be considered carefully. You’re the only one who can make that decision.” Taeyong says gently. 

“I just don’t want to upset anybody based on my decision,” Mark says. 

Taeyong sighs, reaching out for the younger alpha and pulling him in for a hug, “Baby, regardless of your decision, no one will be unhappy with you. We all want what's best for you, and if being in our pack isn’t that, then so be it. Nobody is going to guilt you or make you feel bad, and it doesn’t change the fact that you’re still part of NCT and we’ll always love and adore you.” 

“Thank you hyung,” Mark sighs. 

“You’re welcome, now, let’s go and get this soup to Jisung. It should be plenty done by now. Will you grab a packet from the box?” Taeyong asks, scooping the plain soup concoction into a bowl and grabbing a spoon. 

Johnny had allowed JIsung to cuddle into his side as they watched videos on his phone. Mark helped feed Jisung, as Johnny and Taeyong talked quietly amongst themselves. Taeyong was a bit worried about the other Dream kids getting ill, but figured if they did, they would find out soon enough. 

“How were Nana and Lele when you left?” Taeyong asks, curious to how the maknaes were. 

“They only pouted for a second before I had Jungwoo join them. Jungwoo seemed more than happy to be able to have a cuddle pile with them,” Johnny said. 

Taeyong laughs, “Jungwoo is quite the cuddler.” 

“He’s too cute for his own good,” Johnny says. 

“Jungwoo is squishy,” Jisung croaks out. 

Taeyong looks at Jisung, confused, “What do you mean?” 

“He’s soft and squishy like a plushie,” Jisung clarifies. 

“I don’t think you should tell him that,” Johnny warns. 

“We already have. He didn’t get upset at all,” Jisung says. 

Taeyong snorts out a laugh, “Probably because you guys are too cute to get angry with.” 

“It’s the one advantage we have, being the youngest and all,” Jisung says. 

All three alphas laugh at that. They should have known their cute maknaes were really secretly devious. 

“Man, no wonder I’m always paying for meals,” Johnny whines. 

When Jisung was fast asleep after eating and taking his medicine, Taeyong and Johnny left Mark with him and began to clean up the kitchen and putting the leftover soup away. The other Dream kids were still sleeping, which wasn’t any cause for concern yet. They had an extremely busy week, and probably didn’t sleep at all. 

So the two alphas left the Dream kids sleeping in their dorm to go check up on the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I wanted to start introducing Mark's internal struggle with his future decision over joining a pack, or making his own!


	3. Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong remembers his struggles as a young head alpha, and he has an interesting conversation with Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another installment! This one delves into Taeyong and his mistakes when he was younger. There are some cameo visitors!

Taeyong wasn’t a very good alpha in the beginning. In fact, for a while, his pack members were miserable, and kind of resentful toward him. If it wasn’t for the strict, firm, and needed intervention by his sunbae’s. He’s not sure how long they would have made it if it wasn’t for his intervention. 

_His managers had lured him out of the house saying they had a last minute schedule he needed to attend. Instead, he had found himself in Jungsoo hyung’s apartment, surrounded by Jungsoo, Heechul, Jinki, Minho, and Changmin. He immediately went to bow and greet them._

_“Taeyong, do you know why you’re here?” Jungsoo asks gently._

_“For...a schedule?” He answers._

_“No. You’re here because if you don’t get your act together, NCT’s pack will fail, and your group won’t last the year,” Heechul says._

_“Hyung,” Jinki says softly, “I know you think tough love is the right way to go, but look at how young he is, how old were you guys when you established your pack bond?”_

_“It had been at least five or six years,” Jungsoo answers._

_“Exactly, same for me. We waited until Taemin was of age.” Jinki turns to him, “You guys established a pack bond way too early. You have to understand that. You’re extremely young, and you don’t have the history we all had when we created our bond.”_

_“Take it from me, a packbond created way too early, and then losing three members. That pain hurts. It’s unimaginable, and I don’t want you to lose any of your members if we can step in and help,” Changmin says gently._

_“You’re not tending to your pack’s needs,” Jungsoo says, “I’ve been with you guys on variety shows, and interviews, and you are not attentive enough to your new packbond. You need to be the one to initiate the packbond. You’re head alpha, and although the dramas and movies portray it being something powerful and cold, it’s **not**. Out of everyone in the pack, your pack needs to trust you the most. You need to be the most approachable. You need to be the most tender and sensitive to their needs. You are in charge of their well-being now, Taeyong.” _

_“Your pack will get sick. They will get resentful. It’s very hard to fix a packbond that has soured that much. You need to fix it now, and you do that by humbling your pride and apologizing. Admit your shortcomings, ask for their help, and tell them to call you out when you’re not meeting their needs. We can only grow better by communicating,” Minho says._

_“We don’t want to scare you. We don’t want you to feel like you’re not suited for this role. In fact, many of us think you’re the best option. You have it in you to be a great head alpha, and the ability to have a strong packbond. That’s why we’re talking to you, intervening now. We don’t want to see you fail, Taeyong,” Jinki says warmly._

Taeyong remembers at first being angry and upset being called out (thanks to those pesky alpha hormones that hadn’t calmed), but soon after he listened to what his sunbaes were saying. He hadn’t been a good head alpha. He hadn’t been attentive to their needs. He had failed his pack, and he was determined to correct his mistakes and make sure his pack knew how much he loved them and wanted to be good for them. 

It had taken months to fix their bond. He had to regain their trust, and he couldn’t be selfish anymore. He was there for the pack, and the pack’s unity. Once he shed his toxic perspective of what it meant to be a head alpha, he grew far more confident in his role and his ability to be what his pack needed. 

_”You know, the reason we picked you was because of how gentle and kind you were. Not because we found you the strongest, or coldest, or any of that nonsense. We picked you because of you inherent ability to take care of people. That provided the greatest sense of security for us,” Ten had confided. “I’m glad we have that back.”_

_Taeyong knew that he was right, and felt far more guilty over his idiocy in how he handled the pack in the beginning._

Taeyong still managed to surprise people when he said that he was the head alpha. There was nothing remotely special about his physique. He didn’t have a powerful alpha pheromone. He had always defied the stereotype, yet he knew his pack needed him just the way he was. He had a group full of strong personalities. He had a group that had sensitive hearts, a penchant for wanting the spotlight, and the occasional workaholic. He had a mix of characters in his pack, and he had to learn, quickly, how to tend to each of their needs. He had to remind the strong personality types to tone it down around the more quiet members, to be respectful of their needs. He had to remind his tender-hearts that he was always there for them, and to not be too sensitive around packmates who might be in a grumpy mood. He had to remind his packmates who had a craving to be in the spotlight to share it with those who also wanted a chance. He had to remind his workaholics to rest, and it was healthy to take a break. These are just a few examples of his pack. 

When you include his added responsibility of his unbonded groupmates, then that’s where it gets interesting. The younger members who were still unbonded didn’t have to bow to his authority when they weren’t working. He held no authority over them, except as group leader who could only intervene on work-related incidents. Taeyong always humbled himself and tried to create a better bond with them. He made it known that they would all be welcomed in his pack, and that he’d support them if they wanted to create their own. He listened to their concerns, their insecurities, their stories from being home, and was there for them in the way a head alpha should be. He wanted them to trust him, and he wanted their bond, regardless of if they became pack, to be strong. He wanted to earn their respect so they could trust him when they followed him. 

When Johnny joined the pack, Taeyong felt a slight relief to his burden. Johnny had agreed to help shoulder the burden, especially if Taeyong was away. Johnny stepped up to the plate perfectly. Most of the younger ones already adored Johnny, and it was easy for them to see him as the second-in-command. Taeyong appreciated his alpha packmate, and knew he could entrust his packmates and groupmates care with him. With the rate their pack was growing, having Johnny’s help was needed, and they soon realized that they would need more help. They sat down with Jaehyun and asked if he’d be willing to take on more responsibilities in the pack as the only other alpha in the group. 

Jaehyun had agreed. Jaehyun had been part of the pack since the very beginning, and he already had a pretty good idea of what to do and what not to do. Taeyong trusted Jaehyung implicitly, as one of the packmates he’s been with the longest. 

So when Taeyong and Johnny are introduced to Lucas, they are surprised to find out he is an alpha. The boy radiates energy, positivity, and friendliness. He’s the friendliest alpha Taeyong has ever encountered, and his boyish good looks instantly charm them. Lucas is respectful. He’s the biggest extrovert they know. The boy doesn’t get shy and is pretty shameless most of the time. He also happens to be another tender-heart. Taeyong watched his interactions with Jungwoo before they debuted, and could see how incredibly gentle and sweet the alpha was. The boy loved easily and openly. 

Taeyong knew that when Jungwoo joined his pack, it wouldn’t be long before Lucas joined. Lucas’ first love would always be Jungwoo, and he knew the boy would want to be where Jungwoo was. 

It seemed the time had finally come that Lucas had made up his mind. 

“Hyung,” Lucas says, standing at his door to his room. 

Taeyong sat up, “Hi kiddo. Come in, what’s up?” 

Lucas looked a bit nervous, but entered the room and closed the door. He shifted awkwardly, not wanting to make eye contact. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Taeyong asks, concern over the other’s awkward and shy nature. He stands up and moves in front of him, placing his hands on the others shoulder, “You know I’m here for you.” 

“You know how you’re always saying I can be part of the pack? Whenever I’m ready I can ask you?” Lucas asks softly. 

“Yeah, baby. Anytime you’re ready, you know I’d be more than happy to have you join. The whole pack would be thrilled. We all love and adore you, but we want what’s best for you,” Taeyong says gently, “so if you found another pack, we would be just as happy. They’d gain a great alpha packmate.” 

“No, no, I didn’t find another pack. I’m trying to ask you to let me be part of the pack,” Lucas says, looking up. His eyes were teary, and he looked more upset than happy. 

“Okay, of course. Baby, you gotta tell me why you’re so upset, hm? Joining a pack is supposed to be happy, and you don’t look happy,” Taeyong says, wiping away the stray tears from Lucas’s cheeks. 

“I love Jungwoo,” Lucas says miserably. “I mean, of course, I love everyone in the pack, but I really love Jungwoo.” 

“And you want to be closer to him?” Taeyong says gently, “maybe a bit more romantic?” 

Lucas shakes his head, still looking completely miserable. His scent has changed to that of a sour lemon, further showing how distraught he truly is. “Yeah, hyung.” 

“So why are you so miserable, hm? Tell hyung what’s bothering you,” Taeyong murmurs gently. 

“I don’t want you to hate me,” Lucas says mournfully, tears leaking out of his eyes at a faster rate and his scent becoming more distressed. Whatever was bothering the pup was enough for him to effect his body. 

“Now why would I ever hate you?” Taeyong hums gently, “You’re a good alpha, right? You love the whole group and you take care of them very well. You make them laugh and make them feel good about themselves. You spoil the Dream babies with affection and attention. You love your hyungs so much, you’re so respectful and so caring toward all of us. Those don’t seem like traits I would hate you over.” 

“I don’t...I don’t want you to be threatened by...by my desire to be closer...to Jungwoo hyung…” Lucas whines. 

Taeyong feels his heart swell with affection. This poor boy worrying over something so silly and inconsequential. Lucas was far too good and pure-hearted. “Baby,” Taeyong chuckles softly, “I don’t know if you’ve taken a look at the pack, but we all have that special person we’re close with. Look at Johnny and Taeil hyung, hm? I never get mad at them for being closer. It makes me happy that they have each other. Does anyone get upset with me because I’m close with Ten?” 

“No,” Lucas answers. 

“No one gets upset with Yuta when he want Jaehyun’s attention. We are a pack for a reason, and it’s good to know you have at least one special person you connect with on a different level. Baby, I would never, ever be upset with you over that. Can I tell you a secret?” Taeyong asks. 

Lucas shakes his head. 

“I knew you were in love with Jungwoo the minute I saw you two interact when you were still rookies. I also knew when Jungwoo came to me and asked to be part of the pack that it wouldn’t be long before you joined as well. Lucas, your love toward Jungwoo is so warm and pure. It’s such a good example for other alphas. I will never be upset by that, or by you taking care of someone in my pack,” Taeyong says gently. 

“I didn’t want you to be mad at me and that’s why it took me a long time to confess to you,” Lucas says, looking up at Taeyong. 

Taeyong is already head over heels for this boy. This boy who is far too sweet and good, and he feels undeserving. “I’m not mad or upset in anyway over this. I will never be upset with your affection toward Jungwoo. You have nothing to worry about, okay? Can you relax now? Are you able to be happy about joining my pack? I’d really like it if you were happy, you know, I love you a lot and I’ve been anxiously awaiting this conversation.” 

Lucas blushes, a soft pink bringing color to his cheeks. He smiles, bowing his head out of shyness. “Yeah, I’m happy, hyung. A lot happier.” 

“Good, hyung always wants you to be happy. I also always want you to feel comfortable to talk to me, okay? Always. Especially if I’m going to be your head alpha, I need you to be honest with me and come to me with anything. It’s the only way any of this works,” Taeyong says gently. 

“I understand. I’ll be better,” Lucas concedes gently. 

“Okay, now we have to find Johnny,” Taeyong says. 

“What? Why?” Lucas says. 

“We need a witness, and that’s his role as second in charge,” Taeyong says, taking Lucas’ hand to find the other alpha. 

“Witness?” Lucas says nervously. 

Taeyong laughs, “Don’t worry. We’ve moved on from archaic ways of biting. I need a witness to make the bonding legitimate.” 

“How do you bond with me then if you don’t bite?” Lucas asks, confused. 

“It’s kind of like an imprint. It sounds really bizarre, but I basically imprint on your soul, I guess is what you’d call it, and claim you that way. No pain, no blood, easier clean-up, but it’s a lot harder to do. Your alpha will have to submit to me, Lucas, it’s not an easy thing to do, so if you feel uncomfortable we can stop at any time,” Taeyong says, as they pause in front of Johnny’s shared room. 

“Imprint?” Lucas says, obviously lost. 

Taeyong laughs, “Yeah, you’ll see when we start.” He knocks on the door. 

Johnny opens it a minute later, “Hi guys. What can I do for you?” 

“Lucas wants to join the packbond,” Taeyong says. Lucas blushes. 

“About time, kiddo,” Johnny teases. 

“I need you as a witness, and I think also to help calm Lucas’ nerves,” Taeyong says. 

“You got it, here I’ll text everyone to not disturb us for the next hour,” Johnny says, pulling his phone out and typing on the screen. “Okay, done.” 

“Alright, where would you feel most comfortable Lucas?” Taeyong asks. 

“Your room would be fine hyung,” Lucas says. 

“Okay, have you had something to eat? Have you had plenty of water? This imprinting will definitely leave you drained, and I’d rather you not pass out,” Taeyong says. 

“Yeah, I’ve had lunch and been drinking water,” Lucas says, looking a bit unsure. 

The three alphas walk back into Taeyong’s room, Johnny dimming the lights as Taeyong makes his bed. Lucas stands awkwardly by the door. 

“Okay, come here,” Taeyong says, sitting on the bed and gesturing for Lucas. 

Lucas scurries to the bed and sits on it. Johnny is sitting on the edge at the the far end, looking at them warmly. 

“Tae has had a lot of practice, and this won’t hurt. All you need to do is relax and let your alpha submit to him,” Johnny says gently. 

“Come lay down,” Taeyong says warmly, helping Lucas lay down on his pillow. “Okay, I’m going to be putting my hand on your scent gland and apply just a small amount of pressure. It might hurt, and if it does tell me. This process is suppose to be painless, okay?” Taeyong says, his voice gentle and soft. 

“Okay,” Lucas says. 

“I need you to relax, think of something that makes you happy, makes you calm and at peace,” Taeyong says. 

He reaches to place a hand on Lucas’s scent gland, covering it with his palm and pressing gently onto it. Lucas whines in response, but his body goes lax with the pressure. “Good, see? Okay, now, I need you to let me in.” 

Taeyong reaches through the bond, tentatively forming through the physical touch. He nudges at the resistance Lucas’s alpha has up. 

“Let him in, Lucas,” Johnny says gently, “It’s okay. You’re safe with him, remember?” 

With Johnny’s gentle nudge, Lucas let’s go of his resistance and allows Taeyong to start creating the bond. Lucas’s entire aura is bright like a million fireworks are going off. “Submit,” Taeyong orders gently through the bond. 

Lucas does. 

He submits beautifully, allowing Taeyong to tie him to the packbond with hardly any fuss or resistance. Taeyong has to prevent himself from getting lost in Lucas’s warm aura, and pulls back. Taeyong gently pulls away from Lucas, and gently releases his hand from the side of Lucas’s throat. Lucas whines, and it’s obvious it’s over Taeyong’s lack of touch. 

“Open those eyes,” Taeyong says gently. He can already feel his tie to Lucas, feels it bright and glowing in the back of his mind. It’s a new bond, but it’s _strong_. Lucas’s emotional connection to Taeyong had already been strong, and it made the bonding far more easier. 

Lucas opens his eyes, looking dazed as he smiles sweetly at him. 

“Hi baby, feel okay?” Taeyong asks. 

“I can feel everyone in my mind,” Lucas says, sounding the least bit overwhelmed. He seemed to be revelling in the bond. 

“Yeah. They can feel you too baby, they’re going to be so happy,” Taeyong says. 

“How was he?” Johnny asks softly. 

“Perfect. His inner alpha submitted perfectly,” Taeyong whispers. “Johnny, his bond with me is already so strong.” 

“Mine too,” Johnny hums, “I can tell which one is his. It’s bring and it’s warm. It’s a comfortable presence.” 

“His aura, it was like a million fireworks. There was so much color and so much vibrance to him,” Taeyong shares, in awe over the maknae alpha. 

“Are you surprised?” Johnny asks. 

“I’ve never had a bond go that easy with an alpha,” Taeyong teases. 

“Maybe you’ve had enough practice,” Johnny retorts back. 

Taeyong chuckles, pushing Lucas’s hair out of his eyes. The alpha looked a bit doped up, which was usual. Taeyong alone had a strong aura, but combined with nine other packmates Lucas was bonding with, it was a pleasurable experience. Only a little overwhelming, but Lucas seemed more than happy with feeling everyone in his mind, probably reaching out to the new bond in their minds and being introduced with it. 

“The pack is asking if Lucas joined,” Johnny huffs out a laugh. 

“Tell them yes, but to give us some time,” Taeyong says fondly. 

Very few people are able to see this part of pack bonding. Taeyong is selfish enough to keep it between him and Johnny. The first reason being a legitimate one. Too many presences in the room can make it uncomfortable, and less likely for the bonding to be successful, especially when it’s an alpha submitting to another alpha. The energy in the room needs to be controlled and patient. The other reason, a selfish on, is that Taeyong calls this head alpha perks. Being one of two people able to witness this process makes the occasion special for each member he bonds with. It’s something he, and he alone, shares with all of his members. He keeps those memories close to his heart. 

“Selfish alpha,” Johnny teases. 

“The only thing I’m selfish with,” Taeyong reminds him. 

An hour passes, and Lucas seems to finally leaving the afterglow of bonding and becoming far more alert. 

“Hi baby, you finally back with us?” Taeyong asks. 

Lucas smiles, “Think so, hyung.” 

“You feel okay?” Taeyong asks, “Any dizziness or discomfort?” 

“No, nothing like that,” Lucas hums, “Just feel good.” 

Taeyong chuckles, 

“Hyung,” Lucas starts, “since you create the bond with us, do you have any markers that show that your ours?” 

Taeyong smiles, “What made you ask that?” 

“Well, it’s kind of not fair, right? You get to imprint your bond on us, but what do you have to show that you ours?” Lucas asks. 

Taeyong laughs, turning to Johnny. “You might as well show him,” Johnny concedes. 

Taeyong pulls his shirt up, “I didn’t have time to cover it with foundation this morning, so you’re in luck.” 

On the side of his ribs, a couple inches below his armpit, are listed nine names in black ink. Beside each name, is a tiny symbol. 

Lucas sits up to inspect it further, “These are all the names in the pack?” 

“Yes, you’ll be added next,” Taeyong says. 

“And the symbols?” Lucas asks. 

“What their aura reminds me of,” Taeyong says. 

“Jungwoo reminds you of flowers?” Lucas asks curiously. 

“Yeah,” Taeyong says, not explaining why. 

“Ten, is the sun?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Taeil is a moon,” Lucas says fondly. 

“Yes, no explanation needed with that one.” Taeyong hums gently. 

“Why is Johnny hyung a tree?” Lucas asks. 

“Tell him,” Johnny says. 

Taeyong laughs, “It’s cheesy, but Johnny’s aura was balanced. It was soothing and strong, and he gave me the biggest trouble when submitting, surprisingly. He was strong and stable. Once he allowed himself to submit on his terms, his bond with me was weak. His aura was weak as well. Only over time did it actually grow and flourish and he turned out to be the pack member I have the most balanced and equal relationship with. Trees start off weak, but with the right care, they flourish and grow into beautiful plants of strength and stability.” 

Lucas smiles, “I think hyung likes you,” he says to Johnny. 

Johnny and Taeyong laugh. “I sure hope so,” Johnny says. 

“Come one, the pack wants to see you and probably scent you,” Taeyong says. 

The three leave Taeyong’s room once Taeyong has his shirt back on. The pack instantly descend upon them. 

“Guys, let him breathe. You’ll all take turns, come on, into the living room,” Taeyong says. He puts Lucas into the single loveseat. 

“We’ll go in age order, Taeil hyung you go first,” Taeyong says. 

Taeyong let’s the pack bond under Johnny’s careful gaze as he goes and starts cooking dinner. 

After each member is satisfied with scenting and accepting Lucas into the pack bond, they’re able to return to whatever activity they were doing before. 

Taeyong looks up when Jungwoo has his turn. Jungwoo is already blushing as he falls into Lucas’s lap easily and nuzzles into his neck. Lucas looks most content and happy having Jungwoo with him. 

He can feel their bond in the back of his mind glimmer.

**Three weeks later**

“Lucas, come here baby,” Taeyong calls. Lucas is currently in the living room cuddled up with Taeil, of all people. 

Lucas reluctantly leaves Taeil’s side before obediently following Lucas into his room. 

“I have something to show you,” Taeyong says. He lifts his shirt up so Lucas can look at the tattoo. 

Lucas looks at it, “My name is on here! As well as...a firework?” He looks up at Taeyong. 

“Yeah, your aura has to be the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen. So much light, and different colors, and the vibrancy. It reminded me of fireworks,” Taeyong says. 

“I love it,” Lucas says. 

Taeyong smiles, “Good. I love you.” 

“Love you too hyung.” Lucas says shyly. 

Taeyong kisses the boys forehead, before shoo-ing him out of his room. 

His pack feels a little more complete with Lucas in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this! I hope you approve of Lucas joining the pack, as well! Let me know what your thoughts are on that! 
> 
> Thank you for all of your lovely comments and the amazing support this fic has gained!


	4. Separation and Presenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is happening in the NCT pack. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Hi everyone! I generally only use this space for summaries, but it's really important you read the beginning and ending notes! :D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Back at it again with another update! I want to get my readers involved, so if you wouldn't mind filling out this four-question survey I have linked, I'd greatly appreciate it! I'll leave it up for 72 hrs before I close it! So PST Tuesday at 9 p.m.! Here is the [survey link!](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/LVGKJ5N)
> 
> Also, I just wanna warn everybody that my updates may not be as frequent as I got back to school next week! I'm going to _try_ and post once a week at least, but please be kind with me if I can't!  <3

Ten had to fly back to his home country for his military draw. Taeyong was incredibly nervous. He wasn’t sure what would happen if luck was against him and Ten actually had to enlist. He knew that the military would have to accomodate his need to be surrounded by pack, and Taeyong wouldn’t _not_ see him, but the thought of Ten being so far away and having infrequent visits bothered him. 

The morning of Ten’s flight was a stressed one. The entire pack and group were in their dorm, sending Ten off with hugs and kisses and wishes to come back home safe. Taeyong watched the interactions, his heart aching already. 

“I’ll be fine. Even if I get picked, it’s my honor and duty to serve my country, plus, I’ll still see you guys and talk to you. I promise, time will fly by quickly if I get chosen,” Ten says warmly, hugging Chenle and Jaemin. 

“Yeah, but who will cuddle Taeyong when you’re gone?” Jisung pouts, “You’re the only one who can get him to agree to anything with your cuddling.” 

The group lets out a snickers and chuckles, looking at Taeyong. Taeyong half-smiles, “Alright, we need to let him go. Hug him one last time before Manager-nim shows up, okay?” 

The group does as asked and hug Ten tightly and press sloppy kisses to his cheeks. Ten is flushed and giggling at the attention, and the air within the room is a little bit lighter. Taeyong still feels as though he has a rain cloud over his head. 

“Come on, grumpy alpha, help me with my bags,” Ten says, elbowing Taeyong. 

Taeyong smiles, and helps with his bags, following him out the door to a chorus of good-byes and good-lucks. They walk in silence until the reach the sidewalk. Their manager isn’t here yet. 

“I’ll miss you the most,” Ten whispers. 

Taeyong looks at him, and sees how easy of a mask Ten put up for the sake of their group. Taeyong places the luggage on the ground before bringing Ten into a hug, holding him tightly and pressing his nose into Ten’s scent gland. There he can smell the bitterness of Ten’s true emotions. Ten is scared, and Taeyong’s inner alpha is distressed by it. He knows that when he says next can influence the mindset Ten can have when he leaves. 

“It’s okay to be scared,” Taeyong reassures gently, talking quietly as Ten tightens his hold around him. “It’s okay to feel angry, or sad, or scared. Just know that you’ll always have us. You’ll always have us to call, you’ll always have us for your vacation time, we will always be here for you. We’ll be waiting anxiously for your return because the pack isn’t complete when one of us is away. Baby, you know I’m always here for you. I’ll visit you every weekend if it makes it easier for you, okay?”

Ten sniffles, “Promise?” 

Taeyong pulls away to look Ten straight in the eye, “I promise. You’re not going to be alone through this. We’re always here for you, okay?” 

Ten smiles, leaning in for a kiss and Taeyong easily reciprocates. The kiss is gentle and soft, and Taeyong hopes it’s as comforting as he’s trying to make it. This could be their last kiss for a while, and he wants to savor it for as long as he can. 

Unfortunately, they hear wheels pull up and brakes screech to a stop. Taeyong reluctantly pulls away, and smiles at Ten. “I’ll be waiting for you okay?” 

Ten smiles, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, call me the minute you touchdown okay?” Taeyong asks. 

“I will, bye Tae,” says Ten, before stepping off the curb and into the car with his luggage and belongings. 

Taeyong watches the car drive down the street until it’s out of sight, and waits for a few more minutes. Having Ten leave feels like a physical blow, and it makes him anxious. 

He feels arms wrap around him from behind and a wave of calm coursing through him. Taeil. 

“He’ll be okay, Tae,” Taeil hums in his ear, chin resting on his shoulder. 

Taeyong wraps his hands over Taeil’s, and leans back into the back hug from his hyung. 

“I know, but it still doesn’t feel right,” Taeyong replies. 

“Your connection with him is the strongest. Having him gone isn’t just like losing a limb, he’s an extension of yourself. You feel as though something is missing internally, something is wrong and unsettled?” Taeil questions gently. 

“Yes,” Taeyong whispers. 

“That’s how it is when you’re away from all of us, Tae,” Taeil murmurs against his neck. “Rely on your pack. We know what you’re going through, so let us take care of you, hm?” 

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Taeyong says, easily agreeing. He knows that what he needs most right now is the rest of his pack. 

Taeil releases him from the back hug, but takes his hands and leads them back inside and into their dorm. Jungwoo whines when he looks up, “Hyung, you smell _sad_.” 

Taeyong smiles at him, “I am baby. It’s not easy having Ten leave.” 

Taeil guides him to the long couch, and pushes him to sit down. “You need a pack cuddle pile with our cuddliest pups.” He turns to look at the boys in the room. “Jungwoo, obviously, Chenle, and Lucas. You come cuddle our alpha and make him happy, okay? This is a very important task. We can’t have a mopey alpha on our hands.” 

Chenle plopped himself directly onto Taeyong’s lap. Jungwoo sat beside him and curls into his side, nose in his scent gland and holding his hand. Lucas sits on the opposite takes Taeyong’s other hand in his and hums happily. Taeyong feels utterly smothered in affection, and he’s quite happy with his current situation. 

“Johnny and I will take care of lunch and the rest of the day’s chores and activities. You need time to decompress, okay? Let go for a little. We can handle things,” Taeil says gently, leaning in to press a kiss to Taeyong’s forehead, before moving on to peck his cuddle pups foreheads as well, “Take good care of him.” 

“We will hyung,” Lucas says.

Taeyong can hear Taeil gently instructing to the rest of the pack what their tasks are for the day, but he’s tuned it out, revelling in the comforting scents of his pups. 

He’s not sure how long they’ve been cuddling for, but he’s aware of Jaehyun gently calling for him to wake up. Taeyong blinks sleepily up at him, smiling softly. “Hi Jae.” 

Jaehyung smiles down at him, “Hey, you finally awake, hyung?” 

“Think so,” Taeyong says. 

“Okay, you four have been asleep for a while now, are you wanting to eat lunch with us? Kun hyung made us ramen,” Jaehyun shares. 

“Yeah, we should eat. Having lunch together will be nice,” Taeyong says, looking down at the sleeping form of Chenle still resting on his lap with his head burrowed under his chin. “Hey, pup, it’s time to wake up, it’s lunch time.” Taeyong says gently. 

Chenle stirs, and hides his face in Taeyong’s chest, “Don’t wanna,” he protests. 

“Hey, Kun has made us a yummy lunch, we should go have some to make him happy,” Taeyong chastises gently. 

Chenle sits up and glowers at him unhappily, “I was having a good dream, hyung.” 

Taeyong laughs, “I’m sorry, baby. Go with Jae and dish up, okay?” 

Chenle looks up and visibly brightens at the sight of Jaehyung. Jaehyun takes Chenle’s hand and helps him off of Taeyong’s lap. They leave the room. Taeyong can finally here the excited chatter of his members in the kitchen. 

He turns to Lucas, and nudges him with his shoulder, “Time to wake up, kiddo.” 

Lucas frowns, but squeezes his eyes tighter together before opening them. He looks sleepily at Taeyong, looking a bit dazed. “Kun made ramen, why don’t you go have some lunch?” 

Lucas eyes him carefully, “Kiss first.” He demands. 

Taeyong huffs out a surprised laugh, “Okay,” he says, leaning in for a quick peck, before pulling away, “now go eat.” 

Lucas looks thoroughly pleased with himself and leaves the two in search of ramen. 

Last, but certainly not least is Jungwoo. “Baby, time to wake up, it’s time to eat.” 

Jungwoo whines, a habit he’s had since becoming pack and only when it involves Taeyong for some reason, “No~” 

Taeyong smiles fondly at him, “Come on, I’ll even let you sit in my lap _and_ I’ll feed you.” 

Jungwoo opens his eyes at that, “Promise?” 

Taeyong laughs, “You lazy pup. Yes, I promise.” 

Jungwo happily moves away from Taeyong and stands up, “Let’s go eat hyung!” 

He laughs and stands up, taking Jungwoo’s hand and entering the kitchen area where his pack and group members are sitting at the bar and table eating and laughing. 

Kun smiles at them, “Ready to eat, hyung?” 

“Yeah, let’s eat,” Taeyong says, watching as Kun fills two bowls of ramen and hands it to him. “Thank you Kun.” 

“You’re welcome hyung,” Kun says, pleased with himself. 

Taeyong releases Jungwoo’s hand and sits down in his usual chair, the one chair at the head of the table. Jungwoo unceremoniously claims his seat on his lap. Taeyong rolls his eyes and gives Jungwoo his first bite. 

Johnny snorts, “We have a lazy pup on our hands.” 

Taeyong turns to the alpha, “Yeah, but at least he’s cute.” 

“The cutest,” Johnny says, far more fond then he probably intended. 

“Why does Jungwoo get to sit in Tae hyungs lap?” Haechan whines. 

“Why? Do you wanna come sit in my lap?” Johnny asks. 

Haechan visibly brightens before his cheeks flush a dark red and he shyly looks at his bowl. 

Taeyong interest is piqued by the interesting reaction. Haechan is usually shameless when it comes to his overt flirting and need to be the center of attention. 

“Come here,” Johnny says. 

Haechan’s bowl is slid across the table to Johnny by the other members, and Haechan shyly sits in Johnny’s lap, before hiding his face. 

“Jungwoo, honey, can you go and sit with Jae for a minute?” Taeyong asks. 

Jungwoo also seems to be aware of the weird interaction and doesn’t protest, shifting himself from Taeyong’s lap to Jaehyun’s without complaint. Jaehyung seems happy having the omega to himself and feeds him without complaint. Taeyong scoots his chair closer to Johnny and Haechan’s, reaching to pull the teenagers hands away from his face. 

Taeyong looks at Haechan, “Hi cub,” he whispers softly, “everything okay?” 

Johnny is gently rubbing the younger’s back comfortingly, looking just as concerned as Taeyong feels. 

“I’m fine hyung,” Haechan says. 

Taeyong’s nostrils flare when he smells something sour, a scent he’s not used too. “Baby, are you feeling strange? Like your senses are on overdrive? Maybe a bit warm? Or sore? Maybe even a stomach ache?” Taeyong asks gently, trying not to worry the younger boy. 

Haechan’s eyes widen. “I’ve been really warm all day, and I can smell things I wasn’t able to yesterday, and my legs are really hurting.” 

His suspicions are confirmed. Haechan was in the beginning stages of presenting his subgender’s status. “Yeah, I bet you have. Probably been achy and upset, and you’ve been keeping it to yourself because of Ten leaving, huh?” Taeyong asks softly. 

Haechan’s eyes immediately water, “I didn’t want to upset you by being selfish. I know how hard it is for you right now, hyung.” 

Taeyong instantly goes to wipe Haechan’s tears aways, “I know, my selfless cub. It’s okay, but hyung always, _always_ needs you to be honest with him when you don’t feel good. I’m sorry that I was too preoccupied and didn’t notice earlier.” 

“What’s wrong with me?” Haechan asks nervously. 

“You’re presenting your status,” Taeyong says gently. “In a day or so, we’ll know what your subgender is.” 

“Isn’t it too early?” Haechan asks. 

“No, you’re right on time, actually. This is usually when it happens for most people. You don’t need to worry. We’ll take care of you and we’ll get you to the doctor just to confirm that everything is okay,” Taeyong says softly. 

“Only you and Johnny hyung?” Haechan asks softly. 

“If that’s what you want,” Taeyong says, “you can bring anyone you want.” 

“Can Taeil hyung come with?” Haechan asks. 

“Of course. Are you comfortable with Johnny taking you back to your dorm to get changed while I call the doctor?” Taeyong asks. 

“Can Taeil hyung come with?” Haechan asks. 

“Yeah, Taeil and Johnny can go with you,” Taeyong says gently. 

Johnny helps Haechan stand and takes his hand in his own. He moves a few seats down and murmurs in Taeil’s ear. Taeil looks surprised, but stands up and follows them out. 

“Where are they going, hyung?” Chenle asks. 

“We need to go take care of some things with Haechannie, so Yuta and Kun are in charge while the four of us are gone. I want a good report, okay? Do all of your chores, and work on your homework and lessons,” Taeyong instructs. 

“Yes hyung,” the table choruses. 

Taeyong squeezes Jaehyun’s shoulder and presses a kiss to Jungwoo’s forehead. After gathering his phone and jacket, he calls the doctor to set up an emergency visit. Taeyong is sure that everything is fine, and it’ll be a quick check-up, but he doesn’t want to jeopardize the teenager’s health in case something is wrong. 

Johnny, Taeil and Haechan leave the dorm. Haechan is snuggled under Taeil’s arm. “Come on, I texted our manager and he’s waiting for us,” Taeyong says. 

The car ride is relatively silent. Haechan’s scent is strong, and he’s definitely nervous. Taeil tries to calm him. 

Once they arrive at the doctor’s office, Taeyong checks them in. The receptionist promises them that the doctor will be out in a minute. 

The doctor holds true to his promise and is beckoning them into a room. Haechan sits on the exam table with the three of them sitting, and in Taeil and Johnny’s case, sharing the chairs.

“Alright, Taeyong says that you’re starting to present?” Doctor Lee asks. “Can you describe what you’re feeling?” 

Haechan looks up, and they all nod at him. “I’m feeling extra warm today. And my legs are so sore. My sense of smell is really strong. Um, my hands are itchy too.” 

The doctor smiles, “It seems like Taeyong’s intuition is correct. Your body is starting to present, and everything seems normal. I’m going to do an exam and check your ears, eyes, mouth, and listen to your heart and lungs, okay?” 

“Okay,” Haechan concedes. 

The three watch as the doctor does the exam. It’s quick and efficient. 

“Okay, well, everything is normal. I’m satisfied with you going back home. You may notice some weight loss or weight gain depending on how you present. There’s no need to worry. Also, I’ll be notifying your managers to give you time off from activities. You shouldn’t be doing anything strenuous and too exhausting. Your body needs to focus on you presenting healthily, okay? I recommend eating whenever you feel hungry. Drink as much water as you can. You can take one pain reliever every six hours if you get too achy, but I recommend taking warm baths if you can bear it. Try and eat healthy foods, but don’t repress your cravings either. This is a time where you should indulge. Your body is going to be telling you loud and clear what it needs, and you should do what it asks. I recommend sleeping as much as you can, too.” Doctor Lee says. 

“Do we need to give him his own room and space?” Taeyong asks. 

The Doctor turns and smiles, “Ah yes, I forget your the pack alpha and you’ve been through this already. I’m going to leave that up to Haechan. It may even be good to have him be with you, or another older member he’s comfortable with. He shouldn’t be alone, but you should respect the decision he makes.” 

“He’ll probably need to have a dim room, too? His eyes will begin to hurt soon, right?” Taeyong asks. 

“Ah, yes, good memory. A dim room with little to not light will be easiest when his eye begin to strain and hurt. Soft sounds as well. His senses will progress quickly, so give him a dark, quiet room that he feels comfortable in.” Doctor Lee suggests. 

“Any questions, Haechan?” Taeil asks. 

Haechan looks slightly overwhelmed, but shakes his head no. “I trust Taeyong hyung. He knows what to do.” 

“You are in capable hands, Haechan. You’re very lucky to have such a good leader,” Doctor Lee compliments. 

Taeyong bows his head graciously at the acknowledgement. They all say good-bye as the doctor takes his leave. 

“Ready, cub?” Taeil asks. 

“How will I know what I am?” Haechan asks. 

Taeyong laughs, “Oh, we probably should have asked the Doctor that. It’s no matter. Usually, you need someone else to tell you. Right now, or well, it used to be, your scent used to be neutral. Your pheromones will begin establishing a unique scent. I was able to smell it earlier when you were upset when you weren’t honest with me. It’s fluctuating right now, but once you fully present, that’s the easiest way to tell. Omega’s always, always have sweeter scents. It might not be a strong scent, but it’s always has a sweetness to it. Betas aren’t neutral like everyone thinks. They just have a more mild scent. I can smell it from farther away because I’m a head alpha. Johnny and Jaehyun can only really smell it if they’re smelling their scent glands. Alphas have a more distinct scent. Depending on how you present, if your pheromones fluctuate uncontrollably, it’s usually a good indicator how you’ll present. Johnny smells like fresh rain and of smoky spices. Taeil smells like vanilla and raspberries.” 

“Tae smells like a fresh and clean house. It’s airy and light, with a tinge of spiciness. It’s interesting, and actually fairly odd for him to have such a gentle pheromone with him being an alpha,” Johnny shares. 

“What happens if you can’t tell by my scent?” Haechan asks. 

“Well, we’ll come back and get a physical done. Unfortunately your body does change a lot. Biology seems to be against us when we present. Alpha’s notice an increase of muscle mass. Betas are pretty normal to how they looked before presenting. Omegas kind of get the bad end of the deal. You’ll notice your muscle mass is harder to keep on as your body wants it to be fat. It’s part of your reproductive organs. If that doesn’t tell us, we just get a sonogram of what’s going on and see what parts are starting to develop,” Taeyong says. 

“This sucks. I can’t even join a pack for another year and I’ve gotta be miserable until then,” Haechan pouts. 

“Yeah, sorry pup. It’s for the best though. We want you to make an informed decision, while also being of age and able to consent. I’ll tell you what I told Mark and Lucas: you will always be welcome in my pack. Now you have a year to decide on if you want to join, okay?” Taeyong says gently. 

“You’re already the best leader, and I see how great of an alpha you are to your actual packmates. Why wouldn’t I pick you?” Haechan says sadly. 

“I just want you to be aware of your options, that’s all. Come on, enough talk about that. We need to get you home and settled before your eyes start to hurt,” Taeyong says. 

The four make a hasty exit and go home. Haechan, unfortunately, had zero control of his scent and drenched the van in his sadness and misery. The older members let him. They knew how hard this process was, and they didn’t want him to be upset because of his lack of control. 

Once they get back home, Haechan is given Taeyong’s room.

“I can grab some clothes for you,” Taeil says gently. 

“No. No, I want Taeyong’s sweater,” Haechan frowns. 

Taeyong hides his smile, pulling off his hoodie and giving it to Haechan who unashamedly pulls off his own sweater and jeans, tugging the large hoodie on. It reaches his knees, and he looks thoroughly put out. 

“Okay, pup, in bed,” Taeyong commands gently. 

“Stay with me,” Haechan demands. 

“Which one?” Johnny asks. 

Haechan looks at all of them as if they’re stupid, “All of you.” 

Taeyong smirks, unable to hide it this time. “Spoiled cub.” 

The three situate around Haechan and allow the pup to finally fall asleep with them nearby. 

“We still have five more to go,” Johnny says, deadpan. 

Taeyong snorts out a laugh before slapping a hand over his mouth. He doesn’t want to wake the other, but he can’t help laughing at Johnny’s tone. 

“Hush, it’ll be fine. Haechan is a good boy, he’s just acting out because he doesn’t feel like himself,” Taeil defends, sound amused. 

The four comfortably fall asleep. 

Taeyong is woken up by his phone ringing. He reaches out for it on the table and answers it without looking at who it is, “Hello?” 

“Are you taking a nap?” 

Taeyong sits up and grins, “Hi baby! How was your flight?” 

“Good, only a little turbulence,” Ten says. 

“You’ll never believe what happened,“ Taeyong says. 

“What?” Ten asks concerned. 

“Haechan is going to present soon,” Taeyong says. 

“No way! That would happen when I leave. How is the pup?” Ten asks. 

“He’s sleeping. He’s a bit spoiled right now,” Taeyong laughs. 

“What do you mean?” Ten asks. 

“He’s got my hoodie on, laying in my bed, with not just me, but also Johnny and Taeil hyung,” Taeyong shares. 

“Oh my. Do you think he’ll be an omega?” Ten asks. 

“I wouldn’t doubt it at this point, but I don’t want to stereotype him. He could surprise us,” Taeyong says fondly. 

“Hyung, shhhh, it’s sleep time,” Haechan whines. 

“I’m on the phone with Ten, you wanna say hi?” Taeyong says. 

Haechan opens an eye and nods, Taeyong holds the phone to Haechan’s ear, “Hi hyung. I currently feel miserable and overly hot and I miss you. Come back home please.” 

Taeyong waits a beat. 

“Hyung,” Haechan whines cutely. 

Taeyong smiles at Haechan’s antics. 

“Okay fine. I love you too,” Haechan sighs. 

Taeyong puts the phone back to his ear. 

“He’s adorable, huh?” Taeyong says. 

“I’ll say. Take care of him,” Ten says. 

“I will. The pup will be spoiled without us holding it against him,” Taeyong promises. 

“Okay. Thank you for the update. I miss you, but I have to go now, okay?” Ten says. 

“Okay, thanks for calling. I love you,” Taeyong says softly. 

“Love you too, see you soon,” Ten hums, before hanging up. 

Taeyong places his phone back on the table before laying back down and curling up around Haechan, scenting his scent gland. Taeyong smiles, it smells sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm just going to drop my [Tumblr](https://kpopthoughtbubble.tumblr.com/) here in case all of you want to chat with me, ask me question about the verse, or maybe have any requests (I can't promise I'll get to all of them, but I'll do my best)!! <3 Also, feel free to keep talking to me through the comments! You guys are never a bother and I like connecting with the people who read my work! I hope you all are well! <3


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong reflects on his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Back again with another update! Although it's a shorter one compared to my other chapters, i still hope you all enjoy it! If you've not taken my survey, I hope you all can take a minute to fill it out! Here is the [survey link!](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/LVGKJ5N) It's only four questions! It will be closed on Tuesday, 9 p.m. PST.

Taeyong hears his phone ring. It wakes him up, and he feels a bit dazed as he reaches to unplug it from his charger and sleepily answer it. “‘Ello?” He mumbles. 

“I don’t have to enlist!” 

Taeyong frowns, not sure who he’s talking to and why they sound so excited. “Think you have the wrong number, dude.” 

“Taeyong, it’s me Ten,” the voice says, rather unamused. 

Taeyong takes a minute for his brain to connect the two pieces of information before wakefulness descends upon him, “Wait! You can’t enlist! You’re exempt?” Taeyong asks, a bit more excited. 

“Hyung? What’s wrong?” Taeyong looks down to see Si Cheng asks. 

“Yeah, you big dork. I don’t have to. I didn’t pass the physical because of my knee surgery,” Ten shares. 

“Oh baby, I’m so happy for you and I’m sorry about earlier,” Taeyong says. 

“It’s okay, I forgot you’d probably be asleep by now,” Ten hums out, “Manager-nim is going to get me the soonest flight out of here. I’ll have him send you the itinerary. I can’t wait to be home.” 

“Yeah, we all miss you, baby.” Taeyong says gently. 

“Ten hyung?” Si Cheng asks. 

“I miss you. How are the boys?” Ten asks. 

“Good, I have Si Cheng with me, do you wanna talk to him?” Taeyong asks. 

“Of course.” 

Taeyong passes the phone to Si Cheng, who presses it to his ear and smiles, “Hyung, we miss you. You’re coming home?” 

Taeyong leans over to brush the Chinese boys bangs out of his eyes. 

“Yeah we all miss you a lot. Especially Taeyong hyung. He’s hiding how miserable he is with you gone, but we’ve been taking good care of him,” Si Cheng reports. 

Taeyong pinches the boys arm gently in retaliation to Si Cheng exposing him. 

“Okay hyung. I love you. Come home safe,” Si Cheng says, passing the phone back to Taeyong. 

Taeyong takes it back, and leans back against the headboard. Si Cheng takes that as his opportunity to cuddle into Taeyong’s chest and close his eyes. 

“Hey,” Taeyong murmurs, brushing his fingers through Si Cheng’s wispy hair. 

“How’s Haechan?” Ten asks. 

“He’s good. We were right, by the way. He’s fully presented as an omega now. Cub has been spoiled rotten, which he likes. He likes being the center of attention,” Taeyong shares. 

“I can’t wait to see you all,” Ten says softly. 

“I can’t wait to see you. The pups definitely miss you,” Taeyong says, “even the dream kids.” 

“I miss them, too.” Ten sighs, “I’ll let you and Si Cheng go back to sleep, okay? We’ll talk soon.” 

“Okay, love you,” Taeyong says, hanging up and setting the phone back down on the table. He feels relieved. He seems more stable knowing that his Thai packmate is returning home soon. 

Unfortunately, he feels the frustrating signs of wakefulness and fears he won’t be able to fall asleep for a while, whereas his beloved beta is fast asleep on his chest, snoring softly. Taeyong continues to brush his fingers through the boys hair, and hopes he’ll be able to at least doze a little before the morning comes. 

 

The next day came far earlier than Taeyong wished. Si Cheng had woken him up on accident. He had been quietly arguing with Jungwoo. Jungwoo wanted to cuddle with Taeyong, but Si Cheng tended to get possessive and didn’t want Jungwoo infringing on his special time alone with Taeyong. Taeyong had woken up and quietly chastised them both. 

“Sweetheart, you know that everyone is welcome to come and cuddle in the morning,” Taeyong says gently, but firmly to Si Cheng. “You can’t be selfish, pup. Jungwoo followed the rules and came in when he was allowed, and now you need to share. He’s your pack mate too, and he just wants to spend time with us, okay?” 

Si Cheng frowns, but apologizes to the young omega. He quietly makes room for Jungwoo to cuddle Taeyong on the opposite side. 

“Good boy,” Taeyong says, “Come here honey,” he gestures for Jungwoo to join him. 

That was one thing about Si Cheng, he tended to be the most possessive member in their pack. It was a strange trait for a beta to have, but they accepted it easily and learned how to handle it. 

Once morning snuggles had come to an end, Taeyong told both boys to wake up the others and to start getting ready for the day. He went into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast and working on Lucas, Mark, and the Dream kids lunchboxes for their lessons. He would pack a few snacks for Johnny and Jaehyun to have since they had a radio schedule to go to. 

For the rest of them, Taeyong was hoping they could try and get some chores done. The dorms were all in desperate need of being cleaned and they needed to do laundry. Thieving pack mates were starting to steal his hoodies with the excuse of wanting something that smelled like Taeyong, but he knew it was because they hadn’t done laundry. He didn’t blame them. They had been busy, and neglected a few chores in the last couple of days. 

By the time he had finished dishing up breakfast and packed lunchboxes, the room was full of sleepy faced boys wanting to eat. It was quiet affair at first, but they started to wake up and engage in more livelier conversation. As the younger ones left for lessons, Lucas pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before waving good-bye on his way out. 

Taeyong looked at the remaining boys, the table feeling far more empty. “Okay boys, we have to do some chores. If we get it done quickly, we can have a fun and lazy day, okay?” 

The boys echoed their agreement and Taeyong began delegating tasks. 

As promised, they finished up just after lunch and we’re able to shower and relax until the rest of the group came home. Taeyong had put on a movie and worked on dinner preparations. Taeyong liked days where they were able to clean and have everything put back in its proper place. It felt productive and they instantly reaped the rewards of a clean home. 

“Can I help?” 

Taeyong looks up and smiles at Kun, “Yeah sure. You don’t want to watch the movie?” 

“Not really. I’ve already seen it,” Kun says. 

“Okay, here, come prepare the veggies. I want to make a slow-cooked stew. I’m going to start with the broth and then the meat, can you handle the vegetables?” Taeyong asks. 

“Sure,” Kun says, picking up the knife with practiced ease and beginning to cut, dice, and mince. 

They work in relative silence. Taeyong’s relationship with Kun was a quiet one. The beta was fairly reserved and liked observing the pack rather than participating. Taeyong never pushed him though, he knew the boy would warm up in his own time. He also knew that Kun was extremely close with the other Chinese members. They were able to speak in their native tongue, and that offered a level of comfort Taeyong couldn’t quite offer. 

Working together cut the prep time in half, and soon both boys are rejoining the others in the living room. The movie seems to be a bit halfway through, so they settle in on the couch together to spend some quality time together. Yuta and Doyoung are the most vocal whenever an exciting action scene happens, ooh-ing and ah-ing at it. It shouldn’t be as cute as it is. 

The last few minutes of the movie has the door opening. Taeyong looks to see the Dream kids walk in looking especially tired and in desperate need for cuddles. 

“Hi pups,” he says, “how was your day?” 

They all groan and join them in the living room. Taeyong gets a lap full of Jaemin, nuzzling into his neck and sighing, sounding content. Lucas finds Jungwoo and goes to cuddle him. The rest of the China line find each other and create a cuddle pile between them. Haechan and Mark seek out Taeil, who seems more than happy to have the two pups cuddle with him. Jeno and Jisung seem happy wiggling their way in between Yuta and Doyoung on the floor. 

“Rough day?” He asks Jaemin. 

“Yeah, and we were assigned a lot of homework, too. We’re preparing for an exam, and we’re all stressed about it,” Jaemin shares. 

“What’s it on?” Taeyong asks. 

“Everything we’ve learned in the past quarter,” Jaemin whines sadly. 

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, you’re good at studying and you’re very hard-working. You’ll be just fine,” Taeyong encourages. 

“I can’t wait to go on break,” Jaemin shares. 

“Are you having a hard time?” Taeyong asks. He was a bit more cautious with Jaemin and his limits. The boy struggled for a while without asking for help, and then when he finally did, he was on break for a year. He didn’t want Jaemin to feel as though he couldn’t share his worries and concerns. He wanted the younger boy to tell him when he was feeling unwell. 

“A little, but it’s nothing I can’t handle,” Jaemin says. 

“And your well-being? Mentally and physically?” Taeyong asks, brushing the boys hair out of his eyes. 

“So far, okay. A little stress is fine. I don’t feel overwhelmed, but I know that if I do I can come to you,” Jaemin says. 

“Okay, I’m always here for you, alright?” Taeyong says gently. 

“I know hyung,” Jaemin says. 

Taeyong lets the boy fall asleep, as the movie wraps up and the others put on an anime instead. 

“Tae, when does Johnny and Jae come home?” Taeil asks. 

“Soon, I think,” Taeyong says, checking the time on his phone. “I’ve not heard anything different.” 

“We should probably try and get the kids to take a shower and clean up before we all sit and have dinner. It might make them feel a bit better,” Taeil says softly. 

“You’re probably right, but they’re so cute napping on us like this,” Taeyong says. 

Taeil smiles fondly, looking at the two boys cuddling him, “It is pretty irresistible, but we should try and be responsible hyungs.” 

“I guess,” Taeyong says, pouting at Taeil before turning to gently nudge Jaemin awake. “Baby, why don’t you go and take a shower before dinner, hm? You’ll feel a lot better after.” 

“No~” Jaemin whines, “I’m warm.” 

Taeyong hides his smile. This is where being both a hyung and the pack leader gets difficult. He wished he could indulge in his pups wants when they were this cute and sleepy, but he knew that for their own well-being, he needed to be firm with them. “I know baby, but believe me, you’ll be much more awake after showering, and I bet when you’re done, Johnny and Jae will be home and we can have dinner.” 

Jaemin pouts cutely at him, but stands up regardless. 

“Good boy,” Taeyong hums. 

The Dream babies shuffle out of the room to claim a shower. They were too cute for their own good sometimes. 

Half an hour passed, and Johnny and Jaehyun were opening the door. Taeyong was back in the kitchen stirring the rice and checking on the stew. He looked up and smiled at them, “Hello.” 

“Hi hyung,” Jaehyun says. 

“Hi Tae,” Johnny says, making his way to Taeyong’s side and back hugging him. 

Taeyong can feel Johnny press kisses to the back of his neck before resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“Long day?” Taeyong asks. Johnny always gets unusually clingy and affectionate when he’s had a hard day. 

“Yeah. It’s not like anything happened, but it just felt like eternity before we finished up,” Johnny hums. 

“I’m sorry. Those days are difficult,” Taeyong sympathizes, “I do know we have a hyung who’s been missing you.” 

“Hyung missed me?” Johnny says, sounding way to cute for a 23 year old bean pole. 

“Yes, hyung always misses you when you’re gone,” Taeyong says, “he’s on the couch. Go give him some attention. He seems a bit mopey today.” 

“Can’t have that,” Johnny declares, pressing a kiss to Taeyong’s cheek before leaving him and going to give attention to their beloved oldest omega. 

Taeyong knows that Johnny is second in command when it comes to the pack dynamics. Without Taeil though, the pack wouldn’t even exist. The packbond had been Taeil’s idea. Taeil had been a bit worried about his age and he knew finding a pack would get even harder as an idol. He expressed his worries to Taeyong, and Taeyong agreed with Taeil. Establishing a pack bond between them would be an easy solution. 

How they went about doing the packbond wasn’t exactly the most proper way. Out of all of the members, Taeil is the only one with a bite mark. Taeyong doesn’t want to call it a mistake, but it’s a decision he will always regret. It’s mostly hidden, the scarring healing well thanks to inexperience, and with a layer of foundation it looks nonexistent. 

Taeyong made a lot of mistakes as a new head alpha, and he will always regret scarring Taeil. 

Taeil had forgiven him. Taeil had been gentle and kind with his forgiveness and never once held it over Taeyong. Their bond had suffered a little at first, mainly because Taeyong wasn’t being a very good alpha to his new packmates, but Taeil had promised it was never because of the bite. 

Most of the unbonded members didn’t know about the bite, as Taeil did a pretty good job at keeping covered. They didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but whenever somebody asked, Taeil was always honest with them. Taeil’s place in the pack hierarchy was _technically_ second. As the first bonded pack mate, and especially bonded through a bite, which was the most intimate form of bonding, Taeyong had claimed Taeil as his second. Taeyong and Taeil both agreed that Johnny should be the acting pack alpha when Taeyong wasn’t around, but the pack and the unbonded group members never questioned Taeil’s authority. 

The packmates unconsciously recognized Taeil as the one with the highest authority next to Taeyong, and had never questioned it. 

Taeyong still felt a tinge of guilt every time he looked at Taeil’s scar, or even thought about it. 

“Stop it,” a quiet voice ordered, as wiry arms were wrapping around him and back hugging him. 

Taeyong swallowed down a whine of his own. 

Taeil was way too observant for his own good. 

“I _know_ that smell. You’re feeling guilty. Stop it.” Taeil says. 

“I am, I’m sorry, I know we’ve talked about it. You’ve forgiven me, I know, hyung. I can’t help how I feel,” Taeyong admits. 

“You think that our bond will never be as strong as the others that you’re bonded to, but ours will always be the strongest, Tae. I’m the first packbond you established, and I will never regret that,” Taeil says gently. 

“I know,” Taeyong says. Taeil is right, too. Taeil’s bond in his mind is the strongest. The one with the most history. The one with the most affection he held to any of his packmates simply because of the intimacy shared when Taeyong initiated the packbond. Taeil is a comfortable presence among the packbond, and he knows he can always rely on the older omega to be there for him in ways the other packmates can’t be. Taeyong doesn’t have to hide his shortcomings He can always be honest to Taeil, especially when he’s screwed up. Taeyong didn’t have to be the leader when around Taeil and that offered a special kind of bond between them. 

Taeyong isn’t sure what he did to have such a wonderful pack, but he will always be thankful for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update~ Thank you to everyone leaving me comments and kudos! <3


	6. Yuta's Misinformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong has to correct some views of one of his packmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back, back, back again! :D I just posted part two in the series, if you're interested in NSFW content!! The first installment involved the oldest three, Taeil, Johnny, and Taeyong! 
> 
> So the results of the survey were interesting. Lucas got only one vote out of 94! What did my precious baby do to hurt you all?? (just kidding) Second, JUNGWOO IS A FAVORITE. He get 36 out of 94 votes. The second only received 11. So y'all want some Jungwoo, so I'll give you more of the precious baby by. Third! I'm so confused by this, but the favoried pairing you all want to know more about is Lucas and Jungwoo with 45 out of 94 votes!! I guess it'll make up for the lack of votes he got in question one! xD Fourth! 66% of you are interested in multifandom interactions, while the rest were not. So I might include them every now and then **OR** I could create a separate part in the series solely focused on multifandom interactions. Let me know what you would prefer in the comments! 
> 
> Last, but certainly not least, is all y'all are THIRSTY. 88 people want NSFW content, while 8 didn't. So I decided to put it in it's own section, and keep it nice and SFW here in the main story! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who took the survey and to those of you who are leaving me such nice comments! <3

Taeyong knew that he was lacking when it came to figuring out his pack mates. There were quite a few of them, and sometimes he wasn’t the first person they went too when they had a hard time. He tended to focus on the more sensitive members who were open with their struggles, but that didn’t make him ignorant when a drastic change occurred in his members personality. His current concern: Yuta. 

Yuta had always been extremely insecure and uncomfortable with the fact that he presented as an omega. He had been convinced he’s be an alpha, so when he presented, he was shocked and angry. Yuta didn’t want anything to do with his subgender, and so he repressed it for a while with heat blockers and scent blockers. When Taeyong first met him, Taeyong believed he was a beta. 

So when Yuta had a bad reaction to the illegal drugs he was taking, his secret was exposed to the whole group. For the sake of Yuta’s health, the doctor demanded he stopped taking the blockers and to allow his body to heal itself naturally. Yuta was resigned to the fact and believed that his pack would be upset with his lie. 

They weren’t angry-upset, but they were confused-upset. Taeyong just wanted Yuta happy and healthy, and the boy wasn’t. He hated who he was, and that self-hate couldn’t be fixed through love. Taeyong knew he needed counselling to work out his issues with a professional. 

Yuta resented at first, but agreed it was what he needed to overcome his internalized self-hate. Taeyong had become used to the idea that Yuta was feeling better, and more confident. He seemed to take on his role happily, but didn’t have a problem breaking norms and stereotypes. Yuta was still the toughest guy Taeyong knew and he’s never want the Japanese boy to change that. 

Yuta had been withdrawn. 

Taeyong noticed it about a month after Jungwoo became pack. He wanted to give the other some time for him to confess to Taeyong, but it never happened, and Yuta’s scent was one of misery and heartache, which didn’t make sense to Taeyong. They hadn’t lost anyone out of their pack. 

It was time for a good ol’ intervention, one-on-one. 

Taeyong had managed to get Taeil, Johnny, and Jaehyun out of the dorms with the rest of the boys on a dinner date. It was time for Taeyong and Yuta to have a conversation where Yuta could be open and honest. 

Once everyone left, Taeyong turned to Yuta sulking on the couch. 

“You going to talk to me, or am I going to have to question you?” Taeyong asks. 

Yuta was a tough guy. Taeyong couldn’t use the usual sweet talk and comforting gestures that he could with the others to get them to open up. Taeyong learned it was best to be blunt and to the point. 

“Don’t want too,” Yuta says. 

“You don’t have a choice, Yuta,” Taeyong says firmly. Tough love was hard. 

Yuta looks at him, defiance in his eyes, “You’re not allowed to abuse your power as head alpha.” 

“I’m not abusing it. I’m _intervening_ ,” Taeyong says, “there is something wrong and it is leaving me unsettled and confused. I gave you a month to fess up to me, but you didn’t and now we have to do things this way.” 

“You’re so harsh,” Yuta says, “If anyone else you’d be sweet and loving to them.” 

“I know if I were to do that to you, you wouldn’t take me seriously,” Taeyong says, “you don’t _like_ it when I talk to you that way. You told me yourself, and I’m trying to respect your boundaries.” 

Yuta frowns, crossing his arms. 

“Talk to me,” Taeyong says. 

“I don’t want to fight with you tonight,” Yuta says. 

“It’ll turn into a fight if you aren’t honest with me.” Taeyong says. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Yuta says. 

“Tough,” Taeyong responds, “because the boys won’t come back until you do, so we have all the time in the world for you to finally give in.” 

“You really know how to piss me off,” Yuta says. 

“You really know how to push my buttons, and not in the fun way,” Taeyong shoots back.   
Taeyong closes his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. He pauses as he smells an unfamiliar scent. It’s thick and smells sharp. It smells like pain and sadness. It’s Yuta. 

Taeyong softens his tone, “Tell me what’s wrong. Stop hiding from me.” 

Yuta looks only a little bit caught off guard by Taeyong’s change in tone, but composes himself quickly. “I’m only telling you because you’re my alpha and your asking me too. Not because I want, too.” 

“Fine,” Taeyong sighs. 

“I feel neglected by you,” Yuta admits. 

Taeyong sits there, shocked and quiet. He’s surprised by the admittance. 

“It feels as though you don’t want me part of your pack,” Yuta continues. 

Taeyong snaps out of his shock, “Can you tell me what I’ve done that makes you feel that way?” 

“You never cuddle me like you do the others. You never invite me to sleep with you. You don’t ever initiate ‘fun times’ with me. When we don’t spend time together, someone else is always with us,” Yuta says softly, sadly. 

Taeyong hurts. It feels like his heart is breaking into a million shattered pieces, and he’s not share how to fix this. 

Yuta is right. They never spend one-on-one time together because Taeyong thought Yuta was uncomfortable around him. He thought Yuta was uncomfortable with skinship and so he held it back thinking he was respecting Yuta’s boundaries. He didn’t want to pressure Yuta into having sex with him because he didn’t want Yuta doing it out of obligation. Obligation isn’t consent, and Taeyong wants all of his packmates to be happily consenting to the extracurricular activities in the bedroom. 

“Aigoo~” Taeyong says, covering his face in shame and frustration. 

“I can leave the pack, at least then I won’t be feeling rejected and isolated,” Yuta says. 

It was apparent Yuta’s needs had changed, and he had not communicated them to Taeyong. 

“Yuta,” Taeyong says gently, “remember after you got out of the hospital from your allergic reaction? We sat down and talked and you had set up boundaries for me and yourself. You were very uncomfortable with your subgended, and I wanted you to feel comfortable so I agreed to them. You didn’t enjoy skinship. You didn’t want to have sex. You didn’t want me to treat you like a ‘baby.’ You never told me that that had changed.” 

Yuta’s eyes widen, “That’s...that’s not possible. I swore I told you.” 

“Yuta, I promise you, I have zero recollection of ever having that very important conversation with you,” Taeyong says seriously, “I would remember something like that.” 

The most bizarre thing happens. Yuta starts crying. _Crying._ Yuta doesn’t cry. He doesn’t show that emotion in front of the pack, and it’s then Taeyong realizes how miserable Yuta is. 

He quickly crosses the living room to squeeze himself onto the loveseat beside Yuta, gently pulling him into his arms and holding him, “Baby boy, we’ve had some serious miscommunication, and I’m sorry. If you want me to spoil you with endearments and affection, I will. If you want to sleep with me at night, you can. My door is always open, and I’m always going to be here for you. I’m sorry, so sorry you’re hurting this much.” 

Yuta’s sobs get louder and far more violent. Taeyong knows the omega is nearing hyperventilating, so he takes matters into his own hands. He cups Yuta’s scent gland, applies pressure and travels the bond to see Yuta’s aura dark and stormy looking. Yuta’s aura is usually white and crackling with energy like lightning. He tends to the distressed omega, comforting him and promising him that he would be better. 

When the darkness leaves Yuta does Taeyong finally pull back from the bond. Yuta is crying, but not as bad as before. He’s clinging onto Taeyong’s shirt, and Taeyong knows he won’t be moving anytime soon. 

“You’ve been hurting so much, and you kept it to yourself. You shouldn’t have done that, but I’m sorry I made it appear as though you needed too. Baby, I’m your alpha, _yours_ , and you can come to me no matter how awkward or upsetting the conversation might be. This kind of miscommunication can’t happen again, okay? You’ve been distressed for too long, and you’ve lost weight and I’ve not seen you eat as much as you usually do. It’s my job to intervene when the health of my pack is jeopardized, but I didn’t see it as that. I know you diet and that what I believed you were doing. I’m sorry. I’ll be better, okay?” 

“Okay,” Yuta mumbles. 

“Look at me,” Taeyong says softly. 

Yuta lifts his head to tearfully looks at him. 

“I love you,” Taeyong says sweetly, pressing a kiss to Yuta’s forehead, “I do, and I’m going to be better for you to prove that.” 

“I’m sorry for not trusting you,” Yuta apologizes quietly. 

“It’s okay,” Taeyong says gently, even though the admittance hurts. 

“It’s not. You’re my alpha,” Yuta says. 

“You’ll learn to trust again,” Taeyong says, “and this, between us, we’ll be just fine.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Yuta asks. 

“Because I was getting tired of waiting around for you. Baby, I _want_ you in my bed, sleeping next to me. Just as much as I want you sitting in my lap as we watch a movie. I want you on my bed for other reasons, too. I want to get to know every inch of you, and I want to have the pleasure of being allowed to touch it and hold you,” Taeyong confesses. 

“You have my permission now,” Yuta says softly. 

Taeyong smiles at the tearful boy and leans in for a gentle kiss. It’s a light pecking of lips and yet it feels as if it’s their first kiss all over again It had been so long since Yuta allowed Taeyong to interact with him like this. Yuta is eager and desperate for the attention. Taeyong pulls away from the kiss and soothes him with gentle affirmation and a calming touch. 

“Later,” Taeyong promises. He doesn’t want to do anything while Yuta is so emotionally fragile and vulnerable. 

Yuta whines but resigns himself to straddling Taeyong’s lap and lean into his chest, nuzzling into Taeyong’s neck and scenting him. Yuta is clearly touch deprived. 

“I just want to be a good omega for you,” Yuta shares. 

Taeyong hurts. Yuta’s understanding of dynamics is so uneducated and skewed because of what he grew up with and he continues to have radical and traditional views of it. 

“Baby, you’re already good. You’re my packmate, I established a soul bond with you. Being a good omega doesn’t matter. You want to know what does? Your health. Your happiness. Your trust in me. Your ability to be honest with me even if it hurts. My love for you does not rely on you solely because of your subgender. I love you for _you_ ,” Taeyong says. 

“But...I’m an omega,” Yuta says, confused. 

“You are, but that’s only a fraction of your identity. You’re you, the toughest guy I know. You have the most beautiful smile and the prettiest eyes. You have a warm heart, and you take good care of the pack and of the Dream kids. You have a joy and enthusiasm for life I envy. You’re funny with your sarcasm and wit. I love you because you are the strongest person I know. Despite your struggles you still want to be better, and I admire that so much. I’m so glad to have you as my packmate,” Taeyong says. 

“I’m so confused. Alphas....they’re supposed to want omegas though,” Yuta says, “you wanted Jungwoo so bad.” 

Taeyong is confused, “Good alphas don’t care about the subgender of their packmates. It’s true, I did desire Jungwoo, but not because he’s an omega. I wanted him because I loved him. I loved how sweet and kind he was. I loved how soft-spoken he is. I love how he flirts with me. I love how gentle he is. I love him because he’s unique and special, just like you are. I do not love him solely on the fact he’s an omega. If I did, why would I be bonded to so many alphas and betas, hm?” 

“When Jungwoo became pack you changed. You, you stopped playing and roughhousing and it seemed as though you wanted Jungwoo because he needed to be taken care of because he was an omega. I thought that’s what you liked.” 

“Baby, don’t you remember the aftercare that goes into a newly bonded member. I needed to be around Jungwoo because it would benefit the bond and our connection. Yes, I do like caring for him because he likes to be taken care of. It has nothing to do with him being an omega. I’d do the same thing for you if you asked. I like taking care of him and the others because it makes you guys happy, and makes me feel as though I’m doing a good job. I’m also perfectly happy with Taeil or Johnny don’t need that. Whatever makes my pack happy and safe that’s what I want,” Taeyong clarifies. 

“I want to be taken care of sometimes,” Yuta says, “I want to have your full attention like the others without being interrupted or having to share. I don’t like having to share you when it’s our time together.” 

That’s the Yuta he knew and loved. Yuta is possessive, and he’s part of the reason why they have rules set up for morning snuggles. “Okay, I can do that for you when you need me too. You know the rules though. As soon as it’s morning, anyone can come join us.” 

Yuta pouts, and it shouldn’t be as cute as it is. “What if we compromised, hm? What if you and I had special dates, just the two of us?” 

“Just us?” Yuta asks. 

“Just us, and you’ll have all of my attention,” Taeyong promises. 

“Okay. You have to promise not to invite anyone, I’ll be mad if you do,” Yuta says. 

“You don’t listen very well,” Taeyong chastises, “our dates together will just be us. That’s a promise.” 

“Fine,” Yuta concedes. 

“No more thinking I love the other members because they’re ‘better omegas,’ okay? That will never be true. I love all of you, all for different reasons. My reasons are different because you’re all different, and that makes each one of you special. Including you,” Taeyong says gently. 

“Okay,” Yuta concedes. 

“Okay, I’m letting the boys come back home. Do you wanna stay and cuddle or do something else?” Taeyong asks as he texts Johnny and Taeil. 

“Cuddle, I’m not moving for another twelve years,” Yuta hums. 

“Twelve years? Might be too long, we have to do our jobs,” Taeyong teases. 

“Nope, we quit. We became hermits and spend all of our days cuddling and sleeping,” Yuta hums. 

“Is that so? Can the rest of the pack join us? They’ll be really sad if we left them alone,” Taeyong asks, humoring the Japanese boy. 

“I guess, but you’re only allowed to cuddle me,” Yuta says. 

“Aigoo~” Taeyong teases. 

It’s not long before the dorm is bustling with the others coming in. Johnny smiles at them, as he’s the first one in the room. 

“Hi baby boy,” Johnny says to Yuta, cupping his cheek and leaning in for a brief kiss, “I told you he’d be okay with it.” 

Yuta pouts, “You couldn’t be sure.” 

Johnny holds Yuta’s chin, it’s a gentle hold but it’s firm, “Of course I was. It’s _Taeyong,_ babe.” 

Yuta is boneless in Taeyong’s lap, submitting to the brief show of dominance Johnny gave. Johnny kisses his forehead, and looks up only a little to press a kiss to Taeyong’s lips. He can’t help but smile at the affection, and the show of dominance. Johnny was so gentle in his authority, but it was unwavering. 

“Glad the pup is better,” Johnny whispers against his lips, placing another peck on Taeyong’s lips. 

“Me too,” Taeyong hums out. 

“Are you guys going to have sex? No sex allowed in the living room!” Jisung cries out, scandalized. 

“You brat,” Johnny says, “come here!” 

Taeyong watches as Johnny chases after Jisung. Jisung lets out a yelp of excitement, easily wrangling one of his favorite hyungs to play with him. 

Johnny was the only one brave enough to greet Taeyong. Something about Yuta’s scent kept the others far away. They’d work on that once Yuta wasn’t so touch deprived. Baby steps. 

 

The next morning found Taeyong spooning Yuta, face in the boys neck. A body wiggled his way behind him and pressed their nose into his scent gland. 

Taeyong chuckles, “Hi Lucas.” 

“Morning hyung,” Lucas hums happily, taking great pleasure in scenting his head alpha. 

“Cute baby alpha,” Taeyong teases. 

“The cutest, right?” Lucas asks sweetly. 

“Absolutely,” Taeyong answers. 

“Don’t let Mark hear you,” Yuta mumbles. 

“Mark technically isn’t pack,” Taeyong says, “so Lucas is the cutest baby alpha.” 

Lucas laughs happily. 

Taeyong is comfortable, sandwiched in between his bubbly baby alpha and his possessive omega. All seems to be well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MANY UPDATES. I hope you all are enjoying them. I've never been this excited about a story and I think it's all thanks to you guys who are interacting with me and asking me about the universe I've created! Again, thank you for your support and much love to you all!!! <3


	7. Taeyong's Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong has a bad day and his pack pays for it. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Just another reminded to read both notes! It would mean a lot!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very angsty :(( Hurt/Comfort. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, some of you have wanted Taeyong being taken care of his pack, and this is the thing I could come up with that suited his character the best. I have some other ideas in mind to suit the trope though! 
> 
> Hope you are all well! <3

Taeyong was pacing. They were in the practice room, and the boys were getting rowdy and having a hard time focusing, which was unusual. He could feel his patience start to turn into frustration. They had so much to do and accomplish, and Taeyong had been spending the majority of the day refocusing them and telling them to pay attention. 

The staff didn't seem bothered by the antics. Taeyong felt unsettled and anxious. Taeil and Johnny had been gone for an hour now, tasked with picking up lunch and bringing it back. He didn’t want to get mad. He didn’t like showing anger unless it called for it. He knew he could be intimidating when he reached that point and he never wanted his group to see him like that. He sometimes felt out of control, and part of that could be blamed on his alpha nature. 

He breathed in deeply, held it for a few seconds, before calmly exhaling. He repeated the action until he felt the tingling on his skin stop and his muscles stop being jittery. Once he felt as though he regained control, he watched his members carefully. The sight on any other day would be endearing and he’d most likely join in, but they were preparing for their showcase for their eighteen member stage and they needed to do an amazing job. The dream kids were playing and rough housing with each other, Kun and Si Cheng joining in. Mark, Lucas, and Jungwoo were sitting together laughing and talking loudly. Yuta, Doyoung, and Jaehyun were also goofing off, and Taeyong didn’t want to figure out what they were doing. 

His heard hurt. 

It wasn’t a normal headache. This one was throbbing underneath his temples, and his eyes hurt. He closed his eyes, realizing that this was the beginning stages of a migraine. 

He knew they weren’t going to get anything else done. He was resigned to that reality as soon as he realized he’d be bed ridden the rest of the day. Looking at his happy pack, he turned away from them silently and privately asked his manager to drive him back home. His manager agreed after feeling Taeyong’s forehead for a fever. 

His manager kept the car as quiet as he could, somethings were out of his control, but Taeyong appreciated the kindness. Once he was dropped off, Taeyong was in desperate need of a pain killer and sleep. His body was on autopilot as he entered the dorm and toed off his shoes. He went into his bathroom and grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen and took two of them. He didn’t want to take the migraine formula as it had too much caffeine in it and he needed sleep more than anything 

He changed into his softest hoodie and loosest shorts, not wanting his body too restricted but also comfy. He got underneath the covers and fell asleep. 

When he woke up next, he wasn’t sure what time it was. His eyes felt dry and sore. His migraine had been reduced to just mild pain, which was probably due to lack of drinking fluids and eating lunch. He was too lazy to move out of his warm cocoon of blankets and nest of warmth. 

A gentle knock on the door sounded way too loud than it should in his small room. He mumbled his permission for them to enter. 

The door opened quietly and shut quickly. There was a dip in the bed behind him, and a solid, warm arm draped over his waist. “How do you feel?” 

Taeyong leaned into the warmth. Johnny had a sixth sense when it came to him. “Compared to earlier, much better. Just dehydrated and hungry now.” 

“I bet,” Johnny hums softly, moving his hand to comb through his hair. “Had all of us worried when you disappeared without telling us where you went. It’s very unlike you to do something like that, baby.” 

“I got overwhelmed,” Taeyong admits, “I was frustrated and angry, and stressed, and the heightened emotions triggered the migraine. I just needed quiet and rest.” 

Johnny is quiet as he continues to digest the information and brush his hair. “Is it something we did?” He asks. 

Taeyong’s stomach twists at the question. 

“Be honest,” Johnny says. 

Damn the alpha for having such good sense and intuition. 

“Partly,” Taeyong says. 

“Explain,” Johnny demands gently. 

“I want us to do well on our first official stage as eighteen. We need to do well. We need to prove that we can have a group this large and be successful. The boys, after you and Taeil hyung left, were just rambunctious and they refused to be redirected so we could get actual work done. The staff weren’t helping. They seemed to be okay with them joking off and wasting time and it really, really stressed me out,” Taeyong admits. 

Johnny sighs, “Babe, you stress too much. I talked to our manager and he said you guys did so good with the routine even without Taeil hyung and I, and so he let you guys unwind and have fun so you wouldn’t be too tired.” 

“Our lines could be better, and our movements can be sharper, it’s not perfect,” Taeyong says. 

“Taeyong,” Johnny chastises, “we’re going to be fine. Have faith in your boys. The minute they go on stage they’re going to give everything they have on stage and more, and you _know_ that. Let the pups be pups, yeah? Let them have fun with their group and their leader. All they wanted was for you to play with them, but instead you left.” 

Taeyong feels guilty. Johnny is right. They both know that he’s right, too. “How upset are they?” 

“Pretty upset, considering their leader up and left them without telling anyone and then finding out he’s not feeling well. They’ve been mopey and sad, and the dorm smells so depressing, babe,” Johnny informs, “it’s going to take a dozen cans of air fresheners to get rid of such a sad smell.” 

“The maknaes, are they okay?” Taeyong asks. 

“As okay as they can be, just because they’re not bonded doesn’t mean they aren’t upset. They love and adore you and they’re hurt that you left them. You know they feel safest and most secure when you’re around,” Johnny says. 

Taeyong rolls away from Johnny and hides his face in the pillow. He feels horrible. He feels an incredible amount of guilt, which is conflicting with his anger and frustration at himself, and the need and desire to go and comfort his pups. 

Johnny follows him and lays on him, his hand at the back of his neck and squeezing gently, “They’ll forgive you, you know. They will never hold this against you. Have faith in your boys.” 

Taeyong can feel his eyes water, and he is overwhelmed with so much emotion. Conflicting emotion that is warring inside of him and he feels even more out of control than earlier. 

The weight of Johnny leaves him and he’s being rolled onto his back, Johnny gently pulling his hands away from his face, “Cry, and get it out. You’ll feel better after and you’ll feel more in control,” Johnny says. 

He allows himself to cry, releasing the pent up emotions. He cries out of guilt. He cries out of anger. He cries because he’s sad. He cries because he is grateful for Johnny being there for him. 

Johnny holds him and whispers gentle affirmations in his ear. He is wiping away his tears, and kissing his cheek and offering himself to Taeyong and Taeyong takes what he can. Johnny’s gentleness. Johnny’s affection. Johnny’s strengths. He puts himself back together because his pack _needs_ him, and they need him to be strong, but humble. He needs to apologize and make up for what he did to them. 

“You okay?” Johnny asks. 

“Yeah, I’ll be better once I see my boys,” Taeyong says, sitting up and getting up from his bed. He runs his hands through his hair and wipes the stray tears from his eyes. He tries to compose himself, but he knows showing this vulnerability around his pups will be good. They need to know it’s okay to have bad days. 

When he opens the doors, it’s an onslaught of sadness and anxiety. Johnny wasn’t lying when he said it would be a while for them to get the scent out of the room. His heart hurts at the hurt he caused from his group. It is thick and heavy, and it would be burdensome if it wasn’t for the fact that Taeyong loved his pack. He would carry the burden so his pups wouldn’t have too. 

His boys are in the living room, in a cluttered nest of sorts. All of the blankets, pillows, and plushies they own are all collectively in the room on the floor. His boys are cuddled with each other, waiting for their leader to be better. 

“Babies,” he calls out gently. 

Just that one word is enough to wake them all, their senses on high alert for any sign of their leader. It’s evidence enough that all of his boys are in tune with him. 

“Hyung,” some of them echo. 

Some of them remain quiet. 

They all sit up, and arrange a circle, leaving a spot for Taeyong and Johnny. They sit in a circle. Seventeen boys. Ten’s presence missed, but Taeyong is glad he is not here for this low moment. 

He looks at the boys, all waiting for an explanation. 

“I first want to start off by saying that I am so sorry for my behavior earlier. Regardless of the reason, that is not how a leader should act and you deserve better. Whether or not you forgive me, I understand that I did not act in a responsible way,” Taeyong says gently, “and I know that I’ve hurt you. I need to be more aware of my influence on you and that some of you suffer more because of that bond.

“Sometimes I get stressed too easily. I worry too much because I want us to succeed. I sometimes forget we’ve already proven myself and get stuck in the mindset that we constantly need to prove our worth and value to the world when we don’t need to think like that anymore. I got overwhelmed because I felt like I wasn’t being listened too, and I wasn’t getting help from our staff. When my emotions get like that it triggers migraines and I was exhausted. I had manager-nim take me home. 

“I am very sorry for not talking to you guys. At the very least I should have told you I was leaving so you didn’t worry, but I didn’t and I can’t take that back and I will try my very best to be and do better. You are all deserving of that.” 

“Sometimes, I think, we forget how hard it was for you in the beginning, and we take for granted all the groundwork you did to help push NCT in the limelight. I’m sure it’s not easy turning that off,” Kun says softly, “we don’t want to take your hardwork for granted. I’m sorry you felt as though we weren’t listening to you and respecting you as our leader. You are our senior for a lot of us, and we should trust your wisdom and knowledge when it comes to our jobs.” 

“Thank you baby. You guys work so hard. You all impress me so much. I don’t want to take that away from you and make you feel guilty. You boys work so hard and dedicate so much time to this dream we all share. I need to remember that we’re in a position where we can afford to play and joke around and have a lazy day every now and then. You guys deserve that. I’m glad that some of you weren’t around when we were struggling. We were miserable. I was a bad leader and alpha, and I’m glad some of you were saved of such a bad image,” Taeyong admits honestly. 

“It wasn’t all bad,” Taeil says softly. “There were some good moments.” 

Taeyong smiles, his hyung would be cheesy. He’s not wrong though. “We only survived that time because of the packbond. A reckless thing to do, but we did it and I think it was what saved us.” 

“And your pretty face,” Jaehyun teases. 

The once heavy atmosphere dissipates and they’re all giggling as he throws soft, fluffy projectiles at Jaehyun. It was needed. The room feels lighter now that they’ve all giggled and relaxed. 

“I love all of you so much, and as hard as it is for me to know you guys have seen me like this, it’s humbling and it’s needed. It’s okay for you guys to have bad days. It’s okay to want nothing more but to crawl into bed and sleep. Just know when you wake up, I’ll be here for you, always,” Taeyong promises. 

“Like Johnny hyung is for you?” Jungwoo asks quietly. 

“Yeah, Johnny is that person for me. I’m that person for all of you, pack or not, okay?” Taeyong asks. 

They all hum their acknowledgement or shake their head in understanding. 

“Alright, it’s your turn to tell me how you feel. Be honest,” Taeyong says. 

There’s a pause of silence. 

“I think it makes me sad that I can’t help you like hyung can,” Lucas admits. 

“It’s not because I don’t trust you or don’t love you. Our relationship is different, just like how my relationship is different with you than Jaehyun’s. Johnny is older than me and it feels natural letting him take care of me like that. You can help me in your own way though, special to you. You make me laugh, and hearing your laugh makes me feel so happy. Just being around you instantly lifts my mood because you are always so bright and so joyful,” Taeyong shares. 

“I’m going to be honest, I don’t like it when you have days like today,” Jaehyun says. “The world feels a bit off-kilter and it’s then I realize how much I center you in my world.” 

“I’m sorry. I realize that our bond affects you guys in that way. It seems probably, codependent for someone as independent as you, I bet? I’m sorry, Jae,” Taeyong says. 

“I don’t want you to feel as though you can’t have bad days though,” Jaehyun says, “everyone has bad days, including you, hyung. Everyone is entitled to that.” 

“Thank you baby,” Taeyong says gently. 

The boys continue to share, some of them repeating the same sentiments and Taeyong apologizes to each one. This moment is important. Just because he’s in a role of authority and leadership doesn’t mean he’s going to abuse it. He’ll apologize and ask for their forgiveness when he messes up because it’s what his pack deserves. 

When the air is cleared of both their feelings and the smell (Johnny used about fourteen bottles of air freshener, and they only worked once Taeil had the bright idea to open up the windows), Taeyong is smothered in cuddles and kisses from everyone. It’s a full on puppy pile with him at the center of it. He wouldn’t change a thing. 

 

Ten is coming home. _Finally._

The pack is missing his dirty humor and his sarcasm. They miss his smile and his willingness to show affection whenever and wherever. 

Taeyong misses having him as his bed partner, spooning him and sleeping well. Ten helps relax him. 

They’re cleaning the dorms, and showering. They’re making sure he comes home to a clean dorm and nice-smelling pack and group members. He can feel how anxious the younger boys are. They’ve not been this long without a hyung before, and they are most excited for his return. 

Chenle had close to three meltdowns that morning. He was so excited to see Ten, and then he’d panic because _what if something happened_? Honestly, the pup was way too anxious and jittery and Taeil and Johnny finally took him into their room to calm him down from the excitement and the energy of the others. His sensitive pup was close to having a nervous breakdown after the last meltdown, and it was time to remove him from the stressful environment and indulge in some cuddles from his two oldest hyungs. 

Taeyong and Kun had already prepared a large lunch. It was warming on the stove and hot plates that way they could eat as soon as Ten unloaded his stuff. 

They were _trying_ to relax while they all waited, but they were failing miserably. 

“What if something happened?” Jisung asks quietly. 

Taeyong is quick to wrap the boy up in a hug, “I’m sure nothing happened, baby. He’s probably just caught at the airport. You know how the airport is. Don’t worry too much.” 

“He should be here already,” Haechan whines sadly. 

Yuta is quick to hug the other boy, and comfort him. 

All of the Dream kids are nervous wrecks, and he’s not exactly sure why. 

“What if he has to enlist and he couldn’t even call and tell us?” Jaemin asks, “what will we do then?” 

Aigoo, his pups had some overactive imaginations. 

“Baby,” Taeyong says gently, pulling him into his side, “that won’t happen. That’s illegal. Once you’re exempt they can’t change their mind.” 

They all freeze when they hear someone at the door. Before Taeyong can even take control of the situation, his pups are running to the door and happily welcoming their member home. Ten is laughing, and when Taeyong finally makes it to the door, he can’t help feeling fond at the sight he sees. His boys have clustered around Ten, some trying to scent, some trying to talk, and some were whining to be closer to him. 

“Aigoo,” Ten says, clearly _loving_ the attention he was getting. 

“Alright, guys, give him some room to breathe,” Taeyong says. 

They all do as he says, allowing Ten to actually _close_ the door and take off his shoes. “Hi babies, hi hyungs,” he greets warmly. 

“Hi baby, missed you,” Taeyong says. 

Jaemin looks at Ten seriously, “Please don’t ever leave us again. Taeyong hyung was always so sad.” 

“He wasn’t that bad,” Johnny defends. 

“You’re right, he was miserable,” Taeil says. 

Taeyong frowns, even as his group laugh and tease him. It’s well-deserved. He had been acting a bit out of sorts ever since Ten left. 

“Well, he definitely deserves a kiss then,” Ten says, making his way to Taeyong’s side and hugging him. Ten presses a kiss to Taeyong’s cheek. 

A loud chorus of aw’s fill the room, and Taeyong cannot hide his blush. 

“Oh, you are so smitten,” Johnny says. 

“Hey, I’m like this with all of you!” Taeyong defends. 

“Mhmm, sure you are. Prove it,” Johnny says. 

“I will not. None of you are allowed to leave me for this long ever again,” Taeyong says, his tone a bit hysterical. 

Johnny is quick to realize his mistake and goes to comfort him as well, even though he is chuckling. 

“Our poor alpha,” Taeil hums. 

“Yes, your poor alpha,” Taeyong says, milking the attention. 

“Okay, moving on, Ten, we’ve got a little pup here who has been distraught all morning about your return and I think he can use some one-on-one cuddles,” Taeil says, Chenle wrapped up in the older omega’s arms. 

Ten pulls away and approaches the boy, “Hi baby,” he says sweetly, pulling the younger into his arms and hugging him tightly. “What’s this about your morning?” 

Taeil chuckles and explains it to him. 

“Aigoo, my poor pup,” Ten says gently, not a hint of insincerity in his tone, “you’re too sweet for your own good.” 

Taeyong can’t help but watch, the moment is sweet and he feels as though the dorm feels like home again now that they’re all together. 

“You smell good,” Johnny hums in his ear, “happy alpha?” 

Taeyong holds Johnny’s hands that are resting on his belly (the clingy alpha is backhugging him) and nodding, “Yeah. Really happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are a few head canons you should all know about Taeyong and the universe I've created: 
> 
> 1\. As the dominant alpha in the pack, it is very hard for him relinquish that. It's difficult to submit and be vulnerable with the younger boys. This is why his relationship with Johnny and Taeil is so important. They are the two people he feels comfortable being vulnerable with because they are _older_. They're the ones tasked with making sure Taeyong stays emotionally and mentally healthy. That is their role in the pack, next to being his second-in-command. They are extremely important to the pack dynamics because they help keep the leader happy and healthy. 
> 
> 2\. When I use words dominant and submissive, I don't want it to seem overtly sexual. It's mainly how the pack hierarchy works. There are members happy with taking a more submissive role in the pack. They enjoy being cared for. They enjoy not having as much responsibility within the pack dynamics. Some are more than having more dominant characteristics and willing to have more responsibilities. For example, Johnny, Taeil, and Jaehyung are dominant alphas. Lucas is a submissive alpha. He doesn't have very many responsibilities and part of that is because he is the youngest and newest packmate to they dynamic. Taeil, Yuta and Ten are more dominant omegas. They're happy having more responsibility in the pack. Jungwoo is a submissive omega. He's the second newest to the pack and the second youngest, and he's also just content being a packmate. The betas work in the same way, and I am going to show more of their dynamics in a later chapter. 
> 
> 3\. The reason the pack and group was so upset over Taeyong's action might sound a bit dramatic. I just want to remind everyone that Taeyong has established a soul bond with his pack, and that is far more intimate and close than any other bond. They can all feel Taeyong, and when he's suddenly not there without any reason, it worries them. They become a bit off-kilter and it effects their emotional well-being. Johnny and Taeil are able to care for the pack until Taeyong is ready to be with them, but the pack needs their alpha. The unbonded group mates might not have a soul bond, but they are emotionally attached to Taeyong. They see him as family, and if you remember, familial bonds can be just as strong as romantic/intimate soul bonds. Even unbonded, Mark and the Dream babies are attached to Taeyong and it is just as upsetting to them. 
> 
> Let me know if you want any clarification! Please let me know if you liked this chapter! <3 
> 
> For those of you _interested_ in the NSFW series, leave me some pairings  & requests in the comments! :) 
> 
> Thank you to all of my beloved readers!! You guys are pushing me to be a better write and I'm SO grateful! <33


	8. Affection and Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong takes care of a touch deprived beta and a maknae with hurt feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!~ I know it's been a while since my last update, but I've had a crazy weekend! I've worked 12-13 hour days the last two days, and I've been too tired to update! I'm here now, and I hope you like this chapter! Please excuse any mistakes, I am exhausted and wanted to post for you guys!~

Taeyong was surprised to see Kun fast asleep on the couch. It was early and he wasn't expecting anybody to be up at this hour. Why Kun was asleep in the living room baffled him. He gently placed his hand on the betas lower back, “Hey baby,” he says softly.

Kun stirs, turning over to look up at Taeyong. The boy is bleary eyed and disheveled. 

“Hi sweetheart,” Taeyong says, “why are you here and not in your room?” 

“Wanted to be close to you,” Kun answers sleepily.

He sits on the edge of the couch and presses his hand to the sleepy boys forehead, “Feeling okay?” Taeyong asks. 

It was always unusual when any of his betas were a bit more needy. His betas were remarkably independent and didn't come to him very often. Kun wanting to be closer to him was a bit alarming. 

“I think so,” Kun mumbles.

“You could have come in and slept with me baby. If your instincts are telling you to be close to me you need to listen to them. There are always exceptions to our sleeping rule, and this is one of them. Don't deny what your body is telling you it needs,” Taeyong says.

Kun sits up and leans into his chest. Taeyong holds him close, “You just need your alpha to yourself, is that it?” 

“Yeah,” Kun sighs. 

“Next time this happens, promise me you'll come to me okay?” Taeyong asks softly. 

“'Kay,” Kun mumbles. 

Taeyong was going to start breakfast, but Kun needed him a bit more. All of the boys could fend for themselves. 

“Come on sweetheart,” Taeyong says, gently pulling away and standing up. 

Kun sluggishly stands up and follows Taeyong back into his room. His bed is empty of any late time snugglers and Taeyong is a bit relieved. He gently pushes Kun to the bed as he locks his door. 

Taeyong rarely locks his door, but his group is very good at not disturbing him when it is locked. It was the golden rule in the dorm that was always respected.

He gets into his bed, and Kun is quick to invade his space and cuddle him. Kun has his nose pressed into his scent gland, and Taeyong can feel Kun’s body relax and melt against his. The soothing nature of his beta and the muted smell of lavender that the boy always smells of easily makes Taeyong sleepy again, and both boys are fast asleep within a few minutes of their heads hitting the pillow. 

 

Taeyong wakes up first. Kun is still draping himself over his body, nose still pressed to his scent gland and sighing softly against his neck as he breathes deeply and calmly. He’s perfectly content laying here undisturbed, but worry niggles at his mind and he wants to know if something is wrong with his beloved beta. Kun usually is quite happy being independent and self-sufficient, so the sudden change in behavior is worrisome. 

“Stop, you smell weird. Whatever you’re thinking about, makes you smell weird,” Kun whine-grumbles into his neck. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Taeyong apologizes, “just worried about you.” 

“I know, I can smell it,” Kun grumbles. 

“Maybe if you tell me there’s nothing to worry about, I’ll smell better,” Taeyong says hopefully. 

“I don’t think it’s anything to worry about,” Kun says reluctantly, but something is off about his tone. 

Taeyong frowns, “Liar,” he chastises gently, “tell me what’s wrong? As happy as I am having you to myself, I can sense something is up.” 

“Just a weird instinctual need to be close to you,” Kun says vaguely. 

Taeyong raises his eyebrows, “‘Instinctual need’? Baby, when was the last time you had someone sleep with you?” 

Kun half-shrugs, “I dunno. I don’t usually ask people to cuddle me at night.” 

“Aigoo, Kun. You know how important _regular_ contact is with pack. No wonder you wanted to be near me, you’re desperate for some affection and coddling.” Taeyong says softly. 

“Don’t wanna be coddled,” Kun protests. 

“Tough,” Taeyong says, “it’s what you need. Why else would you be sleeping on the living room cough like a kicked puppy, hm?” 

Taeyong reaches for his phone and texts Johnny. 

“Who do you want to join us?” Taeyong asks before sending the message. 

“Johnny hyung and Taeil hyung is fine,” Kun says. 

“Okay, they’re going to join us and help me care for you. Let us spoil you today, okay?” Taeyong asks gently. 

“Okay,” Kun agrees, nestling closer to Taeyong’s neck. “How are the hyungs going to get in? You locked the door.” 

“Johnny and hyung have a spare key,” Taeyong says, “don’t worry, I’m not moving anytime soon.” 

Kun often times reminded him of a cat. Independent and quiet, and content being alone the majority of the time, but he was incredibly sweet and gentle and needed affection every now and again. Him and Taeil got along really well because they were so similar. They both needed time to themselves to decompress and refocus their energy on socializing. He was surprised he wanted Johnny close to him considering how social the older alpha was. 

“You asked for Johnny to join us,” Taeyong says, “can I ask why?” 

“You’re too observant,” Kun says, “he makes me feel safe. I mean, you do too, don’t get me wrong, it’s just… _different_. You make me feel safe when you’re comforting me or just being near me, but I think Johnny hyung is more related to a physical safety? Not that I think I’m weak, but Johnny hyung intimidates people sometimes, and so there’s a sense of security when he’s around.”

“You do know Johnny is an overgrown puppy and couldn’t hurt a fly, right?” Taeyong asks. 

Kun laughs, “Yeah, I know. He’s a gentle giant. I’m just saying how I feel when I’m around him.” 

“I know he would to any and everything in his power to keep you safe. That’s a guarantee,” Taeyong says. 

Taeyong looks up when the door knob is being fiddled with. The door is pushed open a second later revealing both Taeil and Johnny in their pajamas. 

“Morning,” Taeyong greets. 

“Hey, I told Yuta he was in charge for the moment. The pups are missing you, but I told them they’d see you later,” Johnny informs, closing the door behind them. 

Taeil is quick to join them on the bed, taking residence on the opposite side of Kun. 

“Hi baby,” he hums gently to Kun. 

“Hi hyung,” Kun answers. 

“Seems our beta here has depriving himself of regular skinship,” Taeyong says. 

“Kun,” Taeil chastises, “we’ve talked about this.” 

“I know,” Kun says, sounding a bit more miserable. 

“All you have to do is ask. Any of us would be more than happy to sleep and cuddle with you,” Taeil reminds him. 

“It’s not easy,” Kun says, “you guys have been pack for so long, and then Jungwoo, Lucas and I all join within a month of each other and it’s hard trying to establish those bonds, _especially_ because I’ve not even made a proper debut.” 

“I know, it’s kind of been a weird transition period, but you promised you’d come to us if your needs aren't being met. Obviously your needs aren’t being met, sweetheart,” Taeyong says. 

Johnny settles behind Taeyong, reaching out to gently hold Kun’s hand in his own, “I know it’s overwhelming being in a pack this large, and an even larger group. We feel a little more complete with you being here, and we would do _anything_ for you.” Johnny says warmly. 

“I know. I’ve been on my own for such a long time, it’s hard having to adjust to ten other people being there for you,” Kun says. 

“You don’t need to be as self-reliant as you were,” Taeil says, “let go just a little and trust your pack. I know it seems as though you’re really good at hiding things, but even the Dream babies are able to pick up on your mood change. Chenle asked me just yesterday if you were okay.” 

“Chenle is as observant as Tae,” Kun says. 

“Learns from the best,” Taeyong smirks. 

 

The next few days were better for Kun. Taeyong, Johnny, and Taeil all noticed how well he was bonding with everyone. Kun was making an effort, and that was all that mattered in the end. Kun was a good hyung. He took care of his dongsaeng’s so well, and they all adored his sweet and gentle nature. 

He was happy to see him on V-Live with Lucas, Ten, and Jungwoo. They seemed to have fun and they were laughing and smiling quite a bit. It was hard not to laugh and smile when around Lucas. The alpha pup was a joy to be around and always wanted the others to be happy. 

All seemed to be well with his oldest beta. 

 

Taeyong had the habit of getting caught up in his packmates. He loved them so fiercely and found them to be so cute and adorable when they did normal, everyday things. He felt as though he was in a constant state of fondness for his packmates. 

He always felt the same way toward his dream babies too. They were all adorable, and the younger ones still had their cherub like faces. It was nearly impossible saying no to them because of it. He mourned them getting older and losing their baby-like faces and starting to mature. He would miss their innocence and their naive tendencies. It was really only Chenle and Jisung left with their baby faces, and Taeyong wanted to cry over that. He knew it was dramatic, but the pups were so _cute_ and now they were starting to look like mini adults. 

“Hyung, why are you staring?” Jisung asks. 

“Ah, sorry, didn’t realize I was,” Taeyong says. 

“Are you okay?” Jisung asks. 

“Yeah. Jisung~ Promise hyung you won’t get old,” Taeyong says, his voice dripping with aegyo. 

“I can’t promise you that,” Jisung scoffs, “Plus I want to get older. It’s bad enough I’m the youngest out of all of you.” 

Taeyong frowns, “This must be how our parents felt when we said we wanted to move out.” 

Jisung snorts with laughter. 

“I promise to not get any older,” Chenle says. 

Taeyong turns to the cute boy and grins, “And that’s why you’re my favorite, Lele.” 

“You’re not allowed to have favorites!” Jisung says, more like squawks, in irritation. 

“I am, and it’s Lele,” Taeyong says, already pulling the boy into his lap and cuddling him. 

“Fine then. Johnny hyung is my favorite hyung then,” Jisung bites back. 

“That’s okay. As long as my Lele says I’m his favorite, Johnny can have your favoritism,” Taeyong says, teasing his youngest. 

Jisung pouts, “You’re mean hyung.” 

“You’re getting older, it was bound to happen,” Taeyong says, continuing to tease. 

“You’re not mean to Lele hyung or Nana hyung!” Jisung complains. 

“Because they said I’m their favorite,” Taeyong says. 

Chenle is stifling his laughter. Honestly, their maknae was way too easy to rile up. 

Lucas joins them, sitting beside Taeyong and Chenle. He looks at the maknae confused, “What’s wrong, Jisungie?” He asks. 

“Taeyong hyung has favorites and he’s not allowed to do that. It’s not fair,” Jisung pouts. 

Lucas smiles knowingly, all too aware of Jisung’s tendency to get upset at a bit of playful teasing, “Are you sure hyung isn’t playing with you?” 

“He’s being mean,” Jisung says adamantly. 

“Jisung, you know that’s not true. Taeyong hyung is never mean to us,” Chenle scolds. 

“I’m never the favorite,” Jisung whines sadly. 

Taeyong urged Chenle to sit with Lucas so he can sit on the floor with Jisung, “You don’t really believe that, do you?” Taeyong asks gently. 

“Yeah, you guys always say how much you miss it when I was cuter and younger, and how you miss when I’d give you kisses on the cheek. You never say what you like now, or that I’m your favorite,” Jisung admits. 

Taeyong never meant to hurt his maknae’s feelings, and he can definitely see where the youngest is coming from. 

“I’m sorry pup. We never meant to hurt your feelings. It is true that we miss all of that. We do miss when you would kiss us on the cheek and you would come to us for practically everything under the sun. Now that you’re getting older, I understand you want some space and you don’t want to be coddled. We just miss that part of you because it was so innocent and sweet of you to do. Unfortunately, you are the baby of this large group and you’re prone to far more teasing and playing around and I know sometimes that can be a little draining. I’m so proud of you for playing along and to teasing back, especially when we deserve it. You never let us off easy, and it’s because you’re so witty and clever with your comebacks. I’m extremely proud of your work ethic and your dedication to always doing so well. It never goes unnoticed,” Taeyong says. “You guys are all my favorites. I can’t pick.” Taeyong whispers. 

Jisung smiles at that. “I’m sorry I’m not as...affectionate as I used to be. I imagine that was a weird transition.” 

“It’s okay, we all grow up and have different needs. I mainly miss how open you were. You’d always tell us how you felt and what your struggles were, and now you’ve closed that door, too. Baby, you don’t talk to us about anything,” Taeyong says gently. 

“It’s weird. You have a pack, and I’m unpresented and unbonded. I don’t want to burden you more,” Jisung admits softly. 

“Burden? Pup, regardless of you being in my pack or not, you are still in my group, and I’m still here to take care of you and lead you. It’s never a burden taking care of you guys, ever. Trust your hyung a bit more, okay?” Taeyong asks. 

“Okay,” Jisung says quietly. 

“Jisung, hyung gives really great cuddles,” Chenle says, “You should cuddle with him more. You’ll feel better.” 

Taeyong smiles at Jisung, “Maybe later when you’ve thought things through? You won’t hurt my feelings.” 

“Okay hyung,” Jisung says. 

 

Later that night after dinner and kitchen clean-up, the boys gathered into the living room to watch a movie. Jisung shyly approaches Taeyong and takes his hand. 

“Wanna cuddle with me?” Taeyong asks knowingly. 

“Yeah hyung,” Jisung answers, cheeks flushed. 

They sit on the loveseat, Jisung wrapped under Taeyong’s arm and laying on his chest. Their maknae was still adorable, and Taeyong was happy for the little affection the teenager was sharing with him. It had been far too long since Jisung initiated skinship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Can't wait to see what you thought of it~
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](https://kpopthoughtbubble.tumblr.com/)


	9. A Crazy Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong has a busy week, and ends in worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK. I'm sorry for my absence. I'm right in the middle of finals and final projects, as well as doing serious spring cleaning as we're about to renovate, so life has been chaotic. BUT. Enjoy this small update~

“Hyung!” 

Taeyong looks up from his laptop. He's in the practice room working on lyrics when Mark is bursting through the door looking like he's about two seconds away from a panic attack. 

“What's wrong Mark?” Taeyong asks, closing his laptop and standing up from the floor. 

“You gotta come to the studio,” Mark says, tugging on his hand and leading him out of the room. 

“What? Why? Mark, tell me what's wrong,” Taeyong demands, stopping and forcing Mark to look at him. 

“Something is wrong with both Renjun and Jeno,” he says, “we need to go.” 

Taeyong follows Mark to the studio, already feeling anxious. 

Mark waits at the door, before opening it and shoving him in. Taeyong is disoriented by the sudden darkness, “Wait, Mark~” 

“SURPRISE!” A deafening cheer yells out. 

All of his boys are in the group training room smiling and beaming at him. Taeyong is completely blindsided and confused. 

“What?” He asks. 

“Happy two years, baby,” Taeil says, stepping forward and bringing him into the huge group. 

“Two years?” Taeyong asks him. 

“Yeah! Of debuting,” Taeil teases. 

Taeyong laughs, trying to hide the sudden urge to cry because of how in love he is with his packmates and how sweet his group mates were. 

“Hyung, you have to blow the candles out~” Ten says, holding the cake and approaching him with the candles already lit. 

Someone shuts the lights off, and Taeyong can’t help staring at his members faces bathed in candlelight. They look so ethereal, and they’re _his_ and he's so lucky to have them. 

He blows the candles out and the others yell and cheer, one of them screams which makes them all laugh in response. It’s not long before staff is helping them cut up and divide the cake to share it with everyone. They sit in a large circle on the floor, and once the staff is done taking pictures for social media do they leave to give them some semblance of privacy. 

When the door closes behind the last staff member do the boys finally relax and feel comfortable cuddling with each other. 

Taeyong can’t believe he forgot what day it was, but not at all surprised by his boys thoughtfulness. “You guys really had me surprised,” Taeyong says. 

Mark laughed, “I’m sorry I scared you hyung.” 

“Yeah, good choice using the maknaes as a way to get me to follow you,” Taeyong teases, watching Haechan lean in closer to Mark. Mark easily let’s the younger lay his head on his shoulder with an arm wrapped firmly around his waist to keep him steady. 

“Thank you for your hard work,” Taeyong says, watching the boys lay over each other like puppies do. 

“Thank you for having such a pretty face,” Johnny teases, leaning over to squeeze Taeyong’s knee.

“God, everywhere we went everyone talked about my face. It was so awkward and embarrassing,” Taeyong whines. 

“I’m glad you aren’t a jerk,” Ten says, “but at the same time it’s not really fair. How can someone be a visual and nice?” 

They continue to reminisce as they finish their cake, but they go back to work soon after. Taeyong promises to take them for barbecue later if they work hard, which adds a pep to the boys step. 

Taeyong goes back into the empty practice room to continue working on lyrics. It feels much emptier after being with all of his boys than it did before. The thought is comforting, regardless. 

 

Taeyong is going to be doing a photo shoot without the boys, and it’s going to be _weird_. He’s going to be working with a bunch of other leaders of different groups, and most of them are their groups pack alpha. He’s really only familiar with Seungcheol, a fellow ‘95-liner who he’s just a little bit older than. Seungcheol debuted a year prior to him, and he’d always admired the group for having so many members and willingly creating a pack bond as well. 

Taeyong would have never guessed he’d be in a similar situation as him. 

“Ah, sunbae,” Taeyong greets politely with a bow. 

Seungcheol smiles, the other alpha has a friendly smile and gentle disposition, and it immediately puts Taeyong at ease. “Seungcheol is fine, Taeyong-ssi.” 

The two stick together as they get ready, but are friendly to the others. Seungcheol is labelmates with the NUEST leader, and they get along great. 

“It looks like you’re going to surpass me with having a large pack,” Seungcheol teases. 

Taeyong laughs, watching the stylist apply a powder to his cheeks. “We’ll see if the maknaes decide to join. I know a few of them are wanting too, but they’re still too young.” 

“Ah yeah, I know that too well. Chan, my maknae, was not happy having to wait two whole years before being able to join certain pack activities. He’d get so sulky. We always included him in as much as we could, you know? We love him, and we don’t want him to feel lonely, even though it was a lonely experience for him once Vernon joined,” Seungcheol shares. 

“Yeah, I worry about my maknae, he will be in the same position as Chan, having to wait an entire year, or more, when he presents. Poor kid,” Taeyong sighs. 

“It’s a big responsibility taking on so many members,” Seungcheol warns gently. 

“I know, and yet, it is extremely fulfilling,” Taeyong says. 

Seungcheol smiles, “That it is.” 

They continue to share stories about their pack as they finish gettin ready. Once they’re in front of the camera, all of the boys turn quiet and serious, doing their best to deliver well for the hardworking photographer. 

The shoot is long, but he had fun with the others. Seungcheol and him exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. The drive home was long, but he was able to text his group members, who were excited to know he was on his way home. He chastised them all to go and sleep as it would be early in the morning before he arrived at home. 

Once he arrived home, Taeyong wasn’t surprised the lights were on and there were a few people sitting in the living room waiting for him. He dropped his stuff by his bedroom door and went to join those still awake. 

Chenle was resting on Johnny’s chest and fast asleep. Johnny was awake and watching TV, before looking over at him. Taeil had Jeno leaning on him as well, but they both seemed to be awake. Ten was curled up on the loveseat wrapped in a blanket by himself. 

“Hi,” Taeyong greeted quietly. 

Ten looks up and smiles tiredly at him, “Hi babe.” 

Taeyong gently squeezes the boys ankle before moving over to check on his maknaes, “They okay?” 

Johnny hummed, “Yeah, just couldn’t settle down enough to sleep.” 

“Hyung,” Jeno pouts, rolling off of Taeil to look up at him. 

“Hi kiddo,” Taeyong says, moving away from Johnny and Chenle and to Jeno. 

“Missed you,” Jeno says. 

“Missed you too,” Taeyong says, “you okay, baby?” 

Jeno nods, “Just missed you is all.” 

“Okay,” Taeyong says, sitting down and allowing the younger boy to cuddle into him. 

Taeil moves in as well, cuddling with the maknae from the opposite side. Taeyong has a feeling he’s not going anywhere anytime soon, and resigns himself to falling asleep on the couch. 

He wouldn’t have it any other way. Being with pack when they need him is his favorite way to pass time. 

 

“Don’t touch me!” 

Taeyong wakes up to the tension suddenly enveloping the dorm. He pops up, looking at an upset Renjun wrapping his arms protectively around his midsection. 

Johnny has his arms raised in submission, stepping away from him. Mark, Ten, and Taeil are watching him anxiously. 

Taeyong gently moves Jeno to lay down and stands up, “Hey baby, what’s going on?” He asks, approaching the group, but giving Renjun some space. “Do you need some space? We can go walk outside together.” 

Renjun looks at Taeyong, before inching closer, “I don’t want to go outside. I don’t want them to touch me. I- I don’t know what I want,” Renjun says, sounding overwhelmed and confused. 

“Okay, that’s alright. Guys, do you mind giving us some privacy?” Taeyong asks, directing the question to the worried boys. The boys took a hasty leave. 

Renjun seems to relax when it’s just them. 

“Alright sweetheart, will you let me come closer? Or do you want me to stay put?” Taeyong asks. 

“No,” Renjun says, “ _you_ can come closer.” 

Taeyong nods, and ventures closer. Renjun’s behavior is admittedly strange, and he hopes he can figure out why. “Can I touch you?” Taeyong asks quietly. 

“Yes,” Renjun concedes. 

Taeyong presses his hand to Renjun’s forehead, but he doesn’t feel a fever. He tries smelling the air discretely, wondering if there was a change in Renjun’s unpresented state, but Taeyong doesn’t smell anything. 

Taeyong cups Renjun’s face, “How have you been sleeping?” 

“Normal?” Renjun answers, “I mean, with the comeback, not as much, but that’s normal.” 

“And you’ve been eating and drinking?” Taeyong asks. 

“Yeah, whenever I can,” Renjun admits. 

“Did something happen? Did one of the boys upset you?” Taeyong asks. 

“No, none of them upset me,” Renjun replies. He’s sounding more and more frustrated. “I just...I didn’t want Johnny to touch me.” 

Taeyong bites his lip, “I don’t want to scare you baby, but I think we need to go to the doctor. I’m not sure what’s wrong, and you’re acting completely out of sorts.” 

Renjun’s eyes water, but he nods. 

“Okay, let’s get you changed alright?” Taeyong says gently. 

He leads the younger boy into his room and they get dressed, Taeyong bundling him up in his softest clothing. He texts Johnny that they’re leaving, and with Renjun’s hand in his own, they hail a taxi and take it to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all though! Find me @kpopthoughtbubble on tumblr! <3


	10. Renjun's Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Renjun are still at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger~ I hope you enjoy this LONGER update. <3

Taeyong and Renjun had been in the private room for close to an hour now. Renjun preferring sitting in Taeyong’s lap so that he could close his eyes and rest. The doctor had been in to draw a vial of blood, take his temperature, check his heart beat, and other tests Taeyong couldn’t remember. He had his arms wrapped around the younger cub. Renjun was a pretty social boy, and he didn’t _hate_ skinship, he tolerated it and never made the others feel bad for needing it. It was normal for unpresented kids to not want to be too touchy, but Renjun had never yelled at an older member. 

Renjun wasn’t disrespectful. He teased and played, but he never crossed the line of being disrespectful. Regardless of respect, if the boys were doing something that he didn’t like, he had every right to tell them to stop, regardless of honorifics. Taeyong also knew his boys, and he knew Johnny would never do anything to make the cubs uncomfortable. The fact that Renjun yelled at Johnny was surprising, and concerning. 

He took little comfort that the cub seemed to be comfortable cuddling him and resting, but he wanted to know what was wrong. Taeyong had to contact their manager and he had rushed over to help speak to the doctor’s while Taeyong was with Renjun. Renjun didn’t like being alone, and he was agitated around other nurses and doctors that were alphas. The medical staff decided it best that only betas go in, as they were the most neutral. 

Taeyong had a feeling Renjun’s body was rejecting his presenting status. It was rare that it happened, but if an individual was under an increased amount of stress and pressure, the body didn’t have the resource to delegate a smooth, and easy presentation, and it would often reject it, which made the hormonal changes that much more unstable, the process for more painful, and the person far more irate and guarded. 

Taeyong looked up when their manager walked in. “He’s presenting. Blood work confirmed it.” 

Taeyong sighed. He hated being right. “And his body is fighting it?” 

“Yeah. He needs to be hospitalized,” the older man said. 

Taeyong flinches at the word, looking down at the sleeping boy. “It’s that bad?” He asks quietly. 

“Yes, his stress levels are negatively affecting his transition, and it could cause permanent damage if they don’t act quickly,” his manager said softly. 

“Renjun won’t like it, being away from me and with strange people,” Taeyong says softly, brushing Renjun’s hair. 

“They’re not asking you to leave, in fact, they’re asking you to stay. You seem to help make him feel safe. Can you pick him up?” 

“Yeah,” Taeyong says, standing up, cradling the boy in his arms and following his manager out of the private room and down to a proper hospital room. Nurses are fixing the bed and preparing an IV. 

Taeyong sits Renjun down on the bed and wakes him. Renjun blearily looks at him, “Hyung?” 

“Hi cub, here, we need to change you out of these clothes okay?” Taeyong says, after being handed the folded hospital clothes. 

“Why? I’m comfortable,” Renjun whines. 

“Come on, listen to your hyung, okay?” Taeyong says softly. 

Taeyong helps Renjun clumsily remove his clothes and puts on the one-size-fits-all clothing. They hang off of the gangly teenager. 

The nurses move out of the way as Taeyong helps Renjun to lay down and cover him with the thin blankets. 

“Renjun-ssi, we have to have you on an IV, okay?” The nurse says. 

Renjun whines, eyes already watering. Taeyong climbs into the bed with him and let’s the younger one hide his face in his next as the nurse easily inserts the IV and tapes it to his skin. 

“See? Not so bad, hm? They’re already done,” Taeyong whispers gently. 

“What’s wrong with me hyung?” Renjun asks pitifully. 

“You’re under a lot of stress, sweetheart. You’re body didn’t think it could handle you presenting, so it’s been fighting it off. We’re going to help your body relax and unwind and allow it to change naturally. You just needed a bit of help, and that’s what we’re doing,” Taeyong explains. 

Renjun doesn’t seem to want to move, and Taeyong is fine with that. If he brings the younger comfort, it would be cruel taking it away from him. 

“Doctor said it’s best for you to sleep as much as you can, okay?” Taeyong instructs. 

“Okay hyung,” Renjun says. 

Taeyong can feel the younger already drifting back to sleep. Taeyong allows himself to rest while he can. He’s not sure what to expect later on, but he assumes Renjun’s transition is not going to be easy, nor fun. 

“Taeyong-ssi, wake up.” 

Taeyong looks up and sees his manager hovering over him. 

“They need Renjun to eat,” his manager explains. 

“Okay,” Taeyong hums, already carding his fingers through Renjun’s hair, “Wake up, Renjun, it’s time to eat.” 

Renjun stirs, but doesn’t wake. 

“Come on cub, you need to eat,” Taeyong says, watching as the younger boys eyes finally open. 

“Not hungry,” Renjun whines. 

“I know it feels like you aren’t, but you still need too,” Taeyong says, He sits up and helps Renjun sit up as well. 

The nurse helps place a tray in front of Renjun and sets down a bowl of soup and a small bowl of rice and veggies. 

“Thank you,” Renjun says. 

Well, at least the kid still remembered his manners. 

Taeyong watches the youngest pick at his food, and take small bites. The nurse returns with another tray and sets it on the table, “This is for you. He might eat better if you do.”

Taeyong thanks her, and starts eating the food. It’s not bad. It’s perfect hospital food, it’s light and easy to eat, while being nutritious. 

“Come on, baby, I know you don’t want to eat, but you have to try,” Taeyong says softly. 

Renjun frowns, “I can’t eat. I feel...guilty.” 

“Why?” Taeyong asks. 

“For yelling at Johnny hyung, and interfering with our comeback, I just feel bad,” Renjun shares. 

Taeyong smiles, “You don’t need to feel bad, but I can call him so you can apologize if you need that.”

“Please,” Renjun asks. 

“Okay, take a few more bites while I call him and talk to him first,” Taeyong says, sliding his phone from his pocket. He had half a dozen missed calls and their group chat was spammed with concerned messages. He finds Johnny’s contact and calls him. The phone only rings half a beat before it’s answered and a harried greeting is given. 

“Hi Johnny,” Taeyong says calmly, watching Renjun pause in taking a bite. 

“Taeyong, jeez, what’s with the silence? We’re all worried. No one’s told us anything,” Johnny says. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” he says. 

“What’s going on? I’ve been worried sick,” Johnny says. 

“Poor little cub has been under so much stress and pressure it rejected his transition to present,” Taeyong informs, “he’s being hospitalized so his body can focus on presenting. I’ll be staying with him until he’s discharged.” 

“God,” Johnny sighs, “Tae, I don’t know what I did that triggered him, but I’m so sorry if I had any part in this, and all I could think about was what I might have done, and I can’t even _remember_.” 

“Babe, come on now, you’re being too hard on yourself. You didn’t do anything. You didn’t cause anything. In fact, it’s probably good that this happened so Renjun can get the help he needs. I couldn’t even smell that he was presenting, that’s how bad his body was repressing it, baby. He needed help.” 

Johnny sniffles, “I’m so worried about him.” 

“Looks like you both could use a little heart-to-heart. Cub wants to talk to you, okay?” Taeyong says. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay, you’re going to be on speaker, alright?” 

Taeyong puts the phone on speaker. 

“Hi hyung,” Renjun says. 

“Hi sweetheart,” Johnny says softly. 

Renjun half smiles before he looks upset, “Hyung, I’m really sorry for yelling at you. It was disrespectful and I don’t know why I did it, but I did, and I don’t want you to be mad. I’m really sorry.” 

“Renjun, please don’t apologize for that, okay? I’m not mad at all. I’m sorry for making you react in such a way, but I’m really glad you’re going to get better. Hyung misses you,” Johnny says. 

“I just feel bad,” Renjun mumbles, “I don’t want you to think I don’t respect you.” 

Johnny huffs out a laugh, “Kiddo, I know you do. But respect doesn’t give me the right to invade your space when you don’t want it. Regardless of me being older, if I _ever_ do something you don’t want or feel comfortable with, you have _every_ right to get mad at me, honorifics be damned. If you need to yell at me, or curse at me, because you’re upset that I didn’t respect your boundaries, so be it. I’m the older one, I’m supposed to take care of you and keep you safe, and I’m also the one who will always apologize first for making a mistake. Hyung is so sorry about this morning, and I hope you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me.” 

Renjun has tears sliding down his cheeks, and he doesn’t seem to be interested in wiping them away. 

“You’re not mad,” Renjun clarifies. 

“I’m not mad. I’m worried, and sad that you’re in the hospital, but I’m not mad,” Johnny says. 

“I miss you,” Renjun admits, and that seems to be the problem. The boy all of a sudden looks miserable. 

“Baby, do you want Johnny?” Taeyong asks. 

Renjun nods his head, finally wiping away his tears. 

“Johnny, why don’t you come to the hospital? It seems our cub needs more than just a phone call for him to feel better,” Taeyong says. 

“Alright, on my way. I’ll see you guys soon, okay?” Johnny says. 

Taeyong hangs up, and goes to sit beside Renjun again, using his sleeve to get rid of the tears and to pull the boy closer to his chest, “It’s okay cub, you’re feeling a lot of things right now, and it’s better to let it out.” 

Renjun can’t eat after that and Taeyong doesn’t force him too. He lets the youngest rest against his chest and sleep while waiting for Johnny to arrive. 

Taeyong never wants to experience something like this again. He knows that two more cubs are supposed to be presenting soon, and he can’t let them suffer in silence. He’ll have to talk to their manager about scheduling them regular doctor appointment and blood tests to monitor them. They could have easily prevented Renjun’s hospitalization, but were too busy to even consider than he might be presenting. 

The door to their room opens revealing Johnny. He’s got a ballcap on and he’s dressed comfortable in track pants and a hoodie. He smiles at him, “Hi Tae.” 

“Hey, ‘bout time you got here,” Taeyong teases. 

Johnny walks over to the bedside and drops a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead, “He sleeping?” 

“Yeah, poor cub is completely exhausted and I’m pretty sure he’s drained all of his emotional reserves,” Taeyong says. 

“Is he eating?” Johnny asks. 

“Barely,” Taeyong responds, “it’s just enough to keep him somewhat full, but he doesn’t have an appetite.” 

“That is unusual. I remember starving during my time presenting,” Johnny says. 

“Me too, same with Haechan and all the others,” Taeyong sighs. 

“I brought some snacks, maybe he can snack on those,” Johnny says. 

“Maybe,” Taeyong hums. 

“Let’s wake him, I know he needs sleep, but let’s see if we can’t get more food into him,” Johnny says. 

“Hey kiddo, open those eyes for me, hm?” Johnny says, gently shaking his shoulder. 

Renjun opens his eyes groggily, before they clear when he sees Johnny, “Hyung,” he says relieved, already trying to untangle himself from Taeyong and get to Johnny. 

“Aigoo~” Johnny says, “be careful, you’re attached to an IV, sweetheart. Why don’t we ask Taeyong to move, and I’ll come and cuddle, yeah?” 

Taeyong moves off of the bed and watches Johnny lay beside Renjun. Renjun crumples into Johnny’s chest and he finally looks at peace for the first time being here. He had been harboring so much guilt, and all he needed was his hyung to take care of him. 

“Johnny brought some snacks if you want to try eating that,” Taeyong suggests. 

“What kind?” Renjun asks. 

“I brought some fruit, some seaweed chips, and those mochi sweets you like so much,” Johnny says. 

“Fruit sounds good,” Renjun says. 

Taaeyong opens up Johnny’s backpack and takes out the container with the chopped fruit and hands it to Johnny after taking the lid off. 

“I brought oranges, apples, and banana,” Johnny says. 

Renjun doesn’t move, just opens his mouth and lets Johnny feed him the sweet fruit. 

Taeyong takes a picture and sends it to everyone in the group chat. The boys are relieved and cooing over the sweet picture. 

Taeyong allows himself to sleep now that Johnny is here. He’s been feeling a bit drained as well, so as he lays down on the couch he watches as Johnny continues to feed him and talk softly together. 

Taeyong wakes up to a strange smell. It smells like...cologne? It’s a bit heavy and not very sweet or floral. It reminds him of incense, with a bit of cinnamon. He looks up, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. He approaches Johnny and Renjun, who are both asleep, and realizes the scent is coming from the cub. The strong scent is Renjun. The cub had finally presented, and as an alpha. 

Taeyong leaves the room to find a nurse. They both go inside, Taeyong realizing just how strong the pheromone is, and he feels relieved. The nurse laugh, “Who knew he’d have such a strong scent?” 

Taeyong laughs, “I’m not surprised at all.” 

The nurse looks at the different electronic charts and seems pleased with the results, “I’ll get the doctor in here.” She says as she takes her leave. 

Taeyong lays on the opposite side of Renjun and gently combs his fingers through the boys hair. He’s relieved at the progress Renjun is making. 

He looks up when the doctor enters and smiles. 

“Well, he certainly went all out, didn’t he?” The doctor teased. 

Taeyong laughs, “Apparently.” 

“Can you wake him? We’ll draw some more blood and do another test and if his levels are normal, we’ll send you boys home,” the doctor said. 

Taeyong woke both boys up, before moving so the doctor had complete access to Renjun’s arm. Renjun hid his face in Johnny’s neck. The older alpha comforted him softly, and wiped away the few tears Renjun had. 

“How do you feel?” The doctor asks. 

Renjun shrugs, “Better? I feel like me again.” 

“What do you smell?” 

Renjun looks at the doctor like he’s crazy, but he breathes in nonetheless. His eyes widen, surprised. “Wait...I can smell hyung, both of them. I wasn’t able to do that a few hours ago.” 

Taeyong laughs. 

“Your body seems to have presented while you were napping, but we’re going to sent the blood to the lab and make sure.” 

Renjun allows the doctor to remove the IV and watches as he placed a bandaid over the mildly bruised skin. 

When the doctor leaves, Renjun can’t seem to stop smelling the air. 

“Well, aren’t you curious to know what you presented as?” Johnny asks. 

“Wait, you guys know already?” Renjun asks. 

Taeyong laughs, “Yeah, baby, we already have a pretty good idea as to what the labwork will say.” 

“What am I?” Renjun asks. 

“You presented as an alpha. We can tell by your scent,” Taeyong says. 

“An alpha?” Renjun asks. 

“Yeah,” Johnny confirms. 

“I thought I’d be a beta,” Renjun says, “all of my cousins are betas.” 

“Nope, you’re the new baby alpha, I’m sure Mark will be relieved to be rid of the title,” Johnny teases. 

“Hyung, can I have some food? I’m really hungry,” Renjun asks. 

Johnny and Taeyong laugh, glad that some normalcy had returned. 

 

Once the bloodwork confirmed what they all believed to be true was Renjun discharged and their manager was taking them home. 

Some group bonding would do the baby alpha some good, and he knew everyone was anxiously awaiting his arrival. 

Renjun looked a lot better, and Taeyong was at ease knowing that the maknae alpha was going to be okay. He had already spoken to his manager about getting the other unpresented boys checked out and tested. His manager agreed and promised to set up the appointments. 

As they entered the dorm, Renjun was flocked by excited and concerned group mates, all wanting to greet and ask questions. Renjun allowed the skinship and answered their questions. They all were in the living room discussing his hospital visit. Taeyong took Johnny’s hand and went into his room. They both needed sleep, and knew the others would take care of Renjun. 

 

‘Black on Black’ promotions were beginning to start. They were excited. It would be their first live stage on a music program as eighteen. There was a lot of hype and buzz about it, wondering if they could deliver a good performance with so many people. Taeyong had complete faith in his boys that they would deliver and surpass everyone’s expectations of them. 

They had shown up earlier than usual as there were more of them to get ready and prepare for the stage. Most of the time was spent in hair and make-up, but it gave them a chance to rest while they waited for everyone to finish getting ready. 

Taeyong’s focus was on Kun. This was Kun’s first stage with them, and he wanted to make sure the gentle beta wasn’t too nervous. 

“Kun,” Taeyong called. The beta looked up and smiled, getting up to join Taeyong on the couch. Kun easily slotted himself underneath Taeyong’s arm and rested his head on Taeyong’s shoulder. 

“Are you nervous?” Taeyong asks. 

“A little,” Kun said, “Mainly excited that I’m finally performing with you guys.”

“Yeah?” Taeyong asks, “It’s about time. We miss you when you’re not with us.” 

Kun blushes, “Sucks not being in one of the units, I won’t lie.” 

“Yeah, I know. Soon, okay? You’re too talented for them to not either put you in NCT U, or create the new unit they’ve been talking about,” Taeyong reassures, “but you’ll be amazing today, I have all the faith in you.” 

Kun smiles, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Taeyong’s cheek. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Taeyong says. 

“Are we kissing hyung? I want to kiss hyung,” Lucas interrupts, dropping heavily onto Taeyong’s lap and kissing the opposite cheek. 

Taeyong laughs, “Lucas, come on.” 

Lucas laughs, happily pecking kisses onto his cheek while Kun laughs. 

“Hyung deserves all the kisses,” Lucas says happily. 

Taeyong resigns himself to his fate of being kissed by his puppy-like alpha. Kun seems to have relaxed and seems happy at the younger antics, and that’s all that matters, even if Lucas is getting lipstick all over his cheek. 

 

When they finish their stage, they line up and bow, greeting the crowd. Taeyong has Kun beside him and is holding his hand as he formally introduces the boy and congratulates him on his first stage. Kun is blushing, but the fans coo and cheer for him. Kun is well loved, and it is completely deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone continuing their support for me!~ I will be responding to everyone's comments now that I've updated! 
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](https://kpopthoughtbubble.tumblr.com/)


	11. An Attitude Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong confronts Doyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aish, you guys! I'm so sorry for my absence. I got hit with a bad upper respiratory infection for about nine days and was completely miserable. I'm feeling much better, so enjoy this small update and I'm really sorry if there any glaring mistakes, I'm still on a bunch of medicine, and that could effect my writing & revising~

“Hyung, something’s wrong with Doyoung hyung,” Chenle says as he barges into Taeyong’s room. He’s chewing on his lower lip worriedly. 

Taeyong frowns, “What do you mean?” 

Taeil sits up and closes the book he was reading. Chenle crawls onto the bed and goes to sit in Taeil’s lap. 

“I don’t know, he seems really down,” Chenle says worriedly. 

“Did something happen?” Taeil asks, wrapping his arms around Chenle’s waist. 

Taeyong notices the maknae’s eyes begin to water, and he’s quick to crawl over and sit in front of the younger boy, “You’re okay baby, hyung and I are with you and you’re safe. Did Doyoung say something?” 

Taeyong gently wipes the tears from Chenle’s face, and smiles at him comfortingly. 

“H-he snapped at me, and then when I was playing with Haechan hyung, he got mad at me again, but not hyung, so I think he’s mad at me, but I don’t know what I did,” Chenle murmurs sadly. 

Taeyong feels a pulse of frustration over his packmate for hurting Chenle. Their sweet maknae is usually so well behaved and so happy and eager to please, it’s very unusual that the sweet boy does anything to warrant being snapped at. 

He’s quick to calm himself and press a kiss to Chenle’s forehead, “Okay, I’ll go speak with him. You stay here and cuddle with hyung, alright?”

Chenle nods and Taeil is quick to pull the blankets over them and begin whispering quietly to the boy as Taeyong gets up from the bed and leaves the room. 

He’s not sure why Doyoung is acting up, but he does know the witty beta has been acting out of sorts for the last couple of days. He shuffles into the kitchen to see Doyoung watching his kettle seemingly boil. 

He crosses his arms and leans against the counter edge at the edge of where it starts. He’s giving them both enough space to hopefully talk calmly about what happened earlier. 

“Doyoung-ssi,” Taeyong says softly. 

Doyoung startles, looking up, “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong apologizes. 

“I’m sorry,” Doyoung says softly, turning to his kettle. 

“For what?” Taeyong asks gently. 

“I know I hurt Chenle’s feelings,” Doyoung admits. 

“Did you take your frustrations out on him?” Taeyong asks, trying to keep a nonjudgmental tone out of his voice. 

“Yeah, I did,” the beta answers. 

“Tell me what’s going on,” Taeyong says 

“I’m stressed, and he just bothered me,” Doyoung admits. 

Taeyong thinks that Doyoung is telling him a white lie. Regardless, he knows there has to be more than just stress. “When was the last time you had a proper meal, hm?” 

“I ate with Johnny hyung this morning at breakfast,” Doyoung answers. 

“How many hours are you sleeping?” He questions. 

“Four to five,” Doyoung answers. 

“That isn’t enough. You need to go to sleep earlier, baby,” Taeyong chastises gently. 

“At least I’m sleeping,” Doyoung snaps. 

“Hey,” Taeyong says, “don’t give me attitude. I’m not the one preventing you from sleeping. You can try and bully Chenle, but you can’t do it with me. I’m still your hyung, and your alpha. So relax.” 

“Stop questioning me,” Doyoung says, his voice strained. 

“Then tell me what’s wrong, hm? I know you’re hiding something,” Taeyong says, “you never scold Chenle.” 

“With my responsibilities with MCing, and then our promotions, and practicing, I’m feeling a little overwhelmed,” Doyoung admits 

“That’s okay,” Taeyong says gently, “why don’t you just come to me and ask for help? I can’t do anything unless you talk to me. It’s not like you to not share these things with me.” 

“After Renjun’s incident, I didn’t want to add to your plate,” Doyoung says. 

Taeyong closes his eyes in frustration. It’s nice having such selfless packmates, but not when it came to the expense of their own health. He rubbed at his temple, before looking up at Doyoung, “Baby, you’re still pack. You still come first in your time of need, goodness~” 

“After Renjun came home, you literally slept for fourteen hours, I didn’t want to add to your stress,” Doyoung said. 

“Thank you for looking out for me, but that’s not your job, Doyoung-ssi. I know you do it out of love, and I’m thankful, but that’s not your concern. I need you to alway be honest with me when you’re feeling bad,” Taeyong scolds gently. 

“What am I supposed to do then? Constantly burden you?” Doyoung asks. 

Taeyong sighs, “You’re not a burden. Regardless, it is my burden to carry, baby. As your alpha, it is my privilege to have that ‘burden.’” 

“You have so many of us to look after, I was trying to help,” Doyoung says. 

“I know, but you matter too,” Taeyong hums, moving closer to Doyoung when the younger turns the electric stove off. “Look at me.” 

Doyoung looks up, but instantly averts eye contact. 

“Come on, look at me, I need you to understand,” Taeyong says sweetly. 

Doyoung looks up, reluctantly. 

“You’re part of my pack, you made that decision knowing that I would help care for your needs and protect you when needed. You agreed to let me do that, so let me, hm? I love you, cub,” Taeyong says, using the endearment affectionately as he puts his hand on the back of the beta’s neck. 

The beta’s cheeks flush, “Love you too hyung.” 

“Now I think you owe a certain maknae an apology and lots of cuddles,” Taeyong says softly, before pressing a kiss to Doyoung’s forehead. 

“Yeah, I do,” Doyoung admits, leaning in for a hug, which Taeyong easily grants. He wraps up the lean boy in his arms and holds him, allowing the other to soak up the comfort needed. 

Taeyong rubs his hands up and down Doyoung’s back, until the other pulls away. 

“Where is Lele?” Doyoung asks. 

“Pup is in my room with hyung,” Taeyong says, taking Doyoung’s hand and leading him to his room. 

When Taeyong opens the door he’s met with the sight from earlier, except they’re watching something on Taeil’s phone and giggling. Chenle looks up and smiles at him. Taeyong notices that his smile lowers when Doyoung is visible. 

“Hi baby,” Taeyong smiles, closing the door behind Doyoung, “are you okay with talking to Doyoung? Hyung and I will stay in here if you want,” Taeyong says. 

“I’ll talk to hyung, but you can stay if you want,” Chenle says. 

“Okay, hyung and I will stay,” Taeyong says, sitting on his bed and watching Chenle move out of the protective embrace of Taeil. 

Doyoung tentatively sits on the edge of the bed, “I’m sorry for snapping at you, pup. You didn’t do anything wrong, and I’m sorry. Hyung is irritable and overwhelmed, and I took it out on you when I should have asked Taeyong hyung for help.” 

“It’s okay hyung,” Chenle says softly, “I forgive you, and I’m sorry you’re feeling overwhelmed.” 

Doyoung’s eye water at the gentle acknowledgement from their sweet maknae. Taeyong reached out to run his fingers through Chenle’s hair, proud of the younger boy for always being such a sweet tender-heart. 

“You’re too sweet, Lele,” Doyoung says, sounding a bit choked up. 

Taeyong and Taeil left the two in his room to cuddle and watch videos. 

 

He found himself in the living room by himself. He wasn’t sure exactly where all of his members were--which was rare--but he trusted that they were safe and okay. He was calling his manager’s number and hoping the man would pick up. 

“Taeyong-ssi, are you okay?” 

Taeyong laughed, “Yes, hyungnim, I’m okay, and so are the boys. I was calling to ask a favor.” 

His manager seems relieved, “What can I do for you?” 

“I was hoping to request a day or two off if you can manage. The boys are looking worn out and they’re not sleeping very well. I think their minds and bodies need a break, and I promise you we’ll work twice as hard,” Taeyong asks. 

His manager chuckled, “I’ll see what I can do, but you’re right. I noticed you guys were looking a bit run down anyways. Anything else?” 

“No hyungnim, that was all. Thank you,” Taeyong says appreciatively. 

He hands up the phone shortly after and leans back against the couch. He hopes his manager can convince management to allow his boys to relax. They were all looking worn out, but they were going strong and not complaining at all. Except for the moment with Doyoung, there hadn’t been anything else even though Taeyong knew an exhaustion was settling deep into his group bones.

A weight settled into his lap, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Yuta already curling into his chest and breathing in his scent. Taeyong wraps his arms around the Japanese boy, “Hi baby.” 

“You okay?” Yuta asks softly. 

“Yeah, just relaxing. You?” Taeyong asks. 

“Mm,” Yuta hums, “rare that you’re all by yourself. You usually always have a pup within an arm’s distance from you.” 

Taeyong laughs, “Someone a bit needy?” 

Yuta chuckles, “A little.” 

“Sorry, you know how it is at that age. Pups just want to feel safe and included,” Taeyong murmurs. 

“I know, a lot has to do with them adoring you,” Yuta says, his tone soft. 

“They adore everyone,” Taeyong scoffs. 

“No, they adore you Taeyongie~ You’re their leader, you make them feel safe and understood,” Yuta says. 

“It’s true,” a soft voice interrupts. 

Both look up to see Jungwoo standing by the opposite couch fidgeting with his hands and looking nervous, “I...didn’t mean to be nosy,” he apologizes gently. 

Taeyong smiles fondly at the sweet boy, “Come here baby.” 

Yuta easily slides off of Taeyong’s laugh to allow Jungwoo the space. Jungwoo falls onto Taeyong’s lap and Yuta lifts the omega’s legs onto his lap to massage his calves. 

Taeyong nuzzles into Jungwoo’s temple, “If we’re in a public space, you’re allowed to join our conversations, sweetheart.” 

“It’s true, what hyung said. We all adore you. You do make us feel safe, and it’s why we cling to you,” Jungwoo admits softly. 

“Sweet pup,” Taeyong compliments affectionately. 

“It’s quiet today,” Jungwoo says. 

“It is, everyone is sleepy,” Yuta says. 

“I’m really tired,” Jungwoo admits. 

“That’s normal,” Taeyong says, “take a nap, hyung will hold you.” 

“Sleep baby, Taeyong and I will be here,” Yuta encourages. 

It didn’t take much more to push the young omega to sleep, but Taeyong felt incredibly warm and content having the pup in his arms with Yuta resting on his shoulder. 

It was only a few minutes before he drifted off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all been well! I've been updating all my followers on tumblr about my situation if you want to follow! 
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](https://kpopthoughtbubble.tumblr.com/)


	12. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all eighteen members have a day out together~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi babies! it's been a while hasn't it? i'm sorry for the late update. may was possibly the worst month. i was sick for about ten days. and as soon as i got better, my elderly dog attacked my puppy while I was home alone. i sustained injuries. turns out my senior had a tumor, and while we were trying to wait for treatment, the senior attacked my puppy again and bit my dad. we had to say our good byes. our puppy was quite nervous while healing, and the week after the fight, i had nightmares for a week replaying the incidents. the week after that were my finals, which i unfortunately failed as i was sleep deprived and didn't study at all those last two weeks of the semester. so i was dealing with a lot of frustration, guilt, and shame. i hope this update isn't too upsetting, and i'm hoping to update a bit more regularly. i hope you all have been well. i love you guys! thank you for your continued support!

“Hey! You all better behave,” Johnny yelled as most of their group ran toward the outdoor adult play area. It was basically a massive jungle gym made for adults, and it was perfect for their more hyperactive members. 

Taeyong laughed, winding his arm around Johnny’s and resting his head on the taller boys shoulder, “This is the one time where they don’t have to behave. Let them play,” Taeyong teases. 

“I know, but I want them to also not get hurt,” Johnny says worriedly. 

“They’ll be okay,” he says softly. 

It was one of their days off, and he knew his boys were getting a bit stir crazy. Having this adult play area where they could get rid of that energy was the perfect solution in Taeyong’s mind, especially with the majority of his group members having way too much energy on a bad day. 

Johnny intertwines their fingers together as they watch the boys start to yell and eagerly start to climb. The majority of them being of age and having the time of their lives. “They’re pretty cute,” Taeyong says, unable to hide his affection and fondness for his boys. 

Johnny sighs, “I know they are. Don’t remind me.” 

“Why?” Taeyong laughs. 

“Because it’s less likely for me to scold them when I’m fond,” Johnny admits. 

“Don’t scold them today. Let them have fun and break the rules a little,” he says, leaning in to press a kiss to the older boys cheek. 

The two gravitate toward the cafe, and order themselves iced Americanos, before sitting at one of the tables and watching their group. He knew they’d join them eventually, but it was nice being able to watch and to feel the happiness thrumming in the back of their mind through the pack bond. 

“They’re so happy,” Johnny hums, sounding content. 

Taeyong feels happy himself, and he knows Johnny does as well. He also feels his impulse control drop and he finds his body moving and nudging his way to sit in Johnny’s lap. It used to be awkward, as they’re both pretty tall and have long limbs, but Johnny is broader now and he can nestle in a bit more comfortably. 

Johnny moves his arms to better hold Taeyong and places a kiss to his temple once he settles. “When was the last time it was just us two?” Johnny asks softly 

“A while. It seems like we always have more than a handful of pups at our side,” Taeyong laughs. 

Johnny chuckles, Taeyong can feel the vibration against him and he feels warm knowing his packmate is happy. 

Taeyong and Johnny sit and talk between themselves for a while, until Taeyong feels a bit on edge. He sits up and looks at the area his boys were running around in, “It’s too quiet.” 

He stands up and walks over to the area where his groupmates were supposed to be playing, and yet when he walks closer does he see why it’s so quiet. Taeyong affectionately called his groupmates cuddle sessions “puppy piles.” So when he found all of his groupmates lying in various positions while still managing to all touch, did he realize this was the biggest puppy pile he’d witnessed. 

“Goodness~ My pups,” Taeyong hums to himself. 

“Do we...leave them be?” Johnny asks. 

Taeyong laughs, which wakes some of them. “Hi puppy,” he whispers, crouching down to rub his hand through Chenle’s hair. The sweet boy was looking up at him tiredly, but seemed content having Taeyong so close to him. 

The others began shifting and waking up. A few sitting up and rubbing their eyes, and Johnny gently pressing kisses to their foreheads and being a doting hyung. 

“Sleepy cubs, are we ready to play somewhere else? They have the trampoline area,” Taeyong suggests, allowing Chenle to nudge him so he was sitting on the floor. The younger climbed into his lap and curled up. Taeyong watched the rest of his pack and group sleepily stand up and head to the trampoline area with Johnny. Taeyong happily stayed where he was with Chenle still napping in his lap, resting his head on his shoulder. 

The area once again gets loud with his boys waking up. They’re boisterous with their newly renewed energy, and it warms his heart knowing that they’re enjoying themselves as much as they are. 

The boys finish playing within the hour and all head out for an early dinner/late lunch. They take up half of the restaurant as tables are pushed together and chairs rearranged. They gather around the table, and start ordering alcohol for those of age, and sodas for the underage kids. 

It was an eventful meal, all eighteen of them making memories and being unashamedly loud and happy. Once the bill came out, Taeyong took it and inserted his card into the book. 

“Hyung!” Haechan’s eyes are wide, “that’s too much for you to pay.” 

Taeyong leans over and squeezes the youngers hand, “I wouldn’t have invited you to a meal if I couldn’t afford it, baby. Plus, you guys are my pups, I want to treat you.” 

“Hyung,” Haechan bites his lower lip nervously, looking as if he wants to protest. 

“Baby, it’s okay,” Taeyong says, gesturing for the boy to come to him. Haechan stands and moves over to him. Taeyong gently tugs the younger boy into his lap and watches the others returns into a comfortable conversation. Going to share meals with all eighteen of them was expensive, but they rarely got to do it. So when they did, Taeyong really didn’t mind picking up the tab and treating his boys to it. 

“Those boys are so disrespectful, flaunting such skinship in a public place. They should be ashamed of themselves.” 

Taeyong’s ears immediately perk up and he feels Haechan stiffen in his hold. Taeyong looks at him and smiles, “It’s okay,” he mouths, before nudging Johnny. Johnny looks at them smiling before frowning. It’s not long before there’s another comment. 

“I wonder if we should tell someone. I’m not sure I feel comfortable eating while they’re being like that.” 

Johnny’s eyes narrow, and the shift in his energy is enough to alert the other boys. They quiet so Johnny can make eye contact with the people bothered by Taeyong’s skinship with Haechan. 

Interfering with any type of pack dynamic was frowned upon, and it was his right to say something in their defense. “Our leader is comforting one of our pups because he’s nervous and needs it. Since when are you allowed to comment on other people’s pack dynamics?” 

The elderly lady seemed surprised by Johnny’s defense, and the fact that she was heard by them. 

“Watch your done, young man,” the man besides her says. 

“I’ll watch my tone when she is deserving of my respect, and she has no right to comment on pack affairs,” Johnny states calmly, but sternly. 

“Know your place,” the woman says, glaring at him. 

“I do know my place, but do you? I’m the eldest alpha in my pack, and it’s my job to keep my pack safe and unharmed by ignorant and outdated traditional views. Times have changed, please attempt to keep up,” Johnny states. 

People are starting to quiet down to see what the commotion is all about. Some look concerned, some look interested in the verbal argument, other’s look frustrated, and others are sending both Johnny and the elderly couple disgusted looks. 

“We’re not bothering anyone. We’re eating out meal, enjoying our time together, and we’re being just as loud as everyone else. If you still have a problem, take it up with the owner of the restaurant,” Johnny says 

It’s rare when someone is outspoken about their skinship, an obvious bond. 

“How can you be pack if there is no pack bite?” The man argues. 

“There’s a better way to bond then to be forcing mutilation on someone else,” Johnny snaps, “or by not having proper consent.” 

Taeyong frowns, “More importantly, it’s none of your business, sir.” 

The owner comes out and reaches his hand out to keep them from saying anything, in a manner of him handling the situation. 

“Sir, if you cannot keep your comments and opinions to yourself, I will ask you to leave. Frankly, these boys have been nothing but courteous, polite, and a joy to be able to serve. They ate their meal heartily, and are enjoying their time together. Their tab was also ten times the amount yours will be, and that young man paid for it all on his own. I guarantee that not only is he more successful than you, but you barely make a quarter of what he does. Why don’t you enjoy your meal with your wife and keep quiet about other people’s affairs, hm?” The middle aged gentleman says, he’s authoritative, but keeping his customer service smile on his face. 

Taeyong is thankful for the owner’s interference. He’s a bit embarrassed that everyone knows he paid for the table’s meal by himself, but he understands the owner was trying to humble the elderly couple and their judgments. 

Their dinner ended with the owner sincerely apologizing and offering them a drink on him for the inconvenience. 

It wasn’t long before they ended up back at their dorms, separating into their respective areas and changing into pajamas and grabbing plushy’s, blankets, and pillows. 

He knew tonight would end in a pack cuddle pile. 

He was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know how you guys have been! i've missed you all! (I'll be replying to comments for the next hour!!) 
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](https://kpopthoughtbubble.tumblr.com/)


	13. Happy Taeil Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and his boys celebrate Taeils day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! please enjoy this small update/continuation of last chapter!!

“When will hyung get here?” Jaemin asks nervously. 

Taeyong chuckles, going over to the maknae and gently cradling his face, “Relax, hyung will be here soon. Why don't you go help the others with the balloons, hm?” 

Taeyong can feel Jaemin calm with his touch, before he goes to join the other maknaes with decorating the dorm. It's Taeil’s birthday today, and their beloved hyung doesn't know about the surprise. Johnny had taken him out for a coffee and to run a few errands, which the oldest didn't seem bothered by, even with the lack of congratulatory birthday greetings from the rest of the group. That wasn't unusual, Taeil didn't get bothered by things like that. The anxieties of the younger members were starting to escalate. They didn't like not being able to wish the others happy birthday, but it seemed to be especially heightened with their eldest member. 

Taeyong put the dream cubs to work on decorations, which mainly involved blowing up black, white, and gold balloons to surround the the gold numbered ‘25’ balloons. The older pack mates were working on streamers and Lucas seemed to be working on the playlist. 

He was working on setting out glasses for the champagne he had bought (and apple cider for the underage kiddos) beside the cake he had special ordered. It was a red velvet cake with vanilla frosting shaped into compressed flowers surrounding the entirety of the cake. Gold candied chocolate beads were pressed into the center of each flower, adding just a bit of color to the cake. He had pressed in sparkly gold numbered candles to make the gold more prominent on the cake. 

Taeyong wanted this birthday to be simple and classy which was his hyung personified. 

Once decorations we're finished and Lucas had settled on a playlist, they all were lounging on the couches waiting, some more anxious than others. 

“He won't be upset, right?” Chenle asks softly. 

Taeyong forces his laugh down, and pulls the younger into his lap. “Of course not. Don't worry so much.” 

Jisung was cuddled in between Yuta and Doyoung, while Mark had claimed Jaehyuns lap. Ten had Jaemin snuggled into him, while Jungwoo and Lucas were on the floor with Jeno. Kun, Renjun and SiCheng were on the loveseat together. Heachan was by himself, unusually quiet considering there were festivities to be celebrated. 

“Go to Yuta baby,” Taeyong asks, the boy obeying and situating himself on Yuta’s lap. The boy is happy to have him, pressing kisses to his cheeks and tickling his sides. 

“Haechan, come here baby,” Taeyong says, gesturing for the lonely boy on the floor to join him. 

Their dinner a few nights ago was still bothering him. There was a lot of questions Haechan had, and Taeyong hadn't been able to answer them yet. 

“Still bothered from our dinner?” Taeyong asks quietly once the younger is sitting in his lap.

“Yeah,” Haechan admits softly. 

“We didn't do anything wrong,” Taeyong says, “not that it matters, but it's acceptable to comfort non-pack members with skinship, especially because you are bonded with me, even if it's just platonic. They were out of line. They had no right to try and make us feel guilty or wrong, and we weren't the only ones showing skinship in public. I think they commented because we were guys because the table beside us had a guy with his girl in his lap and that didn't seem to bother them. It was more than just skinship, it was blatant homophobia. Even still, a lot of reform has happened on pack bonds and dynamics, and changes have allowed that skinship to be normal. There's nothing wrong with us or what we did, okay? They were stuck in archaic times where pack bites were forced and an alpha showing comfort to other pack mates was a sign of weakness. They were wrong. Do you think I'm weak when I comfort you?” 

Haechan shakes his head, “No, I would feel sad if you didn't. And lonely.” 

“Exactly, and if you feel like that now, how would you think you'd feel if you were pack?” Taeyong asks softly. 

“Rejected,” Haechan whispers. 

“How is that healthy? Baby, you don't need to feel guilty or bad about needing comfort from any of us. I certainly don't, and you'll always be safe with me,” Taeyong says softly. 

Taeyong looks up noticing how quiet the room had gotten to see his group members all watching and listening to their conversation. 

He smiles, “That goes for all of you as well. There's nothing wrong with how we do things in our group. You're all healthy? Happy?”

They nod their heads while murmuring yes.

“Then if you feel happy and good about yourselves, why care about the opinions of others?” Taeyong asks them. “Some of you aren't pack yet, but that doesn't still mean I won't take care of you. You're my responsibility, and it's a burden I can carry happily because I love each and every single one of you. If it was any of you in Heachan’s place, I would do the same thing.”

“We know hyung,” Ten says.

“Why was Johnny so mad?” Jaemin asks.

He wasn't surprised by the question. Johnny rarely got upset and talked back to those much older than him. Age had no play when it came to criticism to packs though, at least in Johnny's mind. 

“Johnny has already been defensive when it comes to our pack. We've been criticized since day one. From everyone. The company. The fans. Most of our seniors. Some of our families. It was very difficult. Johnny felt the burden as the eldest alpha, and we agreed that he would be the one to speak when we were criticized because of it.” Taeyong answers.

“But you're pack alpha,” Mark says.

“Yes, but since we live a very public life, it’s best for Johnny to do it, and it also relieves some burden from me as pack alpha,” Taeyong shares. 

“What if he's not there?” Mark asks quietly.

“Then I obviously would take care of it, no questions asked,” he answers. 

“He's telling the truth,” Ten said, “I remember when he took me out for ice cream because I got the news I'd be on ‘Hit the Stage’ and he wanted to treat me. So we went to this little parlor, and after we ordered we sat in one of the loveseats, and he let me cuddle with him. I thought it was fine because there were other couples doing it too, and they didn't seem bothered by us doing the same thing. This couple, not even that old, like mid-forties, walked in and Taeyong hyung could just instantly tell something was off, but instead of pushing me away he pulled me closer and kept an eye on them. I didn't know what was going on at the time, but he did. And when they looked at us and started saying really nasty things, he didn't cower away or push me away. He held his ground and called them out and embarrassed them. He gave the other couples courage as well because they came to our defense too. Taeyong could have easily pushed me away and felt embarrassed or guilty, but he didn't. It's so easy to cower under pressure and humiliation, but it's difficult to stand up to that. Hyungs have always been there, and none of you should doubt that.” 

“You sap,” Taeyong teases, “I didn't think you would still remember that.” 

“Taeil hyung has done the same as well,” Jungwoo says. 

Taeyong is surprised by that. Taeil is the least confrontational person he knows. “Really? When?” 

“After I joined the pack, he took me out for a coffee,” Jungwoo shares, “he forgot to put foundation on his neck, and somebody commented on it. They could tell we were both omegas, and criticized him for having a bite mark and not me.” 

Taeyong can feel his stomach twist into a knot.

“They called us some bad names, and I think if Taeil hyung was alone, he would have let them and just left. With me there though, I think he wanted to confront them to prove a point. Omegas already get a bad rap. Hyung kind of just smiled and said at least he had a love bite, and asked them if they had the same. They couple got embarrassed and left us alone. I think hyung picked up on something I couldn't, but it seemed to do the trick. They left us alone, and we even had a girl come up to us and thank us for standing up to them. She was an omega too, and I think it meant a lot to her to see someone like her with the power,” Jungwoo shares. 

“Hyung doesn't like confrontation, but he's not one to shy away when he feels he needs too. He doesn't just wound either, he goes straight for the kill. Hyung can be brutal,” Taeyong says. 

“Hyung is the best,” Chenle says. 

“Damn right he is,” Jaehyun says. 

They all laugh, but instantly quiet when they hear fumbling outside of their door. They all leap up and crowd around the balloons and look at the door anxiously. Lucas turns the lights off, and they wait for Johnny to push the door open. 

“Why are the lights out?” Taeil asks.

They see the two enter and Lucas flips the light backs on while they all yell their congratulations. Taeil beams, before he starts laughing. Johnny has his arm around his neck, pulling him in for a hug and kissing his temple. 

“Happy birthday hyung,” Taeyong says once the madness quiets down, “I love you.” 

“You guys are good at surprising me. Such loyal pups,” Taeil teases. 

“It was hyungs idea,” Chenle says, looking at Taeyong, “but we all thought you deserved a special birthday now that you're 25.” 

“It was, was it?” Taeil teases, moving closer to Taeyong and hugging him. Taeyong wraps both arms around him and squeezes him. 

Taeil pulls away before going to each member and hugging them and kissing their cheek in thanks. It's not long before pictures and selfies are taken before they pop open the alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages and slice into the cake. 

They sing happy birthday to Taeil, and Taeyong wants to keep this moment and this feeling for the rest of his life. It's warm and comfortable. It's safe and happy. It's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everyone's support!! I love you all so much!! you all really motivate a girl!!


	14. Taeyong is Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong is a bit sensitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi babies! there's not much to say here, but if you all could _please_ read the notes at the end of the chapter that would be great!!  <3

Mark had come home late last night after getting back from his trip for _It's Dangerous Beyond the Blankets_. Taeyong hadn’t seen him yet, and it was already four in the afternoon. He knew Mark enjoyed having his own space and being allowed to socialize when he wanted too. They called each other and went on FaceTime, but it was different. Taeyong couldn't reach out and comfort with physical affection, and the boy had been away from their group for too long. Even though Mark wasn't pack, there was still a bond and Taeyong needed to nurture it.

“Give him his space,” Taeil says, pushing his way onto Taeyongs lap to keep him anchored to the couch. 

“He's been without us for too long, what if he gets sick? Or upset?” Taeyong confesses his anxieties easily to his hyung. 

“Mark knows how to self regulate, he'll come to us when he feels ready,” Taeil responds softly, pressing a comforting kiss to Taeyongs cheek. 

Taeils fingers are combing through his hair, settling his frazzled nerves with ease. 

“He's an adult now, and you can't coddle him if he doesn't want to be,” Taeil hums, “we set up these boundaries for a reason.”

“I know, I _know_ , but suppressing that instinct isn't natural. I want to coddle,” Taeyong sighs. 

“You're being dramatic, hyung,” Doyoung sighs, rolling his eyes. 

Taeying frowns, “No I'm not.”

“You kind of are,” Taeil teasingly agrees. 

“Babe, please,” Taeyong sighs, exasperated by his pack mates ganging up on him. 

Johnny laughs from the kitchen, quiet up until then. 

“Not you too,” Taeyong says, sulking. 

Johnny joins them on the couch and easily pulls Taeil onto his lap. Doyoung takes the initiative to sit on Taeyong’s lap, nestling in easily. 

“I don’t think I’ve met an alpha this keyed up over a non-pack member,” Doyoung shares. 

“How can I not be? He was the first maknae of NCT, and he’ll always _technically_ be the baby. He was the original maknae, and sometimes I think, he misses being the baby sometimes. It’s why I dote and coddle him, more than him actually needing it. We all know he has poor survival skills when it comes to cooking and whatnot,” Taeyong laughs, “but apart of me thinks he misses being spoiled and doted on. I mean the three of us know how he was back then, and he knows how I was in the very beginning. I just worry about him.” Taeyong stresses. 

“You’re going to spoil the pup if you’re not careful,” Johnny warns teasngly. 

Taeyong glares at him, “Please, none of our pups will ever go without my love and affection, and they’ll never turn into spoil rotten kids because of it. That’s one thing I will never deprive them of, and you should know that.” 

“Boys,” Taeil intervenes calmly, “Johnny, you should know by now that affection and love can’t spoil anyone. You know Tae’s sensitivity about the topic, as well. Don’t tease him about it when he’s extra sensitive about it.” 

Arguments in any relationships were normal and healthy, and Taeyong knew that Johnny was teasing, but he wasn’t in the right frame of mind to take it light-heartedly. He was worried, and unsettled by Mark not coming to greet anyone. 

A warm hand held his, pulling him out of his thoughts, “I’m sorry, Tae, I shouldn’t have teased you right now, it was inappropriate.” 

Taeyong’s resolve crumbles, and he blinks back a few tears. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Johnny asks, concerned. 

Doyoung is quickly wiping away the tears, Johnny still holding his hand, and Taeil is standing up and walking _away_. 

“Hyung?” Taeyong asks, confused by the eldest leaving. 

“I’m getting Mark, I’ll be right back,” Taeil says. 

“No, no, don’t do that. I’m fine, see, I’m fine, I’ll be okay,” Taeyong scramble, trying to wipe his tears away, but failing since Doyoung is batting his hand away. Johnny has moved in closer and has his arm behind Taeyong’s neck, helping to ground him. 

“Baby, you’re _not_ okay, let hyung get Mark,” Johnny says. 

“Hyung, you’re extra sensitive right now, unusually so, and you need to see Mark,” Doyoung says gently. 

“I-” Taeyong frowns, “I’m sorry.” 

“What are you apologizing for?” Johnny asks, “It’s okay, everything is fine. Goodness, you’re sensitive today baby.” 

“Haven’t you smelled him all day? He’s been anxious, he’s just been hiding it well. Stupid alpha,” Doyoung scolds. 

“He just needs Mark,” Johnny says, “I have a feeling he’ll feel a lot better once the pup joins us.” 

“Hi hyungs,” Mark says. 

All three turn to look at the young adult. The boy looks fine. He smells fine. He looks a little tired, but nothing too out of the ordinary when you travel halfway across the globe. 

“Hey pup,” Johnny says first, “we’ve got an anxious alpha on our hands, think you can help out?” 

“Taeil hyung said the same thing,” Mark said, eyes worried as he looks at Taeyong. 

Doyoung slips off of Taeyong’s lap and sits beside him instead. Taeil gently pushes Mark closer until Taeyong can reach out and pull him in closer. 

“Hyung?” Mark asks, surprised by the reaction, as he looks at Johnny and Taeil for explanation. 

“He’s missed you,” Johnny says simply, “and when you didn’t come and greet him, he got anxious and very sensitive.” 

“Shut up,” Taeyong says. He feels so much better already, having the pup close to him and being able to make sure that Mark was okay and safe and unharmed. He feels Mark melt into the embrace, allowing Taeyong to coddle and comfort. 

“Hyung, you could have just woken me up earlier if you were feeling this way,” Mark chastises softly. 

“You like your space and I didn’t want to wake you after being on a plane for so long. I knew you would be tired,” Taeyong hums.

“Yes, and look what that did. You’re using me as your own personal stuffed plushy,” Mark teases. 

The others laugh, and Taeyong would normally feel embarrassed, but Mark has been gone four days too long without seeing him and being able to touch and comfort. 

“It’s been a while since you’ve cuddled me like this, hyung,” Mark says. 

“I know,” Taeyong says. 

“Just because I’m older doesn’t mean I don’t like being treated like I used too, and you don’t have to treat me any different because I’m an alpha or something,” Mark says, head resting on Taeyong’s shoulder. 

“I treated you different because you made it known that you needed your space. I didn’t want to invade it, and so I left it up to you. I’m sorry,” Taeyong hums, kissing Mark’s forehead. 

“Stupid. I’m useless and clueless half the time, why would you do that?” Mark asks. 

They laugh, and Taeyong feels lighter at the chastisement. 

“You’re right, what was I thinking, hm? My clueless pup,” Taeyong teases gently. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about my decision for when I turn of age,” Mark says. 

“Yeah? What’s on your mind?” Taeyong asks. 

“I don’t want my own pack,” Mark says, “I know I’m an alpha, and I don’t mind helping lead the Dream kids, but I don’t want to be in that position of head alpha. I like being taken care of. I like the idea of being in a large pack.” 

Taeyong squeezes him tighter, “I know you’ve been thinking about it a lot, and whatever decision you end up making, we’ll always be supportive and happy for you. Is this something you want to keep between the five of us?” 

Mark nods his head, “Please. There’s still a few months away, and I still want to think about it, even though I know myself, and my needs. I already love everyone in the group, but I also don’t want to let the Dream kids down either.” 

“What’s important is that you make the decision that’ll make you happy, and you don’t make one forced out of expectations of others,” Johnny says softly. 

“A lot of the Dream babies already expressed wanting to join our pack, especially Haechan and Chenle,” Taeil adds. 

Mark’s cheek colors, and they all coo. They all know about the crush Mark has specifically on Haechan, and Haechan returning it. There’s always been something very special between the two pups. 

“Maybe you should talk to Haechan,” Doyoung says. 

“Hyung,” Mark whines, embarrassed. 

“No, I’m serious, kiddo, look, Lucas and Jungwoo also had a long discussion about it as well, even before they were packmates. It’s not a bad idea for you two to do the same. You guys are bonded, and having open communication is never a bad thing, baby,” Doyoung advises gently. 

“It seems as though Mark needed some time with his hyungs,” Johnny hums, “anything else on your mind?” 

“I need a tutor for math, I think I’m failing,” Mark says glumly. 

 

Even though Taeyong wasn’t surrounded by th Dream babies as much as he was his pack and Mark, he was very intuitive to the maknae lines friendships and how close they were. In his opinion, Jeno and Jaemin were the closest out of the group. They were the best of friends, and Taeyong had a feeling that feelings were starting to develop now that they were getting older and maturing. 

So when Jeno had admitted to Taeyong in private that he didn’t think Jaemin was feeling well, Taeyong trusted Jeno’s intuition implicitly. Jeno and Jaemin were always together, conjoined at the hip, and Jeno would never jeopardize anyone’s health, much less Jaemin. 

Jaemin looked fine, which had Jeno nervously chewing on his lower lip. Taeyong gently combed his fingers through the nervous boys hair, “It’s okay. I trust you. If you think something is wrong, it’s good you told me.” 

Taeyong took the lead and joined Jaemin on the couch, “Hi baby,” he greets softly. 

“Hi hyung,” Jaemin smiles at him, instantly leaning his head on his shoulder. 

Taeyong catches a whiff of something sweet, which is unusual for a neutral pup who hasn’t presented yet. _Ah,_ Taeyong thinks, _he’s presenting._

“Are you feeling okay?” Taeyong asks softly. 

“Yeah, just a little queasy, but I’m drinking some tea to help settle my stomach,” Jaemin admits softly. 

Taeyong raises his hand to Jaemin’s forehead to check his temperature. “You’ve got a fever, baby.” 

“I do?” Jaemin asks. 

“Yeah, baby, and you smell different, too,” Taeyong hums. 

“ _What?_ ” Jaemin says, pulling away and turning to face Taeyong. 

“I’m guessing you know what that means,” Taeyong says calmly. 

“Am I presenting?” Jaemin asks quietly. 

“Yeah baby, I think you are,” Taeyong answers. 

“Oh my god, I’m not ready to present, and have my whole world view change, and I don’t wanted to be treated differently, and I don’t want things to be weird. I’m me, and that should be enough. I don’t want people to think I can’t do things, or that I’m expected to be someone I’m not, and oh my god, I’m _presenting_ -” Jaemin is barely taking in a breath when Taeyong interrupts. 

“Na Jaemin, calm down,” Taeyong says, authority in his voice and cuts through Jaemin’s panic. 

Jaemin turns to look at him with watery eyes, and a startled expression. 

“Listen to me very carefully, you’re still Jaemin. You always will be. And around any of us, nothing changes. You’re presenting status isn’t your full identity, it’s just a facet of who you are. Now what has you so worried? Do you have an idea on what you’ll be presenting as?” Taeyong asks. 

“Omega,” Jaemin says. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being an omega. Taeil hyung is, and he’s the highest on the hierarchy in the pack besides me,” Taeyong shares. 

“More than Johnny hyung?” Jaemin asks, confused. 

“Yes. Taeil is my first bonded packmate, and through a bite no less. He has as much authority as I do, and he is the eldest. Just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean it takes your value or worth away,” Taeyong says. 

“Why don’t you want to be an omega?” Jeno asks softly. 

“I saw how my cousins were treated by their parents, and by society, and by their own pack, they were always, _always_ at the bottom of the hierarchy,” Jaemin admits. 

“That is a very archaic way of living, and things are changing. Jaemin, Taeil hyung is the one at the top of pack hierarchy, and he’s an omega. He’s quiet, and introverted, and soft-spoken, but when he needs to, he exhibits his authority because it’s who he is. His omega status is a facet of who he is. To me, he’s my first bonded packmate, my hyung, someone I can rely on and trust, and he is a soothing balm to my anxiety and nervousness. What makes you special isn’t your status, but who you are. Jaemin, baby, you have such a capacity for kindness and compassion. You’re so sweet. You’re so witty and intelligent. You’re charming and polite. You’re a talented dancer and rapper, and on your way to being a variety idol. You are so much more than what the world says you are. Trust your hyung,” Taeyong says, taking the boys hand. 

“Okay, okay, I’m better. What...what’s next?” Jaemin asks. 

“Now we go to your room and let you relax and we spoil you,” Taeyong smiles, “come on. Jeno and I will be with you and take care of everything.” 

Jaemin was presenting normally and naturally, there was no reason to alert a doctor until after. Taeyong dimmed the lights, while Jeno helped Jaemin change into softer clothing. “Okay, you’re going to feel tired, and hungry, and probably more affectionate. You need to let us know what you need, okay?” 

“Okay hyung,” Jaemin says, getting underneath his blankets and laying down. Jeno joins him on one side, and Taeyong joins him on the other. Jaemin would be just fine. 

Once Jaemin was asleep, Taeyong reached out and took Jeno’s hand in his own, “You did well, baby. Thank you for coming to me. You have amazing instincts.” 

Jeno smiles, squeezing Taeyong’s hand back, “I’m glad I did. I thought I was making it up.” 

“No baby, this was incredible. I’m so proud of you,” Taeyong compliments. He sits up and leans over to kiss the boys cheek, “You okay being here?” 

“Yeah, he’s my best friend, I don’t want to leave him,” Jeno answers. 

“‘Best friend’, huh?” Taeyong teases. 

Jeno blushes, but doesn’t argue it. 

That’s answer enough for him. 

 

Once Jaemin had officially presented, it turned out the boy was right on his status. Jaemin did in fact present into his omega status, and he seemed resigned at the fact. 

The boy smelled of a floral sweetness, and it was refreshing and intoxicating. Taeyong couldn’t pick out what he was smelling, but everyone was enthralled with it. Jaemin seemed much more content after the group’s acceptance and excitement over his transition. 

Taeyong couldn’t help but be worried over Jeno’s presentation, as he was the last of the ‘00 liners to present. He would talk to their manager to set up a doctor’s appointment. It could be that he was a late presenter, and that was okay too. 

For now, they were celebrating Jaemin’s smooth presentation with food and loud music, and his pack and group smelled happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi babies! if you all are interested, I'm going to be streaming on [Rabbit!](https://rabb.it/kpopthoughtbubble) if you guys want to come join and talk to me! it's an open chat room with streaming capabilities, so come in and say hi! you can stay anonymous, but if you want to chat, you do need to have an account, I believe! you can ask me questions about the fic, or just talk to me, whatever! I'll try and stay on for about an hour, but let me know if you want me to do this more regularly leave a comment or message me on tumblr!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](https://kpopthoughtbubble.tumblr.com/) Also, tumblr has been eating my asks :( so if you sent me a message, it's likely that I never received it, but you can always message me, or just send me a few messages so it won't be eaten up on anon!! ily guys!! <3
> 
> ALSO, I got a [Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/kpopthoughts1)


	15. please don't get your hopes up, i'm only posting this until i officially update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an update, will delete later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> i'm sorry for most likely getting your hopes up BUT I do have some exciting news. if you don't follow me on tumblr or twitter, then you haven't seen the statement I've released, so I'll go ahead and put it down below:

hi everyone! 

I know I’ve been gone for a ridiculously long time, but I’m back! for how long? who knows. I’m putting my health first, so I hope you guys can support me while I’m active and when I need time away. It’s been a really great growing experience learning to put my needs first and to learn to not feel guilty about doing so. I’m working two jobs and I am back in school again, so the consistent updates I was doing last year may not be happening, but we’ll see. 

I’ve already answered some asks about Taeyong Loves His Boys and when it will be updated, and I’m not sure exactly when. There are some things I’m taking into account. 

-when i was on my personal hiatus I wasn’t keeping up with NCT’s activities, and so I’m seriously out of the loop of things except for the obvious one with the new unit WayV

-where I want to pick up with the story, if I want to stay within the same timeline, or do a timeskip

-whether I want to include WayV members (and I know this might upset some of you, but 18 members is already a lot to handle, imagine 21. i wanna pace myself and not get overwhelmed, so WayV members might not show up for a bit, I haven’t decided yet) 

-I’ve been thinking about doing some drabbles to kind of get back into the writing game that aren’t a huge plot line in the fic, but just something additional that can keep you guys satisfied while waiting for an offocial chapter update 

I really appreciate the 100+ comments i got on AO3 during my absence, it means so much to me. I’ve tried responding to the ones that have been kind, encouraging, and thoughtful. I have not and will not respond to comments that are just demanding that I update with nothing else substantial to the comment. It is unfair to me the writer. I am not a factory to make chapters for your own enjoyment, but a person with feelings, day to day responsibilities, and my own issues. I write for fun and for pleasure and when I keep that in mind I find my writing is better. The majority of you have been so incredibly kind and thoughtful with your comments and I’m so appreciative of it. 

I will delete this chapter when I update the next one! I'm hoping you all are well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @kpopthoughts1  
> tumblr:@kpopthoughtbubble


	16. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a certain pack member gets a night terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NIGHT TERROR SCENE IS NOT TRIGGERING I PROMISE. I JUST TELL THAT IT HAPPENS I DON'T DESCRIBE IT. but if it's still triggering you I understand if you wanna skip the chapter!!! <3 
> 
> this is a small update, but I wanted to flex some writing muscles and try and get back and doing what i love. I'm keeping the previous chapter up because it was filled with so many lovely comments and they're so encouraging to read. 
> 
> please send me some positive vibes, i've had another health scare and at this point i'm just wondering when i'll catch a break. but i'm trying to remain positive!!! thanks for reading!! enjoy the chapter!

Here’s the thing about Jaehyun: the alpha is quiet. He is unassuming. He goes about his business not trying to bother or inconvenience anyone. He stands in the background to give up any spotlight he might receive so that his group mates can take it instead. He is sweet and soft-spoken. He takes care of the pups, and always offers to help his hyungs out when it is needed. 

Taeyong knows it is easy for a personality like Jaehyun’s to get lost in the shadows if he isn’t careful. Jaehyun takes care of himself without complaint. He rarely comes to them, not because of shame or embarrassment, but because he was independent. He’d always been independent and he wasn’t willing to sacrifice that when it came to joining the pack. Taeyong had promised him it wouldn’t. 

For the most part, the older members let Jaehyun tend to himself and gave him as much attention and affection as they could without overstepping his boundaries. 

Jaehyun coming into his room in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and wide eyed was most certainly unusual and terrifying. Jaehyun’s shirt was sticking to his chest and his bangs were sticking to his forehead in clumps. 

“Baby,” he says, forcing himself out of his haziness with pure adrenaline as he gets out of bed to reach Jaehyun. “I’m here.” 

“Night terror,” Jaehyun says as a means of explanation for his current image. 

“Okay, you’re okay, come on, let’s get you cleaned up and changed. Hyung won’t leave you.” He promises softly. 

He guides Jaehyun gently by the hand to his bathroom. He turns the shower on and turns back to undress him of the damp clothes. Taeyong sees unshed tears in the light of the bathroom but he doesn’t comment on them. He doesn’t want to unintentionally close Jaehyun off when he is feeling so vulnerable and emotionally raw. 

“Okay baby, get in the shower, and just rinse off and come back out for us to get you into clean clothes.” He instructs. 

The younger alpha follows the orders simply and goes into the shower to rinse off. Taeyong leans against the wall to keep an eye on him. The last thing he wants is for the younger to feel alone or for him to fall over. 

A few minutes later Taeyong his the youngest bundled in a soft towel and sitting on his bed as he pulls out some comfy clothes for him to wear. Once he finds items he think Jae will like he turns back to him and sets them on the bed. 

“Do you want me to put some lotion on you?” He asks. 

Jaehyun has this _thing_. It’s not a bad thing. It’s a rather endearing thing. Jae loves lotion, but he loves when other people put the lotion on him. He says it’s the one thing that truly calms and relaxes him and makes him feel the closest to his packmates. 

His packmates indulge whenever he asks. 

Jaehyun nods his head in consent. Taeyong reaches over for the baby lotion he keeps on his bedside table for this very reason. He gently tugs the towel to pool around his waist before squeezing some lotion in his hand and rubbing them between his hands to warm up the cream. He places his hands on the younger alpha’s back and begins to rub the lotion into the skin. 

Taeyong can feel when Jaehyun fully relaxes. His head slumps down and his shoulders fully relax and loosen up underneath his touch. Once Jae is fully lathered, Taeyong leans in to press a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Feel better?” 

Jaehyun nods, leaning back into Taeyong’s chest. Taeyong holds him. 

“We don’t have to talk about it, but I’m always here if you need someone.” Taeyong speaks softly. “Why don’t we try and sleep now that you’re so relaxed.” 

He helps Jae get dressed and tosses the towel into the bathroom. He helps Jaehyun underneath the covers and joins him, turning the lights off before rolling over and curling around his dongsaeng. 

“Sleep baby, you’re safe,” he hums softly, “I love you.” 

 

The next morning they don’t talk about the night terror Jaehyun has, which is fine. Instead a bubbly Mark joins them in bed and cuddles in between them. Jaehyun looks at peace and peppers light kisses to Mark’s cheeks and forehead. It’s only a few minutes before Mark wiggles away from them and out of the bed and speeding out of the room. They hear an excited “Hyung” and a clatter that follows which makes them both chuckle. 

“Thank you hyung,” Jaehyun says softly. 

“Of course baby. I’m always here. I’m so proud of you for coming to me last night. I know that’s not easy for you to do,” he says softly. 

“It’s easy when it comes to you. You make me feel safe,” he murmurs sleepily. 

“I’m glad baby. Go back to sleep, you earned a lay in,” Taeyong whispers, pressing a kiss to Jaehyun’s forehead. 

 

After the night terror incident Taeyong notices a distinct change in Jaehyun. He imagines it wouldn’t be noticeable to the others, but he can see it. It doesn’t involve Jaehyun’s dongsaeng’s. No, it involves all of Jaehyun’s _hyungs_. 

Taeyong had never seen this side of Jaehyun. His independent and content pup was actually asking for attention and affection far more than he ever had. Of course, it raised some questions for Taeyong, not that he was upset over his pup wanting some more attention, but it did concern him over the content of his night terror to make him have such a drastic change in his needs. He didn’t approach the pup yet. As long as the younger cub was looking for help in a beneficial way then Taeyong wasn’t going to dissuade him from that. 

It was only a short time before it was his time for Jaehyun to ask for some cuddles. Of course he said yes, he didn’t have any reason to deny the youngest affection. In fact he welcomed it. He trusted that the boy was getting his needs met even if he wasn’t ready to talk about what was bothering him. He felt sure in his decision that intervening for the youngest’s well-being wasn’t necessary at the moment. Jaehyun seemed to be managing just fine. 

He was sitting on the couch watching maknae line play Fortnite. The pups were sitting on the floor, game control in hand as they were yelling and playfully bickering with each other. Jaehyun just kind of _flopped_ onto his lap. 

“Hi there,” Taeyong says teasingly. He’s already combing the boys hair with his fingers as the youngest is pressing his nose into his scent gland. The sensation tickles, but it’s nice to finally have Jae want this interaction. 

“Hyung, ‘m tired,” Jae mumbles. 

“I bet, pup. It’s _exhausting_ being a cuddle bug, isn’t it?” Taeyong teases. 

Jaehyun chuckles in response, but also seems to keen at the term of endearment. Admittedly, Taeyong and the rest of the elder members don’t call Jae ‘pup’ as often they do the others. He’s always been so mature and responsible that it sometimes didn’t lend easily to the term of endearment and he never really expressed the desire to be called it so they never really indulged in doing so. 

“You never call me pup...like it,” he says quietly, as if trying to keep the information between them. 

“Well, I’ll have to file that information for later and call you it more often then,” he presses a kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek. 

Jae hums happily in response. 

He’s not sure how much time passes, but he is aware that the cuddle bug in his lap is fast asleep. Taeil has already wrangled the dream babies who were playing Fortnite back to their dorm to get them ready for the next day. The rest of the members in his dorm are also settling in for the night. Johnny is finishing drying up his dishes and putting them away. He can hear someone in one of the dorm showers blasting a song he doesn’t recognize. 

The domesticity of the night puts him at ease. The feeling of a restfully sleeping packmate has him content and unwilling to move anytime soon even though he knows they should at least get ready for bed. He knows that if they don’t their bodies will be screaming at them the next day because as comfy as the couch is to cuddle up on and watch a movie or two it is not suitable for a full night’s rest. 

“Come on pup, let’s get ready for bed. Do you wanna sleep with hyung?” Taeyong asks softly. 

Jaehyun nods his head and Taeyong encourages him to stand up on his own two feet and gently guides him toward his room. They get changed into comfier clothing, Jae managing to thieve another hoodie, and get into bed together. 

Taeyong is still worried about Jaehyun’s night terror, but the fact that the boy is fast asleep in his arms content and warm is enough of a reassurance that he’ll be okay. 

Jaehyun will share when he’s ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @kpopthoughts1  
> tumblr: @kpopthoughtbubble  
> so if you wanna ask me things you can find me here:  
> [ask.fm](https://ask.fm/kpopthoughts1)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kpopthoughts1?t=1549596214)

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta read, so excuse the mistakes! I'm not sure how long this series will be, but I'm hoping to occasionally update.


End file.
